Fallen For You
by Fangrules
Summary: He Fell for her and now she has a choice to make: She can leave and die or stay and kill him. When Max agrees to oversee a lifechanging discovery the last thing she expects is to fall in love with her prisoner.With this comes death,love, and secrets that she didn't even know existed. Fax! Sequel now up!
1. The Subject

Thirteen hours on a plane. Given it _was_ first class, but thirteen hours is still a _damn _long time to be on a plane, first class or not. And that wasn't even the end of it, no that would be just too kind, instead I was bustled into a black guarded SUV and driven a further five hours into the sweltering heat of the Nevada Desert and here I am, walking down the creepy cement walled hall trying to find the tiny room that will be mine for the next however long I'm going to be here. I really shouldn't be complaining, I'd been working to get something this big for years, I'd sacrificed any and all forms of a social life to get my degree and working for Itex as soon as possible.

Yes, Itex, possibly the biggest company on earth. They controlled practically everything including the military so it was no surprise that I knew more about this than the current president did. Twenty five years old and I'm trusted with one of the biggest secrets the world will never know – for now anyway. I know about a further ten minutes later that I'm horribly lost but as I look down the corridor and the way I came there isn't a single person around. I frown and mutter to myself when a flickering light finally goes out darkening the hall that little bit more so that it looked like it was a set out of a horror movie. The only difference was that this place actually held stuff from the horror movies, real live monsters and unexplainable things like what I was here to study.

A shiver runs down my spine and I glance down the hall once more before I carry on, hoping to run into someone soon and ask where the hell my bloody room is! I hear footsteps from behind me and I spin around to find one of the soldiers running towards me with a rather distressed expression on his face.  
>"Dr Ride!" He calls and grinds to a halt about a centimetre in front of me. He takes a step back and salutes, "I'm sorry Dr Ride but you're needed in Section Z."<p>

I feel like stomping my foot and throwing a complete fit like a five year old right there because I haven't slept since yesterday and I'm in dire need of a nice hot shower but I know that won't be accepted, I'm here to work and I need to work ten times harder than anyone else to prove that I'm actually here for a reason and not a mistake. Being young has its disadvantages like being looked down upon by everyone who was in a lower position than you but about three times your age.

So instead of pounding my fists on the floor until I get my way like I want I nod and gesture to my bag, "Let me just put this down and we can go." I tell him but he's already taking the bag from me and hurrying down the hall and stops about five doors down. He plops the bag down and comes back towards me but he doesn't stop. He continues back down the way I came and with a shrug I follow him.

I'm very aware of the fact that my hair is a complete mess and I'm in no position to be working right then but I don't have a choice and I settle for tugging the mess of dark brown hair into a ponytail with a rubber band I always kept around my wrist for such occasions.

The hall is completely silent beside my shoes clicking on the cold cement floor and the occasional whirr of the double thick steel doors as we passed through them. The soldier walked so fast I had to practically run to keep up with him which was starting to get irritating. Just as I was about to demand he tell me why exactly I had to hurry over to the other side of the base he stopped in front of another set of steel doors. He punched in a code and the doors slide open with a whirr.

I give him a curious look as I pass and he doesn't follow but I soon understand. This is the restricted area, the reason for my being here. My heart picks up and I stand up a little straighter, my poker face sliding into place instantly. There are people dotted around the observation room, some dressed in long white coats holding clipboards while others are in their military garb. They were all staring silently at the massive one way mirror into a brightly lit cell where a man dressed in standard blue overalls was standing, surrounded by at least nine heavily armed soldiers.

I took a deep breath and approached the mirror, instantly I could feel all eyes on me and a second later the whispers.

'_They have to be joking.' _

'_This is an insult to all we stand for!' _

'_My son is older than she is!'_

'_This must be a mistake!'_

I ignore the outraged disbelieve coating all of their words and very calmly address the last person who spoke, "I assure you, Dr Andrews, this is not a mistake but if you have a problem with my being here then I'm sure you can take it up with Mr Jamison."

The whispers stopped abruptly as they all stared at me in shock; a few turned light red at being overheard while others only looked angrier at my bold choice of words. "Now, gentlemen I do believe we are here to do a job. We can all stand here arguing about whether or not I deserve this position or you can explain to me why it was so imperative that I get here and move on." My eyes ran over every person in the room as if waiting for an objection I knew wouldn't come. Once the silence had gone on for a few more seconds I gave a sharp nod and turned my attention back to the glass where the man was now fighting with the soldiers.

"Well? Would someone care to explain what the hell they're all doing in here?" I snap and everyone jumps.

"We had a…situation, Dr Ride but it is now under control." Dr Saunders assures me, He sidles up next to me and squints and the subject through his glasses.

"Oh yes, I can see that." I say sarcastically and they all give me questioning glances. "You have had him under observation for two days and you think it is safe to send men in there? Are you all insane or just plain stupid?"

Dr Saunders stutters out an apology and slinks away.

"Call off your men before they hurt the subject." I order Sergeant Dixon, a tall bull of a man who could probably crush me with one flick of a finger.

I can tell he doesn't like taking orders from people, especially younger scientists who've been put in charge but after clenching his jaw to bite back a comment he nods and presses a speaker button to bark out an order. The men react in a surprisingly orderly fashion, one shooting the subject in the neck while the rest take a step away to get out of the danger zone and I'm about to scream at Sergeant Dixon for calling that order but I watch the subject stumble and drop surprisingly gracefully to the ground with no sign of blood anywhere. Anaesthetic. I relax the tiniest bit but only enough that my knuckles aren't white anymore, not enough to show that I'd been alarmed in the first place.

Once the subject is completely asleep the men leave the sealed room which slams shut behind them leaving the subject alone on the freezing floor where he'd fallen.

"No one, and I mean no one," I say as coldly as I can, "Is to enter that room without my personal authorisation, we don't know what we're dealing with yet and until we do we're on our guard. Understood?"

All the men grumble their agreement.

"Good, now I want to examine him for myself. Sergeant Dixon would you mind having your men take him into one of the examination rooms for me?"

He nods and one of his lieutenants leaves the room.

"Thank you." I say, "Is there anything vital I need to know?" I direct the question at Dr Andrew who until ten minutes ago had been head of this project.

He nods and hands over a clipboard with notes typed out. "The anaesthetic will only work for an hour at a time, we've injected various amounts but that is the longest it lasts. I advise half an hour before we return him to his cell, it's the only place we know he cannot escape."

"Perfect, if you'll excuse me gentlemen." I punch in the code as just as the door slides open I turn to face the room full of men, "Also, I'm not happy with the cell. I want a bed and all basics installed by the time my examination is complete."

Sergeant Dixon looks extremely alarmed by my suggestion, "Dr Ride–" he protests but I cut him off.

"I gave an order, Sergeant, now _do it_." and then I sweep out of the room before anyone can blow a gasket.

I let out a deep breath once I'm out in the hall once again, away from the murderous glares of the men. In the few years that I'd been doing this I'd learned that the only way to be taken seriously and to be respected was to show no weakness and that meant if I had to be a soulless bitch who everyone hated then so be it.

Two minutes later I'm pulling on my white coat just as the door opens and two soldiers come into the room with the subject in between them. I gesture to the glistening silver contraption in the centre of the room designed specifically for the subject and they heave him into it, placing his wrists and ankles in the manacles so he's suspended upright.

I then wave them out but one stops by the door.

"I excused you, soldier." I say retying my hair which had fallen out of it's bun for the fiftieth time.

"Yes Ma'am, but Sergeant Dixon ordered me to stay in the room in case you had trouble." He says standing rod straight, dart gun slung over his shoulder.

"Well, you can tell Sergeant Dixon that I can take care of myself." I tell him and put my hands on my hips.

He gulps looking a lot less confident now, "I'm sure you can Ma'am but orders are orders." He explains.

I give a sigh, "Alright, if it'll make you feel better you can stand guard outside. How's that sound?"

He scratches his shaved head sheepishly, "If you wouldn't mind Ma'am."

I give him the tiniest hint of a smile because I know what it's like to be pushed around by your superiors. "Guard the door, soldier."

"Walker, Sam Walker." He adds before I can continue.

"Ok Sam, not a single person is to enter this room understood? I don't give a damn if it's God himself you don't let anyone in."

He gives a jerky nod and leaves the room and I can hear the large locks sliding into place behind him.

Pleased that I'm finally alone and I don't have any appearances to keep up I take the opportunity to really look at the subject. He's about a head taller than I am and has a mop of unkempt black hair that flops into his closed eyes, his eyelashes cast shadows across his cheekbones and his plump lips are parted slightly and he has a gorgeous defined jaw. There's also that very feint glow that surrounds him, it's almost imperceptible but that only adds to how impossible for him to be here. Overall he's extremely good looking and I almost feel bad about all of this but then I catch a glimpse of movement behind his back and my heart jumps into my throat. There they are; the impossible occurrence that had led us all to one conclusion. From what I had read of Dr Andrews' notes they were sixteen feet in length, and covered in beautiful black feathers that seem to give off their own unique glow, different to that coming from his body. I wander around to his back and examine the thin slits in the overalls that allowed the massive wings to be on display but they hid where they met with his back and that was what I was interested in. Until I saw it with my own two eyes that these wings were literally apart of him I wasn't going to believe that I had a _living breathing Angel_ in front of me. I scowl when I realise that I won't be seeing it today because of his restraints but I moved on to other things. I measure each wing individually, unable to stop my finger running over the impossibly soft feathers every few minutes when I pass to jot something down. Once I've done that I stand in front of him for a moment to chew on my lip. What to do next, the possibilities were endless but most would require help or dissecting him which I had no intention of doing and the other needed him awake which left me with few and unproductive selections.

"I'll get Dixon to slow down with the anaesthetic next time." I say to myself as I scribble down what I can see with my eyes which I want to investigate later with a full team and a wider range of apparatus.

"Mm, that would be nice." A deep voice whispers and I just about hit the ceiling in shock. My head whips around trying to find the source but I'm still alone with the subject. My hands grip the clipboard until my knuckles go white when he lifts his head, his eyes open and wide awake. My breath catches in my throat when I take in the never ending depths of his pitch black eyes, the bright fluorescent lights catching in the darkness so it looked like the night sky. _How long has he been conscious?_ I wonder panicking slightly. I know for a fact that I haven't been in here for longer than fifteen minutes and the anaesthetic is meant to last for up to an hour. My mind is screaming at me to get the soldier outside – Sam – to come knock him out again but I stop myself before I do it. This is what I wanted isn't it? _Geeze, note to self, remember the saying 'be careful what you wish for'. _

The subject's wings suddenly move and spread out completely so that they're touching either end of the room.

I'm still frozen in place, I don't know what to do, I hadn't planned for this and he'd taken me by total surprise. What did I want him awake for anyway? Don't ask me, every comprehensible thought had flown out the window the second he's opened his stupid trap. So I sputter out the first thing that comes to mind, "You're awake." I'm hoping my voice doesn't sound as pathetic as I think it does but I know that's a bit of a long shot.

His perfect pink lips tug up into a tiny smile, "Yes, and you're finally here." his voice is filled with something that makes me want to turn to mush; it's like liquid silk if that makes any sense.

I decide that maybe it wasn't such a good idea to be in here alone and back place the clipboard down.

"No." He whispers as I head to the door to get Sam to end this awkward little situation, "Please." He begs when my hand closes around the handle. "Max."

I tense when he says my name. How does he know my name? Ever so slowly I turn around, wound as tight as a one of those little toy race cars and find his eyes filled with a sorrow that makes _me_ want to cry and I can guarantee that I _never_ cry. "Please."

I stand frozen in my spot for a long moment, one hand still on the handle until finally I make a decision. "I'm sorry." I whisper so softly I'm not sure he heard me but his eyes drift shut and a single drop of what looks like liquid sunlight slips from his eyes. I watch in awe as it trails down his cheek and falls to the white tiled floor where it shines brighter for a second before disappearing. Swallowing round the lump that had grown in my throat for some unexplainable reason I bang on the door which is thrown open a millisecond later to reveal a very panicked Sam.

"I'm done for today, sedate him again just in case before you undo him. I don't trust this one hour time limit." I tell him, unable to bring myself to say that it had actually only lasted about ten minutes. I leave the room without looking back, my heart thumping so loudly in my chest that it's the only thing that I can hear as I make my way to my room for that much needed nap.

**Yes, I know another story but I had to get this off my chest, it's been in my head for over a year now and I decided to write it today. So whaddya think? Any good? Idk, you tell me! this won't be a very long story, just warning you all. **

**Have any of you heard of Locnville? They sing Sun in my Pocket? anyone anyone? Well even if you haven't I want you to onto Youtube and look up Stars Above You. It's their new song and I think it's amazing! I've been listening to it all day! my friend is mean, she's got the new CD which was released yesterday and I don't! It so unfair! I've been a Locnvillen since day dot so I'm a bit psycho when it comes to mah boys ;-). So yeh, go check Locnville out, tell me what you thought and of course REVIEW!**

**This is up on a trial basis so if i get a good enough response i'll continue but if not...well yeah. here's how we'll judge this:**

**0-10 reviews = delete it**

**10-15 reviews = i can take a long time to update if i want to... ;-)**

**15-20 reviews = update as soon as i can**

**REVIEW=LUV**

**LUV=INSPIRATION**

**INSPIRATION=UPDATES**

**Fangrules**


	2. Crash site

xXx

"This is the crash site?" I ask as I climb out of the black SUV the next day. We'd spent about two hours in the car again heading out to the place where everything had started.

Dr Garand nods and leads the way to the massive crater that had to be at least 300 meters wide.

"My God." I breathe as I gaze down into the hole where a single white tent was set up in the middle. It was at least 20 meters deep.

"It's probably best not to use that word anymore, Dr Ride." Dr Garand notes, coming up beside me.

I crack a smile and nod, he was right. After all we did have an Angel in our custody. "Who found him?" I ask when we're heading down the metal steps that had been set up to get in and out of the crater.

"One of the training teams. They reported seeing a blinding light that looked like a meteor heading towards them. The sound caused by the crash was powerful enough to reach the base. The team found him in the centre without a scratch on him."

I nod and wipe the back of my hand across my forehead, it's unbearably hot today. There's a few people wandering around the crater taking samples and pictures but I was assured that the best part was inside the tent. I step inside and Dr Garand is right behind me. A small section is blocked off and encased with a glass case to protect it from any potential damage. There's no people inside besides us which makes it better. Dr Garand and my father had been very close so I knew I could trust him, the others I wouldn't trust with my spare pencil currently. I approach the case and I shake my head in wonder. In the centre are two perfect hand marks, and further down impressions where his knees had hit and smaller impressions where the balls of his feet had pressed into the sand only instead of sand the whole scene is glass. Around the impressions there is the same feint glow that he emitted like the ground itself was marked for eternity. Everything is there to prove it; he really is an Angel.

"I can't believe this." I breathe laying my hand on the warm glass placed over the markings, staring at the glow surrounding where his fingers would have been.

Dr Garand chuckles, "Well believe it, Kiddo. You're in on the best kept secret in the world. I have to go check up on a few things. You can stay as long as you want, just find Sergeant Dixon when you're ready to leave." Then he left me alone in the tent to collect my buzzing thoughts.

I rest against the glass for a moment and just stare at the markings until I notice something. It's very small, a tiny piece of what looks like silver peeking out from under the sand beside the right handprint. I turn my head to the side to try and figure out what it is but I can't make it out. I look around to make sure no one else is there before I lift the cover and ly it to the side. I'm careful not to touch the markings but dig through my pocket until I find a pair of tweezers. I carefully start lifting what is now identifiable of a chain and I tug it loose until it comes out completely. It's a small locket, about the size of a coin made of what looks like silver but with a familiar glow to it. I can hear movement outside the tent and quickly pat down the dirt where I lifted the locket from and shove it in my pocket, placing the cover over just in time for Sergeant Dixon to step inside the tent without noticing.

"Dr Ride, we should head back to the base, Dr Andrews has requested permission to analyse the subject."

I nod and stand up, dusting off my dark blue jeans, the locket felt like it weighed a ton in my pocket but I couldn't put it back now, it was too late.

xXx

When we reached the base Dr Andrews was waiting in front of the cell with his arms crossed over his chest, not at all pleased about having to wait for me to arrive before he could proceed.

The subject was sedated as usual and transported back to the examination room.

There were only two or three other scientists in the room and for the most part I let Dr Andrews conduct the examination. Most were harmless test like when he took a small blood sample which surprised us all. Instead of the ruby red liquid we called blood that the rest of us had in our bodies what came out of the subject was a pearlescent liquid that shimmered in the light. He had the blood tested instantly but they were all inconclusive, as far as we could tell the subject shouldn't be alive. We did however discover that he can heal almost instantly. Dr Saunders had cut a small line on his palm but as he moved the razor sharp knife across his skin it healed leaving behind a thin line of that pearlescent liquid to show that the knife had indeed punctured his skin.

After that everyone dispersed to theorise and planned to continue the examination the next day.

I was about to follow them all when I hesitated by the door.

"Dr Ride?" I heard Sam call and I looked over to find him and another soldier waiting for me to leave so that they could take the subject back to his cell.

"If you could give me a few more minutes, Sam. I'll call you when I'm done." I say but I know he doesn't like it.

"It's been almost an hour, Dr Ride at least let me sedate him again." He pats the gun slung over his shoulder but I shake my head.  
>"No, that won't be necessary. I won't be long." I assure him and he grudgingly leaves the room.<p>

Once the door is shut and locked from the outside I pull the locket out of my pocket to look at it properly. I hadn't had the chance to since I had found it at the crash site. It was about the size of a coin with swirls etched onto the front. It was beautiful.

"It won't open." He whispers like he did yesterday but this time, it's much…weaker? I would have to talk to Dixon about what they were feeding him, his glow had dimmed since yesterday and I knew something was wrong.

I put the locket back in my pocket and approach him.

He doesn't look up at me this time, nor does he open his eyes. He just continues to hang from the contraption, his wings lying limply by his sides.

I bite my lip to think. What could I do? I had a feeling that if I didn't something – anything – he wouldn't last until the end of the week and I would be blamed for his death but honestly I found myself not caring about that last part, it was the possibility of his demise that made my heart skip a beat. "Why are you here?" I find myself asking him, taking another few steps towards him.

Still he doesn't look up, the only answer I get is silence.

"Where did you come from?" I ask gently now only a few feet in front of him.

He looks up this time and his twinkling eyes lock with mine. "You already know." he murmurs and holds my gaze for a second longer before he lowers his head again.

It's strange, I had all the evidence to prove where he had come from, I had his blood, the crash site, the unexplainable glow around him and his wings but it was another thing entirely for him to actually admit it. A strange tingling sensation runs through me as I think about it and I push it away quickly.

"Do you have a name?" I enquire, kneeling so that he has no choice but to look at me.

I don't get an answer.

"It doesn't seem fair that you know my name and I don't know yours."

"Isn't it?" he whispers, "You have taken my freedom, you've taken my choices, you keep me prisoner in this place. Surely I should be allowed to keep my name."

That hits me harder than I'd care to admit. It's like he's slapped me across the face and I abruptly stand up, stung by his words. I don't have a response to that because I know he's right, we've taken everything from him. I take a deep breath and nod, "You're right." I agnowledge it instead of trying to defend myself, "Can I arrange anything? You look sick, what can I do?"

He shakes his head, "Nothing."

"There has to be something." I persist stubbornly. I wasn't leaving that room without finding some way to keep him alive.

He raises his head, "No. You can't help me."

I chew on my lip trying to find something that I could say that would get him to let me help him. He wasn't dying on my watch there was no way in _hell_ that was happening. I needed him to trust me if that was possible and there was only one way that I could think of to earn that trust. I strode out of the room, banging on the door to get Sam to open up. "I want you to take him back to his cell but don't sedate him. He's still far gone enough that he won't try and escape but I need him fully awake." I instruct and leave the room.

Sam followed my orders and the subject was carried back to his cell where he was placed on a bed bolted to the floor with a thin mattress on top. I shook my head but didn't say anything out loud. These people were unbelievable. I gestured for Sam to shut the door with me inside but he shook his head.  
>"Dr Ride, this could be dangerous." He protested, "He could hurt you if he's not sedated."<p>

I raise my eyebrows at Sam, daring him to defy my orders. He tries to resist but two minutes later he sighs and gives in because he knows I'm not going anywhere. "No one goes into the observation room." I call.

He's lying just as Sam had placed him on the bed, not a muscle out of place even though I know it must be extremely uncomfortable lying on his back like that with his wings.

"You don't have to pretend anymore."

He doesn't move.

I sigh and lean against the wall, sliding down onto the floor. I wasn't leaving the room until I got through to him and I was prepared for a very long wait. I wrapped my arms around my legs and rested my head on my knees, my eyes drifting shut.

I must have fallen asleep because when I opened my eyes again I was lying on the thin mattress, the frame digging into my back. I frowned in confusion taking in the bland grey ceiling with a single dim light in the centre. This wasn't my room. Where was I? My memories flooded back and I sat up abruptly, my back aching from the terrible bed. I rubbed my eyes with the backs of my hands and blinked at the shape leaning against the wall. It was the subject. He's put me on the bed instead of keeping it for himself, now the bed wasn't exactly heaven but he'd still given it up for me. I throw my legs over the side of the bed and lean against the frame, my eyes never leaving the figure in the corner of the room, his head tipped back to rest against the wall and his eyes closed. I can't see his wings so I'm assuming he's got them pulled behind him. His glow had dimmed even more in the few hours that I had been asleep and I sucked in a breath.

"I won't last much longer." He says from his position across the room.

"Why?" I demand standing up. I was panicking, he couldn't die! He'd only been here for a few days! He _can't_ die! He was a bloody _Angel_, they were immortal! "Tell me!" I explode unable to keep it in any longer. He was telling me he was going to die soon and he won't tell me how to save him? What kind of messed up logic is that? "Tell me how to help." I all but whine.

Another ghost of a smile graces his perfect features and I hadn't even realised I was standing in front of him until I noticed the tiny upturn of the corners of his lips. "Why should I? I would much rather die quickly now than slowly later."

I wince and give up, he wasn't going to tell me anything and I'd have to watch him die unable to do anything about it. Then I'd get blamed for it all and I'd probably be publicly tried for treason as an excuse to get rid of me because I know too much. I was going to be the cause of an Angel's death; I don't think there's anything worse than that. I was going to hell for sure. I sat down in front of him, my shoulders slumped and my head in my hands. "I'm sorry." I whisper, "I'm sorry."

A searing heat shoots through me but it's not unpleasant, far from it, it's probably the most wonderful thing I've ever experienced. I look up in surprise and find his hand closed around mine which is the source of the blaze flowing through me.

His eyes are twinkling like they did in the examination room only this time I know that the little stars that I see aren't from the light above, they're part of him. It's amazing watching the darkness swirl in his eyes, almost entrancing. The warmth flooding me doesn't let up but I don't mind, I love how safe it makes me feel. My eyes flutter shut at some point and I lose myself in the heat which only stops when his hand releases mine and the connection is broken. I open my eyes and blink at him stupidly. I'm so tired. "What was that?" I breathe.

"Me." Is his simple answer and I'm too sleepy to question him further so I just nod.

"M'kay." I sigh and manage to stand up without falling over. I know I have to leave now before I fall asleep again because I know if I'm found sleeping in the room by someone there'll be hell to pay. I stumble out of the room and Sam's still there leaning heavily against the wall, head bobbing as he tries not to fall asleep.

I tap his shoulder and his head whips over to me. "Go to bed, Sam." I tell him.

xXx

I'm woken the next day to banging on my door. I'm most definitely not a morning person and I stumble out of bed to go crap on whoever had decided it was a good idea to wake me up but I shut my mouth when I come face to face with Sergeant Dixon.

"I'm sorry to disturb, Dr Ride but Dr Andrews has asked you to come quickly. The subject is failing."

I grip the handle hard and I suddenly feel very dizzy. "I'll be right there." I slam the door in the sergeant's face not in the least bit worried if he hates me or not. I scramble into my clothes and all but sprint to the cell where he's being kept.  
>Dr Andrews, Dr Garand and Dr Saunders are all in the observation room watching the figure writhing on the bed. "What the <em>hell<em> is going on!" I yell and the three heads snap over to me.

**Dun dun duuun! Lol! What do you think? I'm trying to keep it eventful but that will most likely shorten it severely but eh I'd rather have five aweshum chappies rather than fifteen average ones, you know? Am I developing the plot at a good pace? I don't know if I'm rushing things a little. Please tell me if I am!**

**I got quite a few questions in reviews like how Fang knows her and stuff but I'm not going to answer them because as the fic continues it'll all be explained, M'kay? It's part of the whole plot so don't worry. I have a reason for everything – well, almost anyway ;-)**

**Thanks for all your reviews guys, I really appreciate them! And I'm glad you liked this enough to do the 15-20! **

**Did you like the sort-of Fax in this chappie? It's very subtle but I can't exactly have them diving into a full-on romance straight away now can I? **

**Let's see..:**

**Less than ten = up to a month **

**10-15 = I can take my sweet time**

**15 + = as soon as I've written the chappie**

**REVIEWS=LUV**

**LUV=INSPIRATION**

**INSPIRATION=UPDATES**

**Fangrules**


	3. Fang

"We don't know, morning rounds were made and when I came to check on him he was like this." Dr Andrews tells me, gesturing to the subject.

"You imbeciles! He's _dying_!" I growl furiously and charge out of the room. I grind to a halt right in front of the soldiers on duty outside the door to the cell, "Move." I order firmly but they don't move an inch. "If you don't get out of my way right this second then the death of this Angel is will be on _your_ shoulders." I hiss venomously glaring at them dangerously.

This time they don't hesitate to get out of my way and I throw open the door which is quickly locked behind me.

The subject gives a pain filled cry, his hands grasping the edges of the steel frame with a death grip. I drop to my knees beside the low bed and try to think of something that I can do. His glow is just about completely gone now.

"No!" I gasp taking his face in between my hands. "You are _not_ going to die! Do you hear me? You will _not_ die!"

I doubt he can hear me, his jaw is clenched tightly and his eyes are squeezed shut from the pain. "Please, please." I whisper as I watch helplessly as his chest rises and falls faster and faster. I can't help it when tears spring to my eyes and pour down my cheeks, everything is ending so quickly. I'd been there less than three days and everything was falling apart around me. I'd be shredded after this and any scientific career would be obliterated but more importantly he wouldn't be alive because of me. I'd killed him.

He's panting and gasping for air and the tears come harder.

I stroke his cheeks soothingly, "I won't let you die." I say firmly like if I order him not to he won't.

I watch as a single salty tear falls between his parted pale lips and seconds later his eyes shoot open. They lock with mine instantly and I try to tell him with my eyes how much I truly need him to live. To my shock he gives a shudder and his breathing slows ever so slightly but it's enough to give me hope. "Yes, there you go. You'll be just fine." I whisper, my thumbs still caressing his cheeks. It takes at least half an hour but his breathing returns to normal and his glow strengthens a little. It's not much but I know it will buy me some time until I can figure something out.

"Max." He moans, his eyes drifting shut.  
>"I'm right here." I assure him trying to fight back the heat that sweeps over me once again. It wasn't the time for that.<p>

"Fang…" he breathes and I frown.

"What?"

"My…name." It's barely audible but I manage to make it out and it makes the tiniest of smiles appear on my face.

"It's ok, Fang. I won't let you die." I assure him and stand up. I have work to do. I need to figure out what the hell just happened and what saved him.

I bang on the door until someone opens it, "I want him in the examination room in five minutes, don't bother with the sedative, he's not going to be doing any fighting for a while." I say as I pass the soldiers by the door.  
>They grumbled something but don't object and go to fetch Fang.<p>

When I open the door to the observation room Dr Andrews and Dr Saunders are both talking animatedly about what had just transpired and were scribbling down notes. "That cell needs to be changed completely." I announce and they raise their eyebrows at me.

"Why?" Dr Saunders enquires, tucking the clipboard under his arm.

"Ever heard of colour therapy, gentlemen? They say that colour affects our moods. Well I have a feeling the basic principle is taking place here. He's an Angel, do you really expect him to have spent a lot of time in dark stingy dungeons? Exactly, I think the room is affecting his health so I want everything changed, I want it spotless and I mean _spotless_, tile the floor and paint the walls white and for goodness sake organise a proper bloody bed before he hurts himself! You have two hours." I don't give them a chance to complain about my demands and head for the examination room.

I'm stopped half-way however when I run into Dr Garand who has a concerned expression on his face. "Has he been eating?" I ask ignoring the silent question he's asking me.

He sighs knowing that I won't be broaching the subject he wants to talk about and shakes his head, "no, we've tried everything but he won't touch a thing. We've been examining the blood sample we took but there's nothing to suggest he needs to eat anything at all."

I nod thoughtfully, "Have you asked him if he needs anything?"

He shakes his head, "He hasn't said a word to any of us since his arrival."

I'm about to correct him about that and tell him about my discussions with the subject – Fang I correct myself quickly but I hold back. For some reason I don't want anyone to know, they're almost too person in a way.

"Could you oversee his cell changes? I don't trust Andrews or Saunders."

Dr Garand pats my shoulder and disappears down the corridor to go make sure things are being done correctly this time.

Alone in the hall I let out a breath and roll my neck. _Get it together Max. You have to make sure he's really ok_.

He's already in place when I enter the room, Sam's guarding the door as usual and the second the door closes and the locks click into place I approach the frame. I can tell he's still very weak due to the dim glow around him and I unlock the manacle holding his left ankle in place. He lifts his head to look at me in confusion but I ignore it and unlock the other one. I can feel his eyes boring into me as I undo the other two and he almost falls to the ground but I manage to catch him before he does. I throw his arm around my neck and help him over to a chair by one of the trays holding various instruments. I only let him go when I'm sure he isn't going to fall over and take a cautious step back.

There's confusion written across every feature and admittedly I'm a little confused myself but I just couldn't leave him like that attached to the frame. He needed rest…and whatever else I could get him to tell me he needed.

"I wasn't joking when I said I won't let you die." I say softly, "I need you to tell me if there's anything you need."

He doesn't say anything and continues to stare at me with his sparkling eyes. His glow is strengthening by the minute which relaxes me slightly. He's getting stronger.

"Fang, please speak to me." i plead, "I've been told you haven't eaten anything. Is there something specific you need?"

He seems to contemplate that for a minute before he decides to answer. "I can't eat your food."

He was talking to me! He was going to let me help! I try really hard to keep the relief from my face but I'm pretty sure I was failing miserably at it. "Ok then, what do you eat?"

"I don't eat."

I frown. "You don't eat?" I repeat.

He shakes his head.

"How is that even possible?" I voice my thoughts without even realising it.

In reply Fang raises an eyebrow at me and a blush rises in my cheeks. I'm talking to an Angel and I'm saying something isn't possible? Way to make me feel like a moron.

"Right. Forget that."

He chuckles as my embarrassment and flexes his raven-black wings.

The movement makes me jump, I'd almost forgotten he even had wings. His movements are still very weak and I'm extremely worried even though his glow is strengthening, if he didn't get his energy from food then where did he get it from? I had to get him to tell me before we had a repeat of this morning. "Where do you get your energy from?" I ask him, pulling another chair over so that I could sit in front of him.

He doesn't even have to blink and I already know he's not going to tell me. "I can't help you if you don't trust me." I say simply though I'm getting just a little irritated. The stress of the last few days was coming down on me hard. He almost died today – how he's still alive I don't know, one second he's writhing in pain the next he's fine – and he still won't let me help him.

"You're a scientist who wants nothing more than to prove herself to a bunch of narrow-minded fools and you expect me to trust you?"

Wow, he really has a way with words doesn't he? I flinch and don't say anything in defence. Once again he's right but I'm not about to let him think that. "You're very quick to judge, aren't you?" I whisper, "You don't know _anything_ about me."

There's that smile again, like he knows some massive secret that he isn't going to let me in on. Well, then again he probably does and he probably won't. "I know a lot more about you than you think Maximum Ride."

That just angers me more, it was apparent from the first day we met that he somehow knew about me, he'd called me by my name during that first examination when I was sure that he hadn't overheard it at some point. I mash my teeth together to bite back a comment. It's not exactly professional to argue with a subject, even if he is a highly irritating Angel who has decided to be as stubborn as possible. "I could have you killed if I felt like it." I snap, "So do you really think it's such a good idea to provoke me?"

"You won't kill me." He states coolly pulling his wings in closer.

"Oh of course!" I throw up my arms in exasperation, "That's a privilege you were reserving for yourself, how could I forget?" I say as sarcastically as I can.

He's silent for a while and just stares at me, his dark eyes swirling with emotions I couldn't even begin to place. Finally after what seems to be hours he speaks, "You really don't remember." His voice is laced with a sadness that confuses me even more.

"Remember _what_?" I groan, pinching the bridge of my nose. I'd had enough. It was obvious that I wasn't going to get any answers from him willingly. Maybe I should just give Dr Andrews the go-ahead to do whatever he needed in order to get the information we need but I know even as that goes through my mind that I won't do that to him for reasons I can't explain.

"Have you opened the locket?" he asks, gentler than I was expecting.

I swear, he had more friggin mood swings than a teenage girl! I had completely forgotten about the locket I'd found yesterday, I'd gone straight to bed after returning from his cell and hadn't had the chance to look at it this morning thanks to my rude awakening. "No. I haven't exactly had the time." I mumble, my head starting to throb. I needed to go lie down before I did something stupid.

I stood up and took a deep breath. There were no signs that he was going to die on me right then and the modifications to his cell should be done so I'm sure they wouldn't miss me for an hour or two. I head to the door, ready to ask Sam to take Fang back to his cell when I'm stopped in my tracks.  
>"You're the reason I fell."<p>

**I really don't like the last half of it. I don't know it just doesn't sit well with me. Tell me your thoughts! Thank you for your wonderful reviews, they really are appreciated. What do you think of the last sentence there ;-)? Lol! Two cliffies in a row, I'm on a roll! Haha!**

**A bit more fax this chappie but once again, not a lot. Any guesses as to what roll the locket plays in all of this? And where Fang gets his energy from? Anyone? Anyone? Teehee, I'll enjoy reading ur guesses!**

**Review wise I'm raising the bar a little bit:**

**Less than 10 = a month**

**10-15 = as long as I want**

**15-20 = a week**

**20-25 = as soon as it's written**

**REVIEWS=LUV**

**LUV=INSPIRATION**

**INSPIRATION=UPDATES**

**Fangrules**


	4. When I came to you

He takes this as his cue to continue, "I didn't expect you to remember everything but nothing?"

For some reason my mind's swimming with images but they're so blurry I can't make them out. "Remember _what_?" I ask again squeezing my eyes shut.

I jump when he whispers softly in my ear, "The night I came to you."

My breath catches in my throat and a shiver runs down my spine. I can't think of anything to say to that so I stay silent again hoping he'd continue and explain what the hell he was on about.

When I open my eyes again he's standing right in front of me, his black eyes sparkling with emotion and he's actually smiling. Not one of those little upturn of his lips that I'd seen before, no, this time it's a _smile_.

"When?" I breathe because it's the most I can get out with him so close. I can feel the warmth of his glow seeping into me, something that most definitely hadn't happened previous times I'd been in close proximity to him.

"The day they told you about your mother." He admits but I'm so lost in his eyes it doesn't affect me like bringing up my mother usually would. She'd died when I was only four years old. She had cancer and was constantly in and out of hospital so I'd thought nothing of it when she'd been rushed in the middle of the night.

_*Flashback*_

"_Max," a gruff voice broke the little girl from her barely formed dreams and her sleepy eyes cracked open. _

_It was her Daddy, well, she thought it was anyway, it was too dark to make out much and his usually warm inviting eyes were now so cold and filled with grief that she knew it even before he'd said a word to her. "Where's Mommy?" She asked tentatively scared to hear her fears confirmed. _

_Her mother had explained to her that she might not come back from one of her trips from the hospital but that she mustn't be scared because her Daddy would take good care of her and she'd see her again. _

_Her father nodded and gathered her in his arms where she cried until she ran out of tears._

_*End Flashback*_

"You were hurting so much," The tenderness in Fang's tone brought me back to reality and honestly scared me a little, "I couldn't stand it." he shook his head like he was trying to shake off a bad memory, "So I broke the rules and I came to see you. I just wanted you to smile again. You weren't meant to be in so much pain; it was my duty to keep you safe and happy."

I gaped at him in shock as his words registered with my cloudy mind, _his __**duty**_? I didn't get the chance to voice my thoughts because he was already continuing.

"You were on your bed. I could hear you crying from the window…" his words blurred until I could no longer make them out but that didn't matter because I was _there_.

_I remembered_.

_*Flashback*_

_Tears streamed down the little girl's rosy cheeks as she stared at the silver locket she held tight in her hand. Her mommy had given it to her a few weeks before, she'd said that it would keep her close even when she wasn't there. _

_That's when the hospital trips began. It started off with only a few trips a week for no longer than two hours but then two became four and four became six until they decided that she needed to be kept overnight. That's when she was given the locket. Her mommy had spend longer and longer in the hospital and Max didn't get to see her as much but she'd come home for the first time in two weeks that day and then she'd woken up to her Daddy starting the car and she knew her mommy had to go back. _

_Then her daddy had told her that she wasn't coming back, that she was never coming back and he'd held her as she cried but she was tired and knew her daddy was too so she let him leave her in her dark room all alone with nothing but her mommy's picture tucked into the locket. _

_She heard it the second her window slid open and the dark figure slipped into her room. she watched wide-eyed as his massive black wings stretched out behind him, blocking all the light streaming in from outside and she suddenly felt terrified and in a squeaky voice piped up, "Are you going to take me away too?" she'd heard about Angels and that's what her mommy had always said would come and take her away when it was time to leave. _

_She could just make out his features in the darkness and in awe watched a smile grace his glowing face. "No, I'm not here to take you away." He assured stepping a little closer, "It's still have a very long time before you have to leave." _

_More tears welled up in her eyes and she looked back down at the locket, "I don't wanna stay." _

_His reaction shocked her, he was right beside her tipping her face up to look at him by the chin, "Don't ever say that." He whispered sternly yet affectionately, "One day you will do amazing things, Max." He wiped the tears from her cheeks, beaming with pride. _

_He told her he couldn't stay long, that he wasn't meant to be there and he had to go back before he got in trouble but she didn't want him to go. The thought of him leaving hurt almost as much as her mother's death and she clutching his arm as tightly as she could. "Please don't go." She begged, her bottom lip wobbling as she tried hard to keep the tears from falling. _

_A pained expression crossed his face, "I'll be back, don't worry but I have to go away for a little bit." _

"_You promise?" She locked her teary chocolate brown eyes with the swirling depths of darkness, daring him to lie. _

_He bit back a smile, she always had been stubborn. "I promise. I'll be back for you, Max. I'll never leave you." He tapped her nose earning a giggle from her. _

_Max glanced down at the locket in her hand and chewed on her lip for a second before she held it up for him to take. _

_He shook his head but Max didn't take the rejection well, her eyes took on a desperate tinge and she thrust it towards him again. "So you won't forget me." _

_Hesitantly he took the locket from her and held it to his heart, "I could never forget you." He whispered before disappearing leaving nothing behind to suggest that he had ever been there in the first place except for the little girl sitting on her bed, now empty-handed. _

_*End Flashback*_

**I know it's short but I felt like this was a good place to end the chappie. Everyone expected Max to be an Angel but **_**come on**_** guys! Did you really expect me to do something so predictable? ;-) Haha! I hope you enjoyed Max's flashbacks and stuff. Originally I was going to have Fang explain it all but I'm really not good with people explaining stuff cause I tend to go round in circles so I opted for this. **

**Why the locket won't open will be explained next chappie and if there's anything else you would like me to explain I'll work it in, kay? **

**I'm busy listening to the new Locnville CD and I'm in HEAVEN! Hahahahaha! **

**Thanks once again for all your amazing reviews, I luv every single one of you to bits!**

**Less than 10 = a month**

**10-15 = as long as I want**

**15-20 = 2 weeks**

**20-25 = as soon as I can**

**REVIEWS=LUV**

**LUV=INSPIRATION**

**INSPIRATION=UPDATES**

**Fangrules**


	5. Emotions

"Y-you!" I stutter accusingly. Suddenly feeling very woozy my hand reaches out for something – anything – that could steady me.

Fang's hands shoot out and firmly grip my upper arms to keep me from toppling over like my body decided it was going to.

"But – and – you – _why_?" I finally settle on that cause I can't form a coherent thought at the moment. I hold up my hands and Fang's hands drop from my arms.

He bites back a smile, his ochre eyes swirling with laughter.

"You're telling me you fell from _heaven_…_for me_?" Disbelief thickly coats my works and I shake my head. This was ridiculous. There was no way in heck that he'd fallen for me! Memory or no memory it was just way too nuts. It was just a coincidence, yeah, that was it, so what if he was the same Angel that visited me when I was young? I bet they fell all the time so it didn't mean anything that we'd met again. I inwardly snort at my really lame excuses and decide that I really need to sit down.

Fang seems to read my mind and pulls over the closest chair which I gratefully plop down onto.

"I made a promise, Max. I don't break my promises." He continues, kneeling in front of me.

"Oh wow." I say as sarcastically as possible given the situation, "How nice of you for keeping a promise I couldn't even remember, Fang. I really appreciate it." I snap, "it's not like this entire situation is going to be the death of my career and heck, maybe even me!" ok, admittedly I'm border lining hysteria and I probably could handle it better but can you blame me? How exactly would you react if you found out an Angel had fallen from heaven for you? Literally! Oh and to add to that you were leading the project meant to keep him under lock-and-key for the rest of his life or until he out-lived his usefulness and dissection was the next step?

He sighs and shakes his head, "You don't get it, do you?"

I give him a pointed look and cross my arms over my chest.

"I love you, Maximum Ride."

My eyes pop open and my jaw drops. Ok, I wasn't expecting that. I don't have anything to say so I opt for keeping my trap shut because I know that anything I try and say will come out horribly wrong and I'd rather spare myself the embarrassment.

His eyes lose some of their sparkle and take on that sad tinge again. Have I mentioned how much I hate that sad tinge? It makes butterflies flop around in my stomach and not in a good way.

He just stares at me for an immeasurable moment before he stands up and looks away.

We both stay quiet until Fang finally breaks the silence, "I've watched you every single moment of your life." Wow, how stalkerish does that sound? Kinda freaky coming from an Angel. "Since the day you were born I had to look after you, had to make sure that you were as safe and as happy as I could. I know you better than anyone else, Angel or human, is it such a surprise for me to have fallen for you?" Oh the double meaning to those words.

"Yes, it actually is." I tell him, "Why would you give _that_ up just for a 50/50 chance at me even reciprocating those feelings? It's a little hard to believe."

"Because I can feel you."

I frown at that. _Feel_ me? What the hell was that supposed to mean?

"You asked me where I get my energy from if I don't eat. I get it from you, Max. We feed off of human emotion."

That makes my head start pounding again, on the one hand I'm getting my questions answered just like I'd wanted but on the other the answers are a little more personal than I was expecting. "What's that got to do with _feeling me_?" I mumble.

Fang's eyes are on me again, burning with an intensity that makes me squirm. "Different emotions supply us with different amounts of energy. For example envy and anger and jealousy – pretty much the emotions that I've encountered since being here – give us very little and if we're exposed to too much which I clearly have they start to have negative effects; instead of giving us energy they take it from us. If you hadn't come I would have been dead days ago."

"I don't get it, what's so different about me?" I demand standing up.

Fang shakes his head in frustration but his eyes stay locked on me. "Joy and compassion are very effective and will strengthen us for short periods of time but nothing and I mean _nothing_ will empower us more than _love_."

"I-I'm not in love with you though." I sputter out stupidly almost in defence but how do prove someone that can _feel your freaking emotions_ that you don't feel something? If you find out then please let me know. besides… I wasn't a 100% sure that I didn't love him. Nah, that's stupid. I barely know him. Geeze, he's only been here five days and most of that time he was busy fighting me about letting him die and being as stubborn as freaking possible!

"No, you're not." He agnowledge with a shrug, "But you care for me enough to bring me back from the brink of death."

I think I'm going to be sick, the wooziness is back tenfold and black spots are starting to cloud my vision. "How…how did I do that?" I whisper softly trying to fight back the darkness.

His eyes soften and he gazes down at me like I remember him doing when I was little. His calloused hand cups my cheek and warmth shoots through me, "You cried." He says just as softly as I did, "Your tears were shed for _me_. I'm not too sure, I've never heard of it happening before but I'm sure that's just as potent as love. I don't know how else it could have saved me, I was as good as dead."

So…I'd saved him…because I cried…uh huh. Yeah I can_ totally_ handle that!

Maybe not.

I don't bother fighting the dark haze clouding my vision anymore. I couldn't take anymore right then. I prayed however that Fang would catch me because I swear if the idiot let me fall there would be hell to pay.

xXx

My head was killing me. My eyes flutter open and land on a very blurry figure leaning over me. I wince at the bright light and throw my arm over my eyes to get rid of it. "What happened?" I groan cautiously lifting my arm to make out who was there with me.

"Hey Kiddo." Dr Garand greets with a relieved smile on his worried face.

"Where am I?" The last thing I remembered was talking to Fang and then…nothing.

Ah. Right. I'd fainted.

"In your room," He tells me then pushes me back down when I try to sit up. "Not so fast, Max."

"Huh?" I frown and try to sit up again, swatting Dr Garand's hand away when he tries to stop me again. I only had one question that kept buzzing around my foggy mind "Where's the subject?" I demand, throwing my legs over the edge of the bed, trying to stay up because a wave of nausea crashes down on me.

"Dr Andrews is dealing with the subject." His voice takes on an angry tone that I'm not used to and his words wake me up right away.

"_What?_" I yell, "Why the hell did you leave him with Dr Andrews?" I snap shooting up and grabbing the locket that was lying on my dresser as I passed.

"Max! Wait!" he calls behind me, grabbing my arm to stop me. "What else did you expect? I come to check on you and you're on the floor out cold with him out of his restraints! How did he get out of them? Do you know what he did to you?" He questions and I really want to give an exasperated sigh.

Ignoring his question I shoot one of my own at him, "Where is Andrews?" I hiss angrily ripping my arm from his grip.

Confusion flits across Dr Garand's face but before he can answer the lights above go out followed by a heart wrenching cry that made my blood run cold.  
>"No! You <em>didn't<em>!" I all but scream when the lights flicker back on again.

Dr Garand is staring guiltily at the floor and I run down the hall, ignoring Sam when I pass him.  
>"Dr Ride!" he calls behind me.<p>

"Not now, Sam." I reply waving him off when he matches my pace.

I charge into the examination room, ignoring the warning from the soldiers guarding outside.

Fang is strapped to the frame with Dr Andrews and a few other men huddled over a machine in the corner. There's a single chord joining the machine and the frame and immediately I know what's happening. Dr Andrews flicks a switch on the panel and the lights cut off once again, only Fang's glow is visible and to my shock I watch as it brightens so intensely I have to shade my eyes. He cries out once again and my hands clench into fists at my sides. The lights turn back on and he slumps in his restraints, his glow all but gone again.

"Andrews!" I screech grabbing the cord connected to the frame and yanking it so hard it rips off. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

He gasps in surprise when he realises what I'm doing, "Dr Ride! Step away from the subject!"

"Get out." I hiss at him, glaring murderously. I'm beyond pissed; I don't think I've ever been so angry in my life.

He gasps at me in shock, "Excuse me?"

"I said, get. Out. You disobeyed my direct orders when you knew that I wasn't able to stop you from doing it. Now, get out before I have you forcibly removed."

Dr Andrews doesn't take to kindly to my words and opens his mouth to retort. "Do you think it would be wise to speak right now, Dr?" I ask putting my hands on my hips. I think he gets the fact that if he so much as huffs his time on this project will come to an abrupt end.

He snaps his mouth shut and stalks out of the room. The rest of them start whispering and I know they're not the least bit happy with me stopping their little experiment. Dr Saunders steps forward and clears his throat, "Excuse me, Dr Ride but what exactly is the problem here? We were just conducting a simple experiment-"

"And what were you hoping to achieve exactly? Electrocute him until he's dead?" I demand gesturing to Fang who is still slumped in his restraints.

"We were testing his limits, Dr." Dr Saunders defends, "You have been here for four days and we have done nothing but observe. Don't you think it is time to take it to the next level?"

I clench my jaw, "I was put in charge for a reason Dr Saunders and I gave orders not to touch the subject without my permission. If you think by trying to belittle me and going behind my back to conduct potentially lethal experiments it will make me give you permission to carry on you are _sadly_ mistaken."

Dr Garand chooses then to walk in with a very nervous expression in place, "Dr Garand, you are to take charge if I should be unable to make decisions myself and as for the rest of you I want you out of my sight. If there is any form of permanent damage to the subject because of your little stunt I will be informing Mr Jamison and don't think he won't hesitate to ruin every single one of you."

All looking extremely sour and muttering things they left the room, Dr Garand right behind them. "Do you need anything?" he enquires by the door.

"I'm fine." I assure him and just as he leaves Sam steps into the room with a gun slung over his shoulder as usual.

Dr Garand pats him on the shoulder and shuts the door behind him.

"Sam, if you could please wait outside." I instruct but he doesn't move.

He clears his throat and uncomfortably mutters, "I'm sorry Dr Ride, but I can't do that."

I raise my eyebrows at him but he stays rooted to the spot. "Soldier, I'm sure I just gave you an order."

He gulps, "Sergeant Dixon ordered me to stay in this room. After the subject escaped last time he doesn't trust anyone to be alone without some form of protection."

I scowl but know I'm not going to win so instead I just nod. I'd have to have a little chat with Sergeant Dixon after I'd tended to Fang.

I'm pretty sure he's passed out thanks to the force of the currents passing through his body and I walk around him quickly to see if there are any visible injuries. His wings are lying limply on the floor at a very uncomfortable angle and he's deathly pale.

"Well Sam, if I'm not getting rid of you come and help me."

He pauses when he notices that I'm undoing the restraints. "Dr, are you sure that is a good idea?"

I snort and point to Fang who's completely out and showing no signs of coming round anytime soon.

Sam clears his throat and nods, catching Fang when he collapses after I undo the last restraint.

"Give me a second." I say and swipe my arm across a counter knocking everything either to the ground or spinning across the counter so that we can lie Fang down. I know it won't be comfortable but I need to examine him to see if there's any lasting damage. I help Sam lift Fang onto the counter and pull off my coat and tuck it under his head. "Could you find some scissors?" I ask Sam and he nods.

He hands them to me and I carefully cut off the burnt material around his wrists and ankles so it doesn't heal into his skin with his fast healing. I wince as I take in the harsh second degree burns underneath which are already healing before my eyes. I'm horrified; we'd proved that it took a hell of a lot to hurt him and for the burns to be so apparent and raw now proved just how high the voltage was. "God." I breathe, "I'm sorry." I add in a whisper so low that I know Sam wouldn't have heard me. It takes a few minutes but the burns slowly heal and once there's only a light pink scar that I know will disappear in a few more minutes. I check him over to make sure there's no more wounds but it's his glow that's really worrying me now. It hasn't strengthened and with Sam there I couldn't do anything to fix it even if I didn't know how I could go about producing emotions to strengthen him.

"Alright, I think we can return him to his cell." I announce and Sam bangs on the door. Another soldier comes in and helps him carry Fang still unconscious back to his cell. I'm going to have to find a way into the cell without having a little audience but it'll take a lot.

I know I have to go findDixonnow and have him take back his orders. I don't know how I'm going to do it because he doesn't like taking orders from me even though I am in charge here. I locate him in the kitchen area sitting around a table with a few of his soldiers playing poker.

"Sergeant." I interrupt coming up behind him.

He sighs and places his cards down before turning in his chair warily. "Can I help you with something Dr Ride?" he asks politely though I can tell behind that he's cursing me.

"I don't appreciate having to be babysat, Sergeant."

He sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose in agitation, "It's necessary, Dr. I'm sure you can understand that."

"Mm," I hum as if for a moment I'm going to agree with him. Unfortunately I'm not in a very agreeable mood. "Unfortunately I don't. If you wouldn't mind, I'd like to _not_ have a soldier breathing down my neck in the future."

Dixonscowls, "Dr Ride he's dangerous-" he protests.

"The only dangerous thing in this building is your ability to disobey my orders Sergeant."

He opens his mouth but I stop him.

"I want it done, that's not a request." I say simply.

I returned to my room after that, figuring I had at least fifteen minutes until I could get access to Fang's room without a babysitter. I took out the locket from my pocket and sat on my bed. I couldn't believe that I hadn't recognised it before; my mother had worn it everywhere. I'd also spent years after that fixated with Angels and I became sort of nocturnal, I'd stay up all night and sleep most of the day but as I got older I never could figure out why I did it. Questions buzzed around my mind, if anything Fang had only added to the list instead of answering some of them. I remember Fang saying that it wouldn't open, I'd have to ask him about that. Deciding that I'd waited long enough I made my way to Fang's cell and I didn't even have to look at the soldiers by the door before they let me in with no questions asked.

Finally, some progress.

Fang's lying on the new bed which is once again bolted to the wall but this time the mattress isn't as thin as paper. The walls were painted white as I'd asked and the floor tiled white too. All in all, exactly what I'd asked had been done. i pace around the room for a few minutes trying to find a way to boost Fang's energy levels but this wasn't something simple, now that I knew that my tears could bring him back they didn't feel like making an appearance which frustrated me to no end which I doubt was helping much. Joy, compassion and love…I am so screwed. I finally stop my pacing and sit on the edge of the bed. I don't know what I'm thinking _'hey maybe if I stare at him long enough he'll jump up and start singing I feel pretty!'_

Why can't my life be simple? I inwardly complain and squeeze my eyes shut trying to find a way to bring forth the emotions he needed. Of course I came up blank and went back to staring at him for a few more minutes.

_Joy and compassion are very effective…_ _but nothing and I mean nothing will empower us more than love_ I went through his words in my head and had a light bulb moment. He said emotions empowered them, he never said those emotions had to be directed at them. _Alright Maximum think of something happy_. I shut my eyes and go through a hole bunch of memories and finally settle on a very vague memory of my mother and I at the park. I concentrate as hard as I can on it, imagining her smile as she pushed me on the swings, how _happy_ I was. I don't know if it's working but I keep on trying, playing the memory over and over again. Eventually I open my eyes to see if it's worked but his glow has barely brightened and I know it's not enough to keep him alive.

"Come on, Fang. A little help would be nice." I whisper hopelessly racking my brain for something else.

What else did he say? I ask myself running through our conversation again.

_You care for me enough to bring me back from the brink of death…_

Ok… I cared for him and I couldn't deny that but how did I play that to my advantage?

It was probably best if I figured out how much I cared about him. I thought about everything, playing every conversation and every thought I'd had about him since we'd first met. The first day I had been stupid and careless, I hadn't reported the fact that the anaesthetic didn't last as long as everyone thought and that made me realise that I'd cared about him way before he fell. I'd cared about him since I was four years old I just hadn't been aware of it until now. I cup his face in my hands and stroke his cheeks blocking out everything except for my feelings for Fang. I don't close my eyes this time instead I take in his long dark eyelashes that cast shadows on his cheeks, his olive toned skin highlighted by the glow, his strong jaw and his pale lips. I don't notice when I stop tracing every other feature and my eyes stay on his parted lips, nor do I notice when I start leaning in until his warm breath fans over my face. I'm so completely lost in him that I don't even notice his glow brightening and I close that last few centimetres to press my lips to his.

**O.o six pages…gosh that's like my longest chappie EVER! You guys better be grateful! Haha! **

**And the faxiness begins! Yaaaay! Thanks for reviewing guys, once again I love you all and you're amazing. Please keep it up!**

**What did you think? Were my explanations alright? I'm not too sure if I like this chappie or not so tell me your thoughts!**

**Less than 10 = a month**

**10-15 = as long as I want**

**15-20 = 2 weeks**

**20-25 = ASAP**

**REVIEWS=LUV**

**LUV=INSPIRATION**

**INSPIRATION=UPDATES**

**Fangrules**


	6. Monique Angelo

It's just a brush of the lips really but it's enough to have heat flooding through me. I linger for a second revelling in the wonderful warmth zinging through my body before I pull away only to find Fang's captivating eyes boring into me but that's not the first thing I notice, it's his glow. I'd never seen it so bright – excluding the electrocution that had happened earlier – and I blinked at him in shock. _This is not going to end well._ It floats through my mind and I know it's true.

"This really needs to stop happening." I mumble, hoping to break the nice little bubble we were encased in but Fang just gives me a tiny smile which makes my mind turn to mush

"I don't mind." He murmurs his finger ghosting across my no doubt bright red cheeks.

I abruptly stand up and clear my throat. _Oh god, I need to get out of here_. The white walls of the cell seem to be closing in around me and it feels like I'm running out of air.

Fang could probably sense my shirt in mood and sat up, cocking his head to the side in confusion. "Max?" He asks carefully watching me for a moment.

I don't say anything but lift my fist to bang on the door so I could get out and try and organise my thoughts only my fist connects with something warm instead.

I frown. I hadn't even noticed that Fang had moved in front of me. Yep, definitely need to get out.

"Hey," He whispers taking the hand that was still on his chest into both of his, uncurling it from its fist as he did so, "Look at me." he urges.

I don't. Instead I look everywhere _but_ at him. Well, I do until his hand cups my jaw and forces my face up. I give in with a sigh and chew on my lip.

His eyes lock with mine and they're so intense it's like he can see straight through me and I'm completely lost, all rational thought flying out the window.

"Don't be scared." He breathes.

I'm guessing he could feel the build up of fear because of what all this meant. "I…" Is my brilliant response. I couldn't think straight, the only thing going through my mind right then was a litany of _this can't be happening, oh god I'm screwed! _And of course _Why me?_ There was a loud commotion outside and a second later I heard the locks slide out of place and I just about jumped across the room to put some space between Fang and I. that would complete my day; get caught pressed up against the subject. _You_ try explaining _that_ to a bunch of 'narrow-minded fools' as Fang had so nicely put it a few days ago.

Fang lay down on the bed and proceeded to play dead while I straightened myself up and smoothed out my coat, just slipping on my poker face when the door opened. Much to my surprise it wasn't Dr Garand or Andrews or even Sergeant Dixon who stood in the doorway. It was Sam looking extremely uncomfortable. "You're needed in the boardroom, Dr Ride." He announces no doubt waiting for me to yell at him for interrupting whatever I was doing but I nodded glad to have the excuse to leave the room without Fang being able to stop me.

"Of course, thank you Sam." Then I all but run out of the room. Sam takes me to the boardroom where all the scientists and Sergeant Dixon are seated around a massive oval table in the centre of the conference room. Two soldiers are flanking Sergeant Dixon looking all smug with their guns in hand and all. Trigger-happy morons.

I stand at the head of the table instead of taking the seat offered to me by another soldier and wait for someone to start explaining.

Dr Garand takes the silence as his cue and stands up, "We're sorry to pull you from your study Dr Ride but we have been informed of a new associate who will be joining us later today: Dr Monique Angelo." He says formally but I can tell he's just as confused as I am.

I stay silent for a moment to collect my thoughts. A new scientist. Why would they be sending a new scientist? I don't like it at all but I don't bother questioning it, there's no point because I can't change the fact that she'll be here in the next few hours.

So instead I give a sharp nod, "Make sure a room is set up and everything is changed accordingly. I want to know when she arrives." I pause for a moment then add, "No one is to go near the subject for the rest of the day, after your little stunt earlier I want to make sure he recuperates properly before you do anything else." Everyone is excused and that's my cue to go lock myself in my room until I have to come out.

xXx

I had a bad feeling about this. I'm currently making my way to the observation room where I'm told Dr Angelo is waiting for me. I don't know what it is but something just doesn't sit well with me. Maybe it was because of what happened with Fang earlier or maybe it's the nerves that someone has been sent in to make sure we're doing our jobs and by that I mean me. When I open the door I scowl at the sight. It's definitely not what I was expecting. She's probably around my age maybe a year younger with flushed mocha skin and bright brown eyes. her hair is beyond curly but she's pulled it back into a somewhat pony, she's babbling away to Dr Andrews who looks extremely irritated and I'll give her kudos for ticking him off for me. I approach and she whips around with a massive grin. "Dr Ride! Oh wow, it's an honour I've hear so much about you. I have to say you've done an amazing job with the subject." She gestures to Fang who's now sitting up on the bed, stretching out his wings in all their breathtaking glory.

"Hello, Dr Angelo." I greet formerly distancing myself a little from the extremely bubbly woman.

She pouts but doesn't say anything instead she turns her attention back to the cell. "Have you tested his flight skills yet? I would _love_ to see that." she asks pointedly and Dr Andrews sneers in my direction. "No, I'm afraid we haven't yet had the chance."

I try not to glare at him as I speak, "His health hasn't been the best over the last few days, Dr Angelo. We've been observing him instead." I tell her though I know it sounds pathetic and I'll probably have to give in and let them test a few things or I'd be sacked for sure. Even the _thought_ of giving Fang over to Dr Andrews to experiment on was enough to make bile rise in the back of my throat.

She claps her hands excitedly, "Well then, could we arrange something for this afternoon possibly?" she smiles at me innocently but I get the feeling I don't have a choice.

xXx

Two hours later we're in the massive arena four floors down in the view box a couple of hundred metres up from where Fang's currently bolted to the floor by the ankles. No one had commented on his unusually bright glow yet but I know it's only a matter of time. Dr Angelo is watching wide-eyed as Fang stretches out his wings and gives a strong beat, enough to stir up dust around the whole arena.

Admittedly I'm a little excited too, I haven't seen him fly yet but if it's anything like everything else he does it's going to be amazing.

My breath catches in my throat when he takes a running start and launches himself into the air, massive black wings carrying his weight easily. There are whispers from all around me from the other Drs and even a few surprised soldiers and I don't blame them. I was right; I've never seen something so graceful.

Fang circles the arena a few times below us before shooting up and coming to a halt in front of the six inch thick bullet proof glass separating us from him. He hovers for a moment, his eyes wondering over everyone in the view box including Dr Angelo before landing on me and settling there longer than necessary. I lift my eyes to his for a second and they're so intense I'm lost. Thankfully though Dr Angelo puts her hand on my shoulder and breaks me from my little trance.

Fang dives down, his wings pulled in close and I think he's gone mad and really is trying to kill himself.

Someone cries out when his wings – thankfully – snap out a few inches off the ground stopping him from ploughing headfirst into the dirt.

xXx

I wasn't sure if I should be frustrated or grateful that Dr Angelo had yet to leave my side all week. I hadn't been left in a room with Fang alone since the day she arrived. Of course her unwanted presence meant that I had to consent to quite a few tests but I was careful to make sure that none of them were very painful. We focused on his wings for most of the time and everyone seemed pretty happy about that. Not even Dr Andrews complained about it as long as I let him take more blood. Dr Angelo is… strange to say the least. There's something not right about her but I can't put my finger on it.

I'd also spent every second of the day fighting an internal battle which I had still yet to win.

I sat on my bed late that night, fingering the locket which had still not opened trying to make up my mind if I should go and talk to Fang about…everything or not. I stayed there for a few more minutes running my thumb over the patterns on the locket before I finally made up my mind and got up. I checked my watch and scrunched up my nose. Two in the morning. Damn him for making me so restless. I ran a hand through my hair wincing when my fingers caught a nasty knot. Probably best if I brush my hair first. I think forcing a brush through my wild brown hair matted from my constant tossing and turning. Once I'm presentable I leave the comfort of my room and pad down the creepy hallway which looks even worse without the occasional soldier by a door or walking in the opposite direction. I make it safely to the cell but as I turn the corner I stop in my tracks. The guards are out cold, sprawled across the floor with their guns kicked away from their hands. Oh my god. My heart picked up its pace and I quickly open the door to Fang's cell scared out of my mind that something had happened to him. What I found confused and freaked me out even more.

**OOOO! What did Max find! Review and you'll find out (hint hint, nudge nudge) ;-)**

**Thank you for all your wonderful reviews and please keep it up!**

**The people from **_**Finding True Love**_** and **_**Project Guardian Angel**_** won't be too happy with me – I haven't written anything for either of those stories. Oopsie! Lol!**

**Oh yeah I want summin to read, any of you got sum really awesome fics to suggest? **

**Less than 10 = a month**

**10-15 = 3 weeks**

**15-20 = 2 weeks**

**20-25 = ASAP**

**REVIEWS=LUV**

**LUV=INSPIRATION**

**INSPIRATION=UPDATES**

**Fangrules**


	7. Not without you

"_Fang_?" I hissed and both – yes, _both_ – Angels turned to me in surprise. My head was swimming and I knew I should probably find somewhere to sit before I hurt myself.

Fang was by my side a second later, his arms wrapping around me to make sure I didn't fall.

"Is this her?" the other Angel enquired setting his eyes on me. They were the opposite of Fang's midnight eyes that twinkled with stars. This Angel's eyes were blue like the clear sky.

"Yes." Fang says with the tiniest of reassuring smiles playing at his lips.

"Well then, let's go."

I'm about to ask where exactly everyone's going followed by a very hysterical who the hell are you and how did you get in here but I'm cut off by a nervous, "Iggy, Max isn't– never mind." I frown recognising that voice. I wriggle out of Fang's arms and turn to take in Dr Angelo standing in the doorway looking like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Hi, Dr Ride." She squeaks, fiddling with her hands.

"Could someone please tell me what's going on?" I breathe, about a second away from losing consciousness. This was really happening way too much for my liking because before I'd come here I'd never feinted in my life. I could handle anything yet I'm here for two weeks and I've passed out, what? Three times? Geeze that has to be some sort of record!

Dr Angelo sidled up to the other Angel who took her hand, his eyes darting to her for a second before returning to me.

"Uh-well-you see, I'm not really a Scientist." She starts, looking rather nervous.

I give her a very pointed 'no, _really_?' look and she chews on her lip.

"We came to release Fang." The other Angel says, pulling Monique a little closer to his side. "But it appears that he doesn't want releasing."

"Iggy." Fang all but growls in warning.

"What does that mean?" I ask eyeing Fang sceptically.

Fang glowers at the other Angel –Iggy– for a second longer before he sets his endless eyes on me. "I promised that I'd never leave you."

I take a step back in shock as I process his words finally ending on gaping at him in disbelief. "You are joking right?" I hiss at him, looking from him to Monique to Iggy.

"No, he's very serious Ms Ride." Iggy says to me formally, "He's willing to die here."

I stutter out something that doesn't really sound like anything, still unable to wrap my head around all of this. It was happening so fast, I hadn't actually considered the fact that Fang would sooner or later die here. I'd been trying to keep him safe day to day but I knew I couldn't do it forever. Yet here was his chance to get out, to live and he was _turning it down_? For me? I get that he'd fallen for me and that was a massive enough sacrifice that I'd refused to think about too much since I found out but there just seemed to be no end to what he would do for me. I still couldn't figure out why, I mean seriously I was just a human who'd die in a couple of decades and he was an Angel from freaking heaven! Who in their right mind would give that up? Besides, short of my mother and father no one had so much as given a penny for me so having an Angel Fall _and_ sentence himself to death all for me was a tad overwhelming.

"Iggy!" Monique gasps, smacking his arm. "This is none of your business." I come out of my thoughts and watch as she tugs him towards the door. "I'm so sorry Dr Ride, we'll give you some privacy." Then after shooting me a sympathetic glance she disappears out the door which closes behind them.

Once I'm sure they're not coming back in I cross my arms over my chest really wishing I had something to say at that moment. Because I can't think of anything else I ask a very stupid question, "You'd die here just because you made a promise to me twenty-one years ago?"

Fang doesn't answer because we both know the answer to that already but somehow saying it out loud only makes it even more insane. "You can't die here." I say shaking my head. "You can't."

He raises an eyebrow at me, "Why not?" he murmurs closing the space between us to gather me in his arms again, the heat I'd grown to expect sizzling through me. "If it means you're happy, why not?"

Instinctively I lean into him, hiding my face in the material of the overalls. It's insane how safe I feel with his arms wrapped around me protectively. "I'm not worth this."

"I love you, Max. You don't seem to understand what that means." He pulls away a little so he can look at me properly, his onyx eyes boring into me.

"I haven't exactly gotten a lot of explanations of late." I grumble my lame excuse.

He sighs and tucks a lock of my hair behind my ear. "When Angels fall in love…" he trails off a warmth filling his eyes that I'd only seen once before and that was after our kiss. "That's it. We love with everything in us and only once. Nothing will ever compare to how much I care for you, Max. No matter how many thousands of years I live I'll _always_ belong to you. That's why I Fell in the first place because _I'm yours_."

Tears well up in my eyes and I furiously blink them back. I'm acting like a baby. _Grow up, Max!_ I snap at myself. _You have a choice to make and you need to hurry the hell up!_ "If you're willing to stay here for me will you leave for me?" I ask hoping it sounds more confident than I think it does.

Almost instantly Fang answers, "No."

"Why?" I enquire really wishing that he'd have said yes so that I could get him out before I chickened out.

"I'm not going to leave you here." He tells me stubbornly.

I know that no matter what I say or do he won't be changing his mind any time soon. I think for a few minutes, trying to organise my whizzing thoughts but it all comes down to one thing. There was no doubt about the fact that I had to get Fang out. I wouldn't let him die in this place because I knew first hand just how that would happen and it was too horrific to even think about. Fang wouldn't leave without me and even if he did I'd be completely screwed and would take full responsibility for the escape of the Angel, the least of my worries would be my career. There was only one thing that I could do, "Then I'll go with you." I tell him determinedly.

His eyes swirl with uncertainty, "You'll have to give up everything." He says it likes that's going to change my mind but I roll my eyes.

"I will not watch you die here and I most definitely won't be the person responsible for your death. Besides, I don't think I can do this anymore."

"Sorry to interrupt." Monique's voice comes from behind me, "but its twenty minutes until rounds are made." She warns before ducking outside again.

"Are you sure about this?" Fang whispers, caressing my cheek gently.

"No, not really." I admit, "I'm not sure about any of it but I know that I won't be able to live with myself if you die because of me."

He's about to argue again so to keep him quiet I lean up and press my lips to his. "We need to go." I murmur feeling his lips tug into a smile.

…**and? Whaddya fink? Is it ok? I'm alternating stories at the mo which is a little difficult. Lol! **

**So obviously they're leaving the base and the real trouble's gnu start now. I have a vague idea of what is gonna happen but let's hope that it'll flow easily. **

**More things will be revealed in the next chappie but I like to take my time with all the little surprises I have. **

**Please go check out my other stories and vote on my poll!**

**REVIEW! I love reviews as much as Fang loves Max and that's saying something! Hahaha! And it's my B-day on Sunday! It only happens once a year so please review and give me a great prezzie!**

**Reviews:**

**Less than 10 = a month and a half (I'm heading to U.K. for August)**

**10-15 = 2 weeks**

**15-20 = 1 1/2 weeks**

**20-25 = ASAP**

**REVIEWS=LUV**

**LUV=INSPIRATION**

**INSPIRATION=UPDATES**

**Fangrules**


	8. Arizona

"Now that a decision has been made can we get going? I don't feel like exposing ourselves to more humans than necessary." Iggy's voice drifts into the room and I raise a questioning eyebrow at Fang.

"I'll explain everything." He assures taking my hand to tug me out of the cell.

One of the guards is stirring and lets out a loud groan.

Iggy and Monique are whispering frantically to each other a few feet from the door. Monique is looking quiet panicked while Iggy's probably trying to calm her down.

"Ten minutes until rounds. There's no way we can make it far enough even if we do fly." She groans, eyes shooting down to her watch and back up to Iggy.

"We'll just have to make a plan then." Iggy's blue eyes sparkle mischievously and when I glance up at Fang I find a smirk on his lips. For some reason I don't think this is going to end well.

"What do you say, Fang?"

"If it's going to work we need to get out now. How did you get passed the guards? Did you knock them all out too?"

Iggy chuckles but shakes his head, "I acquired some new toys." He takes a solid silver band off of his arm and tosses it at Fang who catches it easily.

It's covered in very fine patterns but I blink in shock when where Fang touches it the patterns start to glow. He shakes his head, "Where did you get this?" I'm guessing by the tone of voice that he's either angry or impressed, I'm not too sure, maybe somewhere in between.

Iggy just shrugs in reply.

"What's that?" I ask Fang touching the warm metal.

"Escape the top secret, high tech base now explanations later." Monique cuts in practically vibrating where she stands from her obvious worry.

"She's right." Fang says, slipping the band on and taking me in his arms again.

I'm more than a little confused but before I can open my mouth to tell him that as much as I loved him holding me we needed to go Iggy's wings snap out followed by a flash of light and when I can finally see again Iggy's gone along with Monique.

"Wha-" I start cutting myself off when a tingling sensation washes over me and I'm blinded by another flash of light.

I open my eyes about a second later and I gape down, taking in the expanse of orange tinted sand from the rising sun as far as I can see. We were outside. No, we were not only outside, we were in the _air_! I gasp and my hands shoot up around Fang's neck, gripping him as tight as I could.

I feel more than hear his laugh when his arms pull me securely to him, "I won't drop you." He says right by my ear and I crack open an eye to glare at him.

"Some warning would have been nice." I hiss watching as the small black structure that was the surface of the base disappears in the distance. Wow, how _fast_ were we going? I shiver when I realise that I'm actually pretty cold and bury myself further into Fang, revelling in the crackling heat that is guaranteed whenever we touch. "What exactly just happened?" I mumble into the material of the overalls, my mind spinning from being in the base one second and in the air the next.

"Angel tech," he chuckles in my ear, "I'll explain when we land."

xXx

I don't know how long Fang flies with me in his arms but it's long enough for me to get a little sleepy. It had, after all, been the middle of the night when I'd gone to talk to him. It doesn't help that Fang's humming a tune that I vaguely recognise as what my mom used to sing to me and pretty soon I'm fast asleep cocooned in Fang's warmth. When I regain consciousness it's thanks to a very light jostle but since the only form of movement I'd felt in the last few hours was the rhythmic beating of Fang's wings it's a bit of a surprise. I blearily look up at Fang's glow framed face with a frown.

He glanced down at me and smiles, pulling me into his chest a bit more, "Good afternoon." He greets softly.

"Where are we?" I slur noticing Iggy carrying Monique beside us.

"Arizona." Fang tells me, "There's a place we can stay at here."

"M'kay." I sigh laying my head on Fang's shoulder. I hardly notice when he walks up onto a white porch and enters a cosy little house.

"Bedroom's down the hall to the left." Iggy calls heading off in the other direction with Monique who's still fast asleep.

The door creaks when Fang opens it – how I don't know because he's still carrying me – and seconds later I'm laid on a very soft bed.

Fang pulls away and I can tell he's about to leave me to sleep and probably catch a few z's of his own (note to self, ask Fang if he actually needs to sleep) but I grip his arm to stop him. I tug on his arm to show him what I want and after a second he complies by climbing on the bed with me and allowing me to cuddle up to his chest. I wonder if he's uncomfortable because of his wings but right then I'm still too sleepy to think properly and I'm down again before I know it.

xXx

When I come round again the sun's just coming up and I don't know how I could have slept for the whole day and night. I blame it on the amount of stress that had built up over the last few weeks.

I have a pounding headache and I bury my face in the closest pillow like that would actually help. Everything from the day before comes rushing back only intensifies the jackhammer currently beating against my poor brain. I squeeze my eyes shut and don't move for a minute. God, what the hell had I done? I was a gifted and respected scientist who took no crap from anyone and had the chance to go extremely far, so what if my social life had been lacking a little? That didn't mean I had to run away with my Guardian Angel in the heat of the moment because I was feeling a little guilty.

The true consequences of my actions is really starting to hit and I wonder if I've made the right decision. An image of Fang lying on the table, his face pale and his glow barely visible makes me shake my head. Yeah it was irrational and I probably should have thought through it better, come up with something so that I could get Fang out and not have the government and Itex after us but it's a bit late now right? At least Fang's safe. Once those traitorous thoughts are locked up safely in the recesses of my mind I get up.

Since I'm alone in the small bedroom with floral wallpaper from decades ago and washed out white curtains I decide to go find Fang because I think it was time for some _real_ would be nice to know what I'd gotten myself into. I drag my lazy bum out of the bed and spot a change of clothes on top of a dresser under the only window and smile. I get changed and run my fingers through my knotted hair thanks to the flying yesterday. I give up after a few minutes of taming my afro-like hairstyle and pad out of the room in my socks. I can hear voices drifting into the corridor from an open door and I wander over, my head peeking in to find Iggy and Fang sitting at a table on backless chairs, their wings pulled in close and glowing bright as ever. It's just a tad odd to have them looking so normal, Fang's changed out of the blue overalls he'd worn at the base and is now dressed in a pair of black jeans, a black T-shirt and black sneakers. He looks extremely good in black but it's very strange to have him looking so relaxed as he chats to Iggy. Yeah, definitely going to take a while to get used to.

Monique is humming and dancing around the kitchen, twirling from one cupboard to the next and pulling out things as she went. There's an old radio on top of the window on some station that's playing some eighties music. I bite back a laugh at her when she slips but just managed to steady herself before she fell straight into a bowl full of flower.

Iggy's head snaps up the second she does even though she didn't make a sound. Something else to add to my growing list of questions.

When Iggy looks up everyone notices me standing in the doorway and Fang sets his eyes on me making a blush rise up on my cheeks. I need to locate a hairbrush.

"Oh! Good morning Max." Monique chimes grinning at me, "I hope you like pancakes."

"With chocolate sauce and cream." Fang says casually but it takes everything in me to not gape at him like an idiot.

I snap myself out of my shocked daze and nod in Monique's direction.

**Sigh, yes a very fillerish chappie but I promise that the next chappie will be more interesting and eventful. **

**I have to go consider changing the plot of one of my stories so I'm not in the best of moods. Please review everyone, I love reviews they're like chocolate and **_**everyone**_** loves chocolate.**

**Reviews:**

**Less than 10 = a month and a half**

**10-15 = 2 weeks**

**15-20 = 1 1/2 weeks**

**20-25 = ASAP**

**REVIEWS=LUV**

**LUV=INSPIRATION**

**INSPIRATION=UPDATES**

**Fangrules**


	9. explenations

She giggles and goes back to whipping up a batch of pancakes.

I shift from foot to foot awkwardly for a moment before Iggy stands up and stretches out his wings.

Fang follows suite and kisses my forehead as he passes, "I'll be back in about an hour then we'll talk."

"Where are you going?" I ask catching his arm.

"Just for a fly."

I eye him suspiciously but nod and let him go. The second I hear the front door creak, however, I turn to Monique "Where are they actually going?"

She laughs and places a plate piled high with pancakes on the table. "Perimeter check." She explains and goes on to pick up a whole bunch of toppings from the counter but I frown.

Why would they need to do a perimeter check? Heck I didn't even know there was a perimeter _to_ check! Did they think we were followed? I paled at the thought. No, there was no way that we were followed. We were out of there and gone in the blink of an eye. Still since I was now worried I cautiously asked Monique, "Why?"

She pauses and nervously glanced at me. "I should probably let Fang explain."

I give her an 'I'm not giving in so just tell me and save us both a lot of time' look and she caves.

"It's not Itex like you're thinking." She says vaguely and busies herself with cleaning up the kitchen.

"Monique." I warn.

"My name's not Monique, you can call me Nudge."

"Alright, Nudge. If they're not looking for Itex then who are they looking for?"

"Wait for Fang to get back. I promise he can explain it better than I can. He is the Angel if you remember." That was obviously the end of the conversation and I spent the next hour or so tapping my foot and glancing in the direction of the door every two seconds.

Finally after an eternity I hear a loud thump come from outside which makes me jump and a few seconds later Iggy and Fang appear in the doorway, faces flushed from their fly and Fang's hair sticking up in every direction. They're both glowing a little brighter than usual which is saying something and Fang's lips are tugged up in a small smile.

"So, perimeter check huh?" I say casually when Fang comes over to kiss the top of my head.

His eyes shoot over to Nudge who defensively crosses her arms over her chest, "I didn't do anything!" She pouts.

Fang sighs and takes my hand, "I didn't want you to worry." He tells me softly but I just half glare at him.

"So, there's something to worry about?" I ask which makes Iggy choke back a laugh.

Silence fills the room but after a moment Iggy begins, "You've heard about the War right? The reason Angel's fell in the first place?"

I nod, "Yeah, I did a little research before I took my position."

"What do you know?" Fang enquires taking the seat across from me.

I think back to the various books I'd checked out of the library and the hours spent on the internet. "Uh, it was all because of Lucifer right? He was one of the eight Archangels and he wanted to overthrow God because he was jealous of man so he got kicked out but he had something like a third of the Angel regiment on his side when he was going to overthrow God so they fell with him. That's about it." I admit feeling rather stupid since I obviously didn't know too much. **(Ok, that all came from Google, I apologise if there's anything incorrect. Everything from here on is made up and has nothing to do with anything recorded biblically or otherwise. I'll be using some Angel names that have been recorded but the name is where it stops for any resemblance between my writing and the actual Angel)**

Nudge smiles at me, "All of the above are correct but there's little more to it than that. The kinda stuff that wasn't written down." She looks over at Fang to continue.

He locks eyes with me and I'm instantly lost in the pools of onyx,"Yes, a third of the angels fell to side with Lucifer; most did it because they thought he would bring change and annihilate man. They were jealous of man because God loved them so much. Obviously though that plan didn't go so well and when they were sure that Lucifer couldn't take over they abandoned him. They were banned from Heaven and Hell and left to roam the earth for eternity amongst man."

"We call them the Betrayers." Iggy cuts in and grins when Fang shoots him an irritated glance.

"Besides man there was only one thing that they hated more and that was the Nephilim; part Angel part human. The Betrayers saw them as abominations and set out to kill every Angel on earth who was in love with a human. It was justice to them because in their eyes the Angels on earth were the true Betrayers because they were tainting Angel blood. The deaths got to such an extent that Angels were banned from Earth and Nephilim died out." Fang finally finished his little retelling of history and looked over at the other two to see if there was anything they wanted to add.

I was busy blinking at Fang in shock, processing what he'd said. "So…shortened and put in a way I can understand a bunch of really ticked off Angels turned demons turned whatever-they-are-now are out to kill us all?"

Iggy snorts then nods and Nudge giggles.

Brilliant, I'm being hunted by practically every human and Angel on this damn planet. Not a very fun thing to find out especially after my negative thoughts this morning.

**Short I know but I've been busy. Please review since I updated wen I didn't think I wud be able to! I have to go, bye!**

**REVIEWS=LUV  
>LUV=INSPIRATION<br>INSPIRATION=UPDATES**

**Fangrules**


	10. Demons

xXx

We were standing in the cellar which was lined floor to ceiling with silver cases tucked into drawers. I hadn't really been paying attention when Iggy and Fang had been talking in the kitchen, I was too busy considering what they'd already told me but when they had got up and left I was quick to follow them leaving nudge in the kitchen humming to herself.

I cock my head to the side in confusion, "What's in them?" I enquire.

Iggy just grins smugly and opens one of the glass drawers to take out a long, thin case inside it. He hoists it up onto a massive padded table in the centre of the room and opens it to reveal a beautifully carved sword nestled into a pool of blood red silk.

Fang picks up the sword and experimentally cuts it through the air with a calculating expression on his face.

I have to stop myself from gaping at the brilliant light that the sword is emitting – it's almost at a par with Fang's glow – and the strange humming noise it makes the second it moves.

"How did you get this?" Fang whispers to Iggy who's going through the various other cases looking for something. I don't know if it's just me but Fang doesn't seem too chuffed that Iggy has it.

Iggy sighs and opens another smaller drawer to take out a case no bigger than my hand and opens it. It's empty. I'm rather disappointed by this; I want to see what else is in these cases. I'm guessing this is all 'Angel tech' as Fang put it when I had asked about the band. Speaking of which Iggy takes it off his arm and places it gingerly into the red satin then closes it and puts it back in the drawer. "Look, I did what I had to, alright? If it wasn't for them we'd have been found years ago." He says defensively.

"Um, hello? Someone care to explain?" I pipe up just as Fang's about to say something.

They both seem to realise that I'm there at the same time and Fang places the sword back down in the case. "When we Fall, we loose any…privileges I suppose. Things like these are lost." He gestures to the sword. "But during the original Fall, that didn't happen. Angel's fell with whatever they were holding and those items have become 'collectables' for Fallen like us. They're the only way to protect ourselves from the Betrayers but they're not easy to come by." He shoots a pointed glare at Iggy who grumbles something unintelligible.

"The only ones who have access to these celestial tools and such are Demons." Iggy says flatly. "It's like a black market trading in artefacts from the original Fall."

I sit and stare at them for a moment, it shouldn't shock me really I mean they are Angels so it stands to reason that there are Demons too but to have them voice it doesn't make me feel any better. I bite back the sick feeling that creeping up on me and nod, "So, you had to get all this stuff from Demons?" I gesture around the room at the cases filled with various things.

"Well, not _all_ of it. We've had the occasional run-in with the Betrayers over the years so some of it's from them."

I process this and nod along with what Iggy says, "Alright but I don't get it, why's it so bad to deal with Demons? I mean if these things are the only way to protect you from the Betrayers surely you can put up with a few sour Angel's turned bad."

Both of them look extremely amused by my little statement but Fang clears his throat and explains before I can snap at them "Demons aren't very picky on who buys the artefacts. It could be Angel, Demon or Betrayer, they really couldn't care less as long as thy get the price they want which is usually a substantial amount. They have connections with the Betrayers so it's very risqué to get anything so soon after I've Fallen. They'll be hunting us like mad."

"So we have to stay under the radar right? It can't be that hard." I say but I can tell there's something I'm missing.

Fang sighs, "Why don't we go outside and talk?" he suggests.

**Another short chappie, sorry. Reviews were rather terrible last chappie, only twelve. You think we could do better? Please guys? I have a little more free time so I can write a bit more.**

**IF I GET MY REVIEWS I'LL LOAD THE NEXT CHAPPIE WITH FAX!**

**Reviews:**

**Less than 10=a month**

**10-15=three weeks**

**15-20=two weeks**

**20-25=1 week**

**25-30= ASAP! (I'm upping the stakes a bit ;-D)**

**REVIEWS=LUV  
>LUV=INSPIRATION<strong>

**INSPIRATION=UPDATES**

**Fangrules**


	11. Love me

xXx

It's a nice day when we step out onto the porch two minutes later. The sun is shining, there's a very light breeze coming through the trees surrounding the house and the birds are chirping. I hadn't really looked outside since my arrival yesterday, I'd been more concerned about the fact that I'd just run away with an Angel and had the worlds most powerful company on my tail.

I follow Fang to a bench on the grass and sit down beside him. We're both silent for a while, me with my head tipped up towards the sun breathing in the fresh air that tastes almost crisp. Since Fang is making no move to start talking anytime soon I let my thoughts drift away. Something about Iggy and Fang's expressions when I'd said we just had to stay out of sight told me that it wasn't as easy as that. But then again, it could be right? I mean they were a bunch of psychotic pissed off Angels-gone-bad so why would they make it easy? I'm so lost in my thoughts I don't even notice when Fang takes my hand until he brings it to his lips.

I jump at the zing that shoots up my arm and blink at him in shock for a second.

"Welcome back." He murmurs against my skin, kissing my wrist before letting my hand go.

"Uh…"Is the amazing answer I come up with because I'm pretty sure my brain is fried. I try to remember what I'd been thinking about two seconds ago but it just won't happen and Fang's smiling at me knowingly like he knows exactly what he does to me. It's very frustrating, I really just want to hit him and tell him to stop it but that's hardly fair is it? It's not his fault my brain turns to mush whenever he looks at me like that, like I'm the answer to everything. It makes butterflies rise in my stomach and for some reason I feel exposed. Maybe it's because I have nowhere to run, back at the base I had always been in control but now I had absolutely no control whatsoever; I didn't even know what was going on!

Sensing my abrupt shift in mood the adoration slips from his eyes, instantly replaced by concern. "Max." He whispers gently and I can feel his warm breath fan across my face, he cups my cheek and just stares at me for a moment like that will tell him exactly what he needs to know. Hell, he's been watching me since the day I was born, it probably will. The thought makes my stomach churn even more. He knew me; inside and out, he knew ever mistake I'd made, every private detail in my life and yet I didn't know a single thing about him. Nothing, not a thing besides the fact that he was my Guardian Angel until he fell from Heaven in the hopes of me falling in love with him.

I blurt out my thoughts before I can stop myself, "I don't know you."

Confusion is written over his features for a millisecond before it turns into a heartbreaking sadness. He sighs softly and his hand drops from my face. The other slips from mine and he stares out into the trees as he speaks, "No, you don't." his eyes shut as he says this and his bright glow almost instantly disappears. I suck in a breath, my eyes widening as this happens. I'm about to cry out when his wings start to shimmer, like rippling water before they disappear altogether leaving me staring at his back where they had been just seconds ago.

I'm shocked into silence, blinking rapidly like that will make them appear again.

He returns his midnight eyes back to me only now….now they don't sparkle with stars, now they are an impenetrable black, like a black hole sucking me in. I'm praying he'll start explaining soon or I might collapse.

Thankfully he does when I manage to stutter out, "Y-your wings!"

A ghost of a smile flashes over his face so quickly if I'd blinked I would have missed it. "It's only glamour, our _human camouflage_." He explains and then all humour disappears from his tone, "I want you to know _me_, love _me_ without any celestial intervention, as if I was human."

I'm still not liking the lack of wings and a glow, it's making flashes of his electrocution and all his near-deaths flash behind my lids so I tell him truthfully, "But you're not human, you're an _Angel_ Fang and if I'm going to love you, I think I'm going to have to accept the fact that you're a giant bird." I hope my last comment will make him smile again and I find my heart fluttering in my chest when I succeed.

"I love you so much." He breathes, his wings appearing again along with the stars twinkling in his midnight eyes.

I open my mouth to say something but it comes out as a sharp gasp as something hit me in the back. Something small and sharp that imbeds itself into my back. I can feel blood tricking down my back and can feel the searing pain shooting through me but I hardly register any of that because I can see a figure in the trees behind Fang's head, a dark figure crouched on a branch high up and then it moves and I can make out two massive wings, tattered and torn and radiating pure darkness.

"Max!" Fang cries, arms shooting out to hold me up when I slump towards him. "Fang." I breathe before collapsing; the darkness the figure is radiating seems replace the air making it feel like I was inhaling smoke before I lost consciousness.

**Whoa, that's very short… I'm sorry guys but it's been seriously hectic lately, between juggling my colab and shopping till me feet drop off I haven't had a lot of time to write for this and I was admittedly really stuck as to how Max and Fang's convo would go….bleg, it's really lame and I apologise profusely. If you wish to read something ten times better than my botched attempt this chappie go check out **_**Maximumrain3**_**'s story **_**Of Sun and Moon**_**. **

**Please review, even if it's only to complain about how utterly shite this was. **

**Reviews:**

**Reviews:**

**Less than 10=a month**

**10-15=three weeks**

**15-20=two weeks**

**20-25=1 week**

**25-30= ASAP!**

**I know I also promised a lot of fax but it just wasn't possible for what I planned, I hope you can forgive me, I do however promise to at least sneak in a steamy kiss next chapter. **

**REVIEWS=LUV  
>LUV=INSPIRATION<strong>

**INSPIRATION=UPDATES**

**Fangrules**


	12. Blood Of Lucifer

xXx

"You know, considering you Fell for her I'd have expected better protection." The voice filters through the heavy daze clouding my mind and with it comes the jackhammer in my head. I want to groan and curl up into a ball but I don't seem to have control over my limbs.

"Remind me why you're here?" a familiar voice hisses in reply and my pulse quickens when I realise that it's Fang and he's very close. I want to reach out for him but my arms just aren't cooperating and the jackhammer has turned into a full out explosion.

There's a chuckle, "Oh Fang, I thought we'd put all this behind us. I did save her life after all."

"Dylan, that's enough." Someone warns. I'm pretty sure that's Iggy speaking and now I'm more than a little confused. What happened? And where the hell am I? It all comes back in a rush, the dark figure with swirling smoky wings and the sharp pain in my back which would explain the dull ache.

"Hey, I'm only stating the facts." The third guy, Dylan, replies.

I try to open my eyes and after a few seconds they flutter open, bright light spilling into my eyes making me wince. "_Max_." Fang breathes noticing my movement.

His face appears above me and I just blink at him in shock, large purple circles ly under his eyes and he looks extremely _drained_, his black hair is even messier than usual like he's run his hands through it a hundred times and I'm not too sure where his glow begins and the background light ends which isn't good.

My alarm must have shown because he takes my hand in both of his and gives it a squeeze. Warmth tingles up my arm and through my body as per usual but something tells me that it's not just a loving gesture. Sure enough ever so slightly Fang's glow brightens confirming my thoughts.

His midnight eyes bore into me while his fingers ghost across my jaw.

"What happened?" I croak and wince. My throat feels like sandpaper has rubbed it raw.

"Betrayer attack." Someone says simply and I look over to find a man with golden hair leaning casually against the wall, arms crossed over his chest and his ocean eyes gleaming with mischief.

I tense when I take in the massive smoky wings behind him, radiating such an intense darkness I get dizzy just looking at them. I take a deep breath to calm myself only to have my lungs invaded by it, thick tendrils snaking their way down my throat. I blink in shock and then it's gone, his wings are still almost glowing with darkness but the suffocating feeling is gone. I shut my eyes again, taking a few deeps breaths to assure myself I was just imagining it and clutch Fang's hand a little tighter.

"I think you should go." Iggy instructs sternly and after grumbling the man is gone.

"He shouldn't be here; it's messing with her recovery." Fang growls not in the least bit pleased.

"We can't exactly kick him out, Fang, this is his territory and you know that." Iggy says disapprovingly.

"Fang?" I mumble, scowling when my throat burns.

"Hey," his eyes are instantly on me and I let myself get lost in the comforting familiarity of them, "You need to rest," he instructs gently, rubbing circles on the back of my hand which is still tightly gripped in his.

I shake my head which turns out to be a bad idea when the world spins. I squeeze my eyes shut, hating the throbbing in my head. "How did they find us?" I ask, sitting up. There's a stabbing pain in my back but I ignore it and take the glass of water Iggy offers me gratefully. I chug it down and sigh and the momentary relief it brings.

"They've been tracking us since we left the base, I'm actually surprised it took them so long to act on it." Iggy says.

Seeing my confusion Fang elaborates, "They've sort of evolved over the last couple of millennia, they have abilities that help them track Fallen and their humans, they would have known it the second we left the base."

I nod slowly, relieved when I don't get dizzy, "Ok, but if they knew where we were and they're trying to kill us why didn't they? From what I understand they're pretty damn good at their job."

Iggy chuckles and crosses his arms over his chest, white wings ruffling behind him.

Fang's mood however seems to worsen and he scowls, "They tried and almost succeeded. You were shot Max, with a poison arrow. Everyone's amazed that you're even still alive." He says it with such hate and despair that I can't _not_ do something to appease him.

I lay my hand against his warm cheek, caressing it soothingly and offer a reassuring smile, "Well, I'm fine now."

I didn't expect my words to have the effect they did, he winces and pulls away, a definite first I must admit. It's like I've been slapped in the face, he refuses to look at me and Iggy's watching this with pity in his crystal eyes.

"Fang?" I say slowly hoping for an explanation for his behaviour.

"You're not ok, Max. You're far from ok." He laughs sourly without humour, "You're dying." He spits out like the words are acid in his mouth.

I just blink at him in shock, my brain is trying to process this information but I can't register it. "What?" I ask stupidly, eyes wide.

Iggy uncrosses his arms and comes over to the bed where he perches himself on the edge, "The arrow you were hit with was dipped in blood, Lucifer's blood. It's lethal anything and everything that it comes into contact with, we've managed to slow down the effects but that's as much as can be done with the resources we have."

Lucifer's blood, I have the blood of the freaking _Devil_ inside me….oh god, I need to lie down again. I drop down onto the pillows, staring blankly up at the ceiling. "How long, you know, before it kills me?" I whisper, a lump growing in my throat. I can feel tears stinging the back of my eyes but I refuse to let them fall, I would _not_ cry.

When I don't get an answer I look over at Iggy whose eyes are on Fang standing by the single window in the tiny room we're in. it's literally only four grey walls with a bed in the middle.

"Four weeks, six at the most." Fang grinds out through clenched teeth, his hands fisted at his sides.

If it's even possible I think he's taking it worse than I am, what remains of his usually bright glow is already almost gone making him look almost human except for the glossy black wings curled close to his back.

"There's no way to cure it?" I enquire steadily, turning back to Iggy.

He sighs, "Only one but it's impossible."

I raise my eyebrows to indicate him to continue.

"The only cure is the blood of an archangel, Lucifer once was one and it's the only thing that can counteract the effects but there are no fallen archangel's I can guarantee that, they're still very much in heaven and we gave up any rights to heaven the day we chose to Fall so the gates of heaven are sealed to us."

Fang's started shaking and one hand has gone to his hair which he's tugging hard at.

Alarm flooded through me and I pushed off the thin sheet covering me. I hardly notice the fact that I'm not in the clothes I had been in but it registers that someone had to have changed me. I cross the small space separating us and slip my arms around his waist. I clutch him tightly, burying my face in his black shirt, breathing in the familiar scent that clung to Fang, like what I imagine sunlight would smell like and something else that just purely belonged to Fang.

"It's ok." I whisper, my words slurred by the cotton material of his shirt.

Very slowly his arms wrap around me, crushing me against his chest but I couldn't care less. "No, it's not." He murmurs, his warm breath fanning over my face, "I've _killed_ you, Max."

He's shaking even harder and when I look up, two golden drops fall down his cheeks. I reach up and wipe them away, holding his face between my hands, "Don't you _dare_," I say as sternly as I can, "_ever_ say that again." I bring his face a little closer so he can see how serious I am. "I never want to hear that or anything _remotely close_ to it ever again. I love you and I won't have you blaming yourself for this."

A flash of surprise colours his eyes as I speak but I know as the words spill from my mouth that it's true.

In the next second my lips are on his, the heat that floods through me is so intense I feel as if I'm about to burst into flames. My arms slip behind his neck to pull him closer, "Max." Fang breathes against my lips, "Say it again." He all but begs but doesn't give me enough time to before he's kissing me again with so much passion it makes my head spin but this time in a good way.

"I love you." I manage to gasp out when he finally pulls away only to pepper my face with tender kisses.

I'm in love with an Angel, and I couldn't be happier even if i am dying.

**DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN! Ahahahahahahaha! I bet you all hate me for this but what can I say? They needed some serious drama, now since I've been utterly horrible by only giving Max a month to live I'm going to continue this mean streak by upping the reviews….mwahahahahahahahaha! **

**ok also there have been quite a few requests for me to go over things cause there seems to be a bit of confusion so here you go, the last 12 chappies in a nutshell:**

**Fang is a Fallen Angel, this means that he Fell _to be with a human (Max) _**

**Iggy also Fell to be with a human (Nudge), when exactly he did this will be revealed later, i have a whole plan set out for it i just need to find a good place to put it in.**

**Betrayers are Angels that sided with Lucifer (the devil) thousands of years ago, they resented man because God loved them more. they thought old Luce could bring down God and destroy mankind but obviously he didn't succeed. now they were thoroughly ticked off they left Lucifer but since they had turned against God, they weren't allowed back into Heaven and because they turned against Lucifer they couldn't go to Hell. that meant that they were forced to go to earth and live among mankind (Who i will remind they despised beyond belief). **

**back then, Angels had access to earth, they could love humans and live with them and have kids (Nephilim) with them. **

**the Betrayers didn't like this at all for two reasons; 1 the Angels could travel between Heaven which they were banned from to Earth as they pleased and 2 because they hated mankind they hated the fact that Angels fell in love and had kids with humans so they got together and started killing the Angels on earth at the time and the humans they were in love with and the Nephilim. the amount of deaths that occured grew so high that God banned anymore Angel's from going to earth so that no more of them will die (now i bet ur askin well if they die don't they go back to heaven? no, they don't but what happens to them will be revealed in a later chappie). **

**Angel's were assigned to Guard the humans but from Heaven like Max did for Fang, making sure she wasn't too seriously hurt or in a dangerous situation but some of them fell in love with the humans they were assigned to. there was only one option: Fall from Heaven but this meant they could never return and once they were on Earth that was it, no turning back so only a very few actually Fell.**

**Demons are the Angel's that Fell with Lucifer but they are NOT BETRAYERS. They are bad and aren't exactly BFF's with Angels but they both hate one thing: Betrayers so they put up with eachother when needed. **

**i don't think there was anything else...but if there is feel free to PM/review and tell me so i can explain. **

**Reviews:**

**Less than 10=a month**

**10-15=three weeks**

**15-20=two weeks**

**20-25=1 week**

**30+= ASAP!**

**REVIEWS=LUV  
>LUV=INSPIRATION<br>INSPIRATION=UPDATES**

**Fangrules**


	13. Selene part 1

xXx

"What I don't understand is how they got the blood of Lucifer in the first place." Fang's aims his words at Dylan who's leaning back in his chair looking like he's about to fall asleep.

He lolls his head to the side and raises an eyebrow at Fang, his bored façade unfaltering, "We've been through this. We don't sell that stuff, not even black market, which, trust me, is saying something." He drones in a monotone and waves Fang off, "Besides, you really think Lucifer goes round slicing a wrist saying 'here have some!'. I don't know how they got it or from who but I'm damn set on finding out. The second Betrayers lay hands on something like that we're _all_ screwed. We can't just have Lucifer blood floating around. Do you know what crap that stuff can cause? Definitely not good for business."

Fang's in a much better mood now that he had been an hour ago but I can tell he's still not happy with Dylan – who Iggy explained what his Demon contact and the person who helped keep the effects of the blood at bay – and he has good reason, I mean he _is_ a Demon and Fang _is_ anAngel. I never expected them to get on.

I'm sitting on his lap with his arms wrapped around me and his chin resting on my shoulder, if it weren't for the death glare he's shooting at Dylan it would be very relaxing.

"How can you find that out, though? If it's such a massive thing for Lucifer Blood to be accessible then sure;y whoever got it would have covered their tracks?"

Dylan's ocean blue eyes glint with mischief, "I have my ways."

"Alright, I think we've done enough brainstorming for today. Max you should probably get some rest." Iggy interrupts because it's fairly obvious Fang's about to make a snappy remark.

I nod in agreement, I still felt dead tired even after my long nap after the attack and admittedly I didn't feel like listening to Dylan and Fang go at each other for the next two hours.

I stand up, Fang's hand still in mine and smile in thanks at Iggy.

Fang follows me out without a word of protest and I can hear Dylan chuckling from his seat. We walk down the dusty hall back to the room I'd woken up in, I can year the distant rush of cars close by and the glare of streetlights are blocking out the stars from the window.

I climb into the bed and scoot over so Fang can get in too.

He pulls me to his chest and I get comfy because I have a feeling it's going to be a long night. His chest is the perfect pillow and I rest my head against it with my arm slung loosely around his waist, eyes drooping already.

"Sweet dreams." Fang breathes in my ear, his fingers rubbing soothing circles on my back and the next second I'm gone.

_Screams and fire, fire everywhere. No matter where I look, if I close my eyes and block my ears it doesn't make a difference, bright reds, yellows and oranges dance behind my closed lids and I can still hear the screams that never cut off. A high-pitched wailing that pierces my ears and makes my head throb. _

_I whimper as the fire licks at my skin, I can feel the heat but when I look down I'm unharmed. It's burning me, such an intense inferno that I want to crawl into a ball and cry._

_There's movement in the wall of flames surrounding me, a shape is forming like the flames themselves are making up the creature that suddenly stands in front of me. He looks so familiar, black tousled hair swept into his midnight eyes. It takes me a second but when I see his massive wings spread out behind him I gasp. _

_"Fang?" I stutter, unable to connect Fang with this hellish nightmare, why would he be here? Maybe he was here to take me away from this horrible place. But then he smirks at me but it doesn't make my heat flutter, instead it makes my blood run cold and a lump to grow in my throat. _

_His midnight eyes have taken a hard edge, the hairs on the back of my neck standing up. "You're mine now." his voice has changed; it's a hard and rough and gravely sound that makes me take a step back, my stomach twisting. _

_As I stare at him in horror, my eyes wide, he changes. I can't tell what changed first or last but I realise that instead of Fang standing before me it's now Dylan with his suffocating black wings swirling menacingly and looming over me making me feel like a child, so different from the glossy black raven of Fang's. His ocean eyes glimmer with satisfaction, a lopsided smile tipping the corner of his lips. "He can't save you." He sings and then laughs, the sound causing me wince. _

_Dylan then morphs into Iggy, ocean eyes turning crystalline and golden hair taking on a reddish tinge. "No one can."_

_"Max!" A distance voice cries, desperate and pleading._

_I feel arms on my shoulders and I find a faceless man's arms wrapped around me, he too has wings but they're worse than even Dylan's smoky wings. It's like they're dead, an almost translucent skin shaded a sickly brown stretched to the limit over thin bones that are visible through the skin, torn and ripped and in some places burned. Bile rises in the back of my throat as they close in around me, "No!" I scream, struggling to get out of his grasp only to have it tighten every time I move, "No! Please!" I sob, the fire rearing up and licking at my skin leaving angry red welts behind. _

_"Max, wake up honey! Please wake up!" The voice begged._

My eyes snap open but the burning remains. I glance down at my arms but they're unmarked, no sign of the inferno that was going to burn me alive. I'm shaking hard, sweat sticking my hair against my skin and tears tracking down my cheeks. A sob breaks through my lips and then I'm encased in two strong arms that seem alien for a moment but just when I'm about to push him away my nightmare still fresh in my mind he breathes my name with such tenderness I know it's the real Fang. I clutch him desperately, breathing in sunlight and revelling in the sizzle of heat that courses through my veins. It's so different from my nightmare and so comforting the tears come harder.

"Ssh, I'm here, I won't let anyone hurt you." Fang murmurs, kissing my forehead, then my cheeks then pressing his lips to mine gently.

I cling to him for what seems like hours with my face buried in his neck feeling the fast pulse against my cheek. Finally the tears dry up and my breathing slows but I don't let Fang go.

He reaches behind his neck where my hands are clasped and gently pulls then down.

My eyes are sore from crying and still a little blurry but I can make out the concern colouring his twinkling eyes.

I take a shaky breath, meeting his gaze full on.

His hand comes up to caress my cheek and remove the last evidence of my tears. "Tell me about it." he asks gently, leaning down to press his forehead against mine.

I'm caught between telling him everything and keeping it to myself for reasons I can't explain. I settle for sliding my arms around him and attaching our lips, I know it won't get him to forget the question I've obviously just avoided but I'm hoping he'll let it drop for now.

Sensing that I'm not in the mood to talk he returns the kiss, it's sweet and gentle and everything I need right now.

I eventually fall asleep again, curled against Fang with my hand fisting his shirt.

xXx

When I wake up in the morning it's to a very, _very _loud squeal coming from outside the room. I'm surprised it doesn't wake Fang but he doesn't even shift. Well I'm guessing that answers my question about if he sleeps.

Instead of our position last night Fang's lying on his side with one obsidian wing draped over me, I can feel his breath on the back of my neck; his lips tickling my skin. The feathers of his wings are so soft and comforting I find myself running my fingers over them absentmindedly. _That_ wakes him up, his breathing changes slightly but it's enough to let me know he's awake and he squeezes my hip where one of his hands has rested during the night.

"Morning." I hum continuing to stroke his feathers.

He kisses my neck and I can feel his lips form a smile, "Good morning." He tightens his grip on my hip and brings me closer to him, all the while his lips never leaving my skin.

I almost completely forget about what had woken me up but then the door's thrown open and Nudge barges in with a massive grin on her face. "You're awake!" She all but screams beaming happily at me. "Oh I was so sure we were too late, I mean Dylan worked fast but there was always the chance that it wasn't enough and then you didn't wake up and I was so worried and then you go and wake up when I'm asleep!" She tries to look angry about the last part but she can't keep the smile off her face.

"Sorry Nudge, I'll try not to wake up until you're in the room next time." I say flatly making her laugh.

"Well thank you," She giggles then turns more serious, "We have visitors that Iggy wants you to meet." She announces before bouncing out the room.

I groan unwilling to get out of bed just yet and Fang seems to agree, he peppers my shoulder with kisses leading a scorching trail behind.

I twist so that I can capture his lips in a lazy kiss and that's nothing like the kiss we shared the night before. I'm glad he's not asking about my nightmare because I honestly never want to think of it ever again. I push it to the back of my mind and let myself get lost in the kiss only to be rudely interrupted a second later.

"As much as I hate to break up this touching little moment," Dylan drawls boredly, "There're people waiting for you so get your asses out of bed."

I jump, completely not expecting him and whip my head over to him, my cheeks flaming.

He's lazily leaning against the doorframe, an almost amused expression on his face.

Fang glares icily at him, "Get out Dylan." He all but growls pulling me protectively towards him.

I bite back a smile at this, I honestly don't understand Fang's reaction whenever Dylan and I are in the same vicinity, I have a feeling it's more than just the fact that he's a Demon.

Dylan grins, "Aw but Fangy!" He whines and adds a pout for good measure before he leaves laughing all the way.

We get up as we're told and I comb my fingers through my hair as we head towards the equivalent of a lounge in this place.

Iggy and Nudge are laughing and chatting away to two people I've never seen before on one side of the room with Dylan lounging on the beat up sofa on the opposite side. He's muttering and shaking his head unhappily to himself, his eyes trained on the newcomers.

Fang freezes in the doorway effectively bringing me to a halt too since our hands are linked.

I look back at him curiously to find his midnight eyes sparkling with shock and confusion.

"Fang?" I question and as I speak the room goes quiet. I turn to find out why and the two newcomers, both tall with matching golden curls and bright blue eyes are staring at us. The girl's hair is pulled up into a bun but most of the elegant curls have escaped and now frame her angelic face. The other one whom I'm assuming is related to her somehow because he looks exactly like her only the male version opens his mouth to speak only for the girl to interrupt.

"Mon Dieu! It's really you!" She gasps excitedly, a massive grin spreading across her face and exposing rows of perfect white teeth.

"Selene?" Fang whispers, voice laced with surprise.

**This chapter was originally six pages long… but then I decided to shorten it, be prepared for some serious drama next chappie though.**

**Any guesses on who Selene could be? And Max's nightmare, does it mean anything? Is it a side-effect of Lucifer's blood or just a bad dream? I dunno, we'll have to wait and see ;-) So I hope that was sufficiently drama-filled and I'm keeping it interesting, if not I apologise. **

**How cool is bad Dylan? Lol I think he's awesum, not awesum enough to end up with Max but still pretty awesum. Much better than good-two-shoes-suck-uppy-perfect Dylan from the books. He annoys the crap out of me. **

**Another reminder that the maximum writing awards are on! I would be BEYOND happy if you perhaps went and checked it out and…you know, considered my story for a few of the categories? Here's the link:**

****http:/forum (dot) fanfiction (dot) net/forum/Maximum_Writing_Awards/97395/****

**So! Reviews!**

**Less than 10=a month**

**10-15=three weeks**

**15-20=two weeks**

**20-25=1 week**

**25-30= ASAP!**

**REVIEWS=LUV  
>LUV=INSPIRATION<strong>

**INSPIRATION=UPDATES**

**Fangrules**


	14. Selene part 2

The girl lets out a tinkling laugh and shakes her head, "Non, non, non! I'm Angela and this is my brother Zephyr." This announcement only makes Fang frown while I stand there looking from Fang to Angela to Zephyr and back waiting for someone to tell me what the hell is going on!

Fang sucks in a breath and stands rigid, his grip on my hand vanishing.

"Uhm…hello?" I say dropping Fang's hand to put my hands on my hips. "Who's Selene?"

"Our mother." The boy, Zephyr explains, eyes like rippling water.

"She was an Angel." Angela adds all but jumping up and down on the spot.

Iggy decided this was a good place to join in and says, "She Fell for Angela and Zephyr's father."

It takes me a second to process this; I stand stock still for a moment while I put two and two together before I say, "So…you're _Nephilim_?" I enquire, eying Angela and Zephyr with interest.

Now that I look at them I can make out the very feint glow that outlines them but it's nothing close to Fang or Iggy's. It would explain why they look more flawless than any human I've ever encountered.

Angela laughs and nods, her eyes never leaving Fang, "Oh she said we would meet one day. The Angel that did not believe in love! She spoke of you often, always telling us stories of the two of you before the Fall."

Fang winces when she says that and I gape at him in shock. I really don't like what's being implied and I slide my questioning gaze to Fang who hasn't moved a muscle.

I raise an eyebrow at him and wait until he snaps out of his daze. He can probably tell that all hell's about to break loose because he quickly backpedals.

"Selene and I were best friends, we were among the Angels that wandered earth before it was banned and then two hundred years ago she Fell for Michael Davison. I didn't know…" He looks over at Angela and Zephyr his sentence trailing off.

Angela nods eagerly.

"Is she…?" he asks and Angela's glittering eyes sadden and he bouncing stops.

"Yes, not long after Iggy and Nudge went to her." Zephyr confirms with a nod.

My head's pounding again from all the questions swirling around in my mind and I don't know which one to ask first. I don't get a chance to ask a thing though before Fang's rounded on Iggy and Nudge, absolutely _fuming_. I've never seen him so angry before and I guess that isn't saying much since I've only known him a week and a bit but it surprises me that he could _get_ so angry.

"_You led them to Selene?_" he hisses, eyes ablaze with anger, his hands clenched at his sides.

Iggy's eyebrows shoot up and Nudge gasps, "Of course not!" She cries, horror written across her features and a hand over her heart, "We took every precaution before going _near _her!"

"Well obviously not _every_ precaution." Fang snaps, jaw set.

I blink in surprise at this, I'm not too sure what to do, I don't even know what they're talking about so that doesn't really help.

Zephyr and Angela are looking panicked obviously not expecting Fang's reaction to their words.

"No, Fang you misunderstand–" Angela stutters trying to appease the livid Angel glaring daggers at Iggy who steps in front of Nudge protectively like he actually thinks Fang is going to _hurt_ her.

_That_ makes me snap and before Fang can open his stupid trap to say something I yell. "Would you all just _shut up_!" Everyone goes dead silent, you could hear a pin drop.

Dylan is watching me, his ocean eyes filled with laughter. He's obviously enjoying this whole scene a lot.

All eyes are on me now, none of them expecting me to say what I did and I use this momentary lapse in speech to grind out, "Stop acting like your _five_! Honestly, you're giving me a headache!" I pinch the bridge of my nose and take a deep breath.

Once the throbbing has ebbed a bit I open my eyes and look at Angela and politely ask, "What exactly happened?"

Angela seems relieved by my interruption and starts hesitantly, "Mother's death had nothing to do with Iggy and Nudge's visit. They had known where we were for months and if anything we were putting them in danger. When Mother found out she did everything in her power to keep them at bay long enough for Iggy and Nudge to leave and she made us leave too. I'm sorry." Her eyes land on Iggy who's frowning, lost in thought.

"Iggy and Nudge did not have anything to do with the attack, they didn't even know it happened until now." Zephyr assures, shooting a sympathetic glance at Nudge who's on the verge of tears.

"Thank you." I say to them before marching purposefully out of the room.

"Max." Fang's hand closes around my wrist just before I reach the bedroom and I spin round to face him.

"What the hell was all that about?" I snap yanking my wrist out of his grip.

A pained expression settles on his face and he looks away in shame, "I know my reaction was uncalled for." He murmurs. When I don't move he continues, "But Selene and I were close; she was my sister in almost every sense of the word. Then one day out of the blue she tells me she's going to give it up, all of it for a – a _human_. She'd been acting strange for years but I never pressed her for answers. I eventually realised she had feelings for her human charge but I never expected her to do something so drastic so when she told me I just got so_ angry_, at the time I thought she was betraying me and all of heaven for wanting to leave. I had everything I wanted there so I couldn't understand why she would ever want to leave. We fought, and I said things I wish I never did. She left in tears and that night she Fell, I never got to apologise for how I had acted. Then I meet Angela, she's the mirror image of her mother and for a moment I thought maybe I had a chance to apologise." He shakes his head as if to chastise himself for even thinking such a thing. "When Angela said Iggy and Nudge had been to see her shortly after Iggy's Fall…I assumed that they had led the Betrayers to her. She'd managed to stay hidden for almost a hundred and fifty years only to be found? It doesn't make sense but I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions." His eyes are burning with emotion, stars brighter than ever.

I've lost pretty much all my steam by the end of his explanation so I sigh softly and step forward so that I can hug him.

He cocoons me in both his arms and wings, burying his face in my hair.

I trace random patterns on his chest, listening to his steady heartbeat. I love how safe I feel wrapped up like this and any traces of my previous frustration and anger disappear when the familiar sizzle floods through me.

We stay like that for a few minutes before something that had just been mentioned and that had popped up in the fight made me freeze. "Wait. You said Selene fell two hundred years ago, how are Angela and Zephyr still alive?" I pull away to look him in the eye and he smiles at me, brushing a few strands of hair out of my face.

"They're immortal. They'll have more Angel blood than human because their mother was an Angel so they'll never age."  
>"Are all Nephilim immortal?" I enquire, my interest piqued.<p>

Fang shakes his head, "Each Nephilim is different, some have wings some don't, some don't age others do. It varies from child to child."

"Do Angela and Zephyr have wings?" I hadn't seen wings when I'd met them but I'd just assumed they weren't out, maybe they just didn't have them at all.

"I don't know, we'll have to ask them."

I'm fascinated by the Nephilim and what Fang's just told me makes my inner scientist itch to investigate further. Then another part of what he's told me registers and my mouth drops open. "When exactly did Iggy Fall?" _When Angela said Iggy and Nudge had been to see her shortly after Iggy's Fall…I assumed that they had led the Betrayers to her. She'd managed to stay hidden for almost a hundred and fifty years only to be found?_ Dear God! But…I don't get it! Nudge is human! Why hasn't she aged? Am I missing something? Oh what am I saying? Of course I am; I'm missing a whole load of crap!

Fang notices my disbelieving expression, "Iggy Fell in 1941. Nudge was 22."

"But – she – _no_."

Fang laughs at my reaction, "Ask her about it, it's quite a good story." He advises.

xXx

"Just as a matter of interest," Dylan pipes up from his position on the sofa after Max and Fang's dramatic exit, "When exactly are you leaving? Not that I haven't enjoyed your company and all but, you know, I have business to attend to."

Iggy rolls his eyes and Angela giggles at his comment.

"Well, if we're _that_ much of an inconvenience." Iggy says sarcastically, sitting down on one of the foldout chairs. "Oh, and absolutely _must_ meet your decorator." He gestures around the room with four foldout chairs, an old sofa with the springs tearing through the material and a patchy carpet in the centre of the room.

"Why thank you, I'm rocking the minimalist look at the moment." Dylan's sea-blue eyes glint with mischief, his signature grin in place.

Angela settles into a foldout chair beside Iggy and Nudge while Zephyr hovers protectively behind his sister with his arms crossed over his chest. He didn't like the Demon, he wouldn't trust him with his toothbrush. Unfortunately though, Angela didn't appear to share his views on the matter.

"We won't stay for long, Zephyr and I only wished to see if it was true, when we heard of Fang's Fall I admittedly didn't believe it. We must return toParisanyway, there are a few things we need to tie up before moving on."

"Brilliant!" Dylan praises happily, "Two down four to go, so when are you squatters leaving?" He asks Iggy and Nudge who blatantly ignored him and continued with whatever conversation they were having.

Dylan slumps back grumpily and mutters to himself, Angela catches snippets of what he's saying like "abusing my hospitality….grateful…helped at all."

xXx

There's a knock on the door for probably the first time since I'd woken up, everyone just tended to barge in when they felt like it these days but I really had no right to complain, it wasn't exactly my house now was it.

Fang and I had spent the majority of the afternoon talking, about his past, about Heaven, heck I even tried to describe to him what cookies taste like!

"Come in!" I call and Angela's head peeks through the open door. She's grinning hugely and has a brown paper bag in hand. "I brought food!" She announces happily holding the bag out for me.

The smell of coffee, something sweet and what I think is lasagne hits my nose and my stomach growls. I didn't even realise I was hungry until now. I snatch the bag and almost tear it open in my haste. Fang and Angela laugh when I grab the coffee and all but inhale it.  
>"Oh the brew of life." I groan, the strong taste assaulting my taste buds, "How I have missed thee."<p>

This only makes Angela laugh so hard tears are streaming down her face by the time she gets herself under control.

I then set off in search of food and sure enough there's a small container with lasagne and a fork in the bottom of the bag.

I happily munch away at my food, completely oblivious to the fact that Fang's staring at me until he cocks his head to the side.

I self-consciously wipe around my mouth in case there was something there, "What?"

A tiny smile plays at his lips, "Nothing." I raise an eyebrow at him and he shrugs, "I just don't understand the appeal." He gestures to the half-finished lasagne and I scowl.

"Oh yes because a healthy dose of happiness just tastes _so_ much better."

"It does actually." Angela sings from her spot at the end of my bed, I hadn't even realised she was still here. "There's nothing better than a pint of Ben&Jerry's when you're upset don't get me wrong but like they say, laughter is the best medicine."

"So, you can eat food?" I enquire curiously, taking another bite of lasagne.

She nods and swipes my fork to spear a piece of it and pops it into her mouth, "Yep! He can too." She jerks her thumb in Fang's direction, "Food was one of the things Mother loved best about Earth; she used to travel around the world just to taste all the different things. She always used to say that while emotion was amazing there's nothing that can compare to a creamy bar of chocolate." Her eyes twinkle fondly as she talks about her mom and I feel a pang of loss in my chest.

Fang's hand rests on my knee and he smiles at me, probably knowing what I was thinking.

"So you can eat huh?" I turn to Fang who looks confused for a moment before he chuckles nervously. I distinctly remember him telling me he couldn't eat.

"I was trying to prove a point, Max, and besides we can eat but it doesn't do anything for us. Tt would be more of a hobby than a necessity."

I hold out my forkful of lasagne and his nose wrinkles, "No." he says defiantly, shaking his head to emphasize his point.

"Please?" I pout, batting my eyelashes at him.

"Pretty please?" Angela backs me up doing the best damn bambi eyes I've ever seen in my life.

Fang looks like a deer caught in the headlights before he finally gives in and eats the piece I've offered him, none to happy about it I might add.

"See? Good, right?"

"I prefer love." He muses; gaze so intense when he says that it actually makes me blush.

"You two are so cute!" Angela giggles before hopping off the bed and leaving us.

**I'm not happy with you guys, not in the least. How do we go from getting 28 reviews then suddenly dropping down to sixteen? I don't get it and I'm very upset by that. I am not going to lower my review requirements but I'm updating for the people that actually bothered to review, thank you all, I love you so much as for the rest of you, not so much. I have sixty alerts, I'm asking for 25 people to click on that little button at the bottom and put a smiley face, heck rant on about how terrible it was, I don't care but _please_ review! **

**To my new favourite people, thanks for your reviews! Chocolate cookies go to the following: **

**aleeyXD**

**PinkPearlWings07**

**Avian-American Gurl**

**maxride96**

** favourite word**

**Heart of Diamond**

**alsin**

**SomethingAboutDarkAngels**

**Sorry I Just Did**

**wolfhead**

**Little Miss Spaz**

**Blank**

**JealousMindsThinkAlike**

**ixdookiie**

**xxSurfingDreamsxx**

**FlyOn39**

**So how'd you like the little Fang history lesson in there? I think I like the chappie so tell me if you do too! Nudge/Iggy history lesson next chappie and maybe a little more drama, we'll have to see what kind of mood I'm in. **

**Again, Maximum Writing Awards are on, please go support your fav stories! **

**http:/forum (dot) fanfiction (dot) net/forum/Maximum_Writing_Awards/97395/**

**Reviews!**

**Less than 10=a month**

**10-15=three weeks**

**15-20=two weeks**

**20-25=1 week**

**25-30= ASAP!**

**REVIEWS=LUV**

**LUV=INSPIRATION**

**INSPIRATION=UPDATES**

**Fangrules**


	15. Nightmares redux

xXx

"It will not take long for the affects to take hold. The dreams have already started." The smugness in the voice instantly irritates him. Who is he? Some stupid human who had bent to orders like the ignorant creature he was. It can't be blamed really, the entire human race is so caught up in their own vanity and pride they do not grasp the bigger picture.

He offers the man a smile – or as close to one as he's able – as if to show his pleasure at the success of the mission. Of course it had nothing to do with this man, this stupid little human, he had not even been present when it had been executed. That was thanks to his men. His loyal followers who would never admit to being exactly that. "Well done, Dr Andrews. You're dedication to this cause is appreciated."

He watches with satisfaction as the human winces at the sound. Everything about him sent shivers down Dr Andrews' spine, from his solid white eyes, no irises or even pupils. The man – no, he wasn't a man, that much Andrews knew but exactly what he was he couldn't even begin to guess – before him is dressed in a tailored Armani suite with his snowy white hair slicked back, lips pressed in a tight line.

"Our agreement still holds? You will have what you want soon enough but the Angel is ours."

"Are you questioning my ability to hold my part of this arrangement?" The voice is so soft, so sweet that it makes Andrews break out into a sweat.

He knows he's treading on dangerous ground here and he quickly stutters out, "No, of course not."

"Good." The man smiles again at him revealing rows of sharpened teeth like that of a shark. Superiority and disgust lace his words as he speaks "I do believe that is all, Dr Andrews."

Andrew's hands clench into fists, he hated being controlled, hated being ordered around first by that naïve little girl who had stolen his rightful position and now by this…_thing_. But he had enough common sense to turn around and leave without another word.

xXx

Everyone is in the lounge, Dylan and Iggy talking in whispers in one corner with Angela and Nudge giggling excitedly together on the sofa. Fang is leaning against the wall, eyes slightly glazed telling me he's lost in thought.

Zephyr is playing with a thin curved blade with detailed swirls adorning the thin metal, the handle looks like it's moulded to fit his hand perfectly and it releases a delicate glow.

He notices my staring and locks his rippling eyes on me. He smiles and holds it out for me to take.

After hesitating for a second I take it gingerly, the blade looks like it would cut through diamonds like butter never mind my hand. The glow stops when he's no longer touching it but it's still pleasantly warm in my hand. "It was a gift from my mother. A blade of the Archangel Gabriel."

I run the tips of my fingers along the blade to feel slight indentations from the carvings.

"He used it during the War against Demons, it's a very powerful item."

"One you shouldn't go round manhandling like that." Dylan whispers in my ear and plucks the weapon from my hands. "Mm, beautiful." he grins down at Zephyr who's gone stiff, "If you ever feel the need to part with it…"

Zephyr glares in reply and takes the blade back, tucking it into its leather sheath with his hand still resting over it protectively.

Dylan shrugs nonchalantly, "Just a suggestion." Sensing that he's not wanted he grins lopsidedly before going to rudely interrupt the girls by dropping down between them.

To lighten the mood and get rid of the scowl now gracing Zephyr's angelic features she decided to ask the question that had been bugging her since Fang had told her. "Hey Zephyr?"

He looks up at me, "Yeah?"

"How…old are you?" I hesitantly ask.

He chuckles and runs a hand through his golden hair, "Honestly? I don't know. you start to lose interest after the first century or so but I'd put it somewhere between a hundred and seventy to a hundred and eighty."

I nod before voicing my next query, "Fang told me that all Nephilim are different. Some have wings but others don't…" He takes the hint and stands up, rolling his shoulders. Two shining white wings almost silver in their purity come out with a soft _fwump_.

I'm just about to spit out a litany of questions but I'm cut off by Iggy, "Everything's ready." He announces, "Thank you for your help, Dylan."

Dylan looks surprised by Iggy's obvious announcement of our departure. He stands up, all traces of humour and arrogance wiped from his face. "I will find the person responsible for this. You have my word." Though he's looking at Iggy I have a feeling the words are actually meant for Fang who'd finally snapped out of his daze.

He comes up behind me and wraps one wing around me protectively. "And when you do I will be here."

And that's how we part. Fang slips on a band similar to the one that had taken us out of the base and loops his arms around me. There's no heart-warming goodbye or last hugs, instead Dylan stands aside silently while Angela and Zephyr take each others hands and disappear in a blinding flash of light. We're the next to go with Iggy and Nudge right behind us.

xXx

_I'm back. The thought makes my head throb so intensely I can't think properly. The fire is consuming me again, even more painful than I remember. I wait and wait hoping, praying for Fang to wake me up from this horrible nightmare like he did last time. I distract myself with thoughts of him, trying my hardest to block out the screams and the need to curl in on myself. _

_A cool hand brushes against my shoulder and I flinch. "Max." A soothing voice breathes in my ear, "I'm here. No one can hurt you." It's Fang, I relax at the sound of his voice but the fire and screams never cease. There's a gravelly laugh and I know it's not Fang. I whip around to find out who it is behind me but there's no one there. "He's a brilliant liar isn't he?" The voice growls in my head. _

_I snap around, my heart thumping painfully in my chest but there's no one there. "Who _are_ you?" I scream desperately, into the fire and for a second my own screams block out the others surrounding me, suffocating me "What do you want?" _

"_Oh Max Max Max, you know who I am. As for what I want…well, I will have it soon enough, don't you worry." _

_My breathing is ragged and I'm finding it had to breathe. it's like the oxygen has disappeared leaving me making my chest burn. "Lucifer." I gasp out, hands clenched into fists slippery with sweat. _

"_Good girl, that wasn't so hard, now was it?" he coos making a shiver run up my spine. _

"_Why are you doing this?" I grind out, the heat has become unbearable, sweat sticking my hair to my face. _

"_Would you like to see something, Maximum? Hmm? What waits for you in the future? It's quite fascinating actually. I will admit I have always had a soft spot for the tragic love stories." _

_Before I can even blink the fire is gone, the blistering heat disappearing with it along with the screams. I suck in a deep breath of the cool air surrounding me now. The fire has been replaced by trees, I'm standing in a clearing, the trickle of water and the rustle of leaves the only things I can hear. _

"_You honestly didn't notice?" A familiar voice incredulously asked. I frown, my eyes running around the clearing until I spot three people beside the creak running through the centre. My breath catches in my throat when I recognise them. Dylan's standing facing me with his smoky wings spread out behind him, ocean eyes wide with disbelief. _

"_I- I've been distracted." Another familiar voice mutters his massive black wings ruffling with annoyance. I wish I could see his face but his back is to me, I really want to run up to him and squeeze him tight but I can't for two reasons. The first being that I recognise the third person tucked under Fang's raven wing. It's m. I look exactly as I do now, wearing the same pair of scuffed sneakers and worn out jeans. The second is because I know they can't see me. I do however walk over so that I can see Fang's face and take a step back when I see my own. I look so…_sick_. A wave of nausea crashes over me, my hands start to shake. Dark purple circles colour under my eyes, my skin is very pale and I've lost enough weight that my cheeks are now sharp angles. To add to this I look shocked, terrified and my eyes are so plainly filled with a loss I can identify as when my father died leaving me alone. But this makes no sense, what would make that come back? Fang's death springs to mind but I know that isn't it, Fang is very much alive, standing with his arm looped around my waist to pull me closer. _This is you, you'll look like this in a few weeks when Lucifer's blood sucks the life from you._ My mind screams at me and I whimper. _

_I turn to Fang whose midnight eyes are completely blank. I frown at this, I've always been able to read him, why not now? _

_I jump when Dylan speaks again reminding me that he's there. "Distracted?" Dylan hisses, "God damn it, Fang! How could you be so stupid?" _

_My hands curl into fists and I wish I could hit Dylan for talking to Fang like that but I hold back, my eyes darting from Fang to Dylan to me. _

"_But…" my sick self whispers, bottom lip trembling, "No! Fang he's _lying_. I-I can't be!" even to my own ears I sound like I'm trying to convince myself more than him. _

_Fang winces, his grip on sick me tightening, "No…he's not lying." Fang's pained voice whispers, "I can feel it now. I should have known. I'm sorry, honey, I'm so sorry." _

_I want to shake them until they tell me what's going on, what are they talking about? I know it can't be good, I'd only seen that look on Fang's face once before when he told me I had mere weeks to live. I still. Is that it? Do I have less than a few weeks? Is that what Dylan means? It makes sense, why Fang looks so grief-stricken he might pass out any second, why I'm reacting so badly. I expected longer to be with him and now that our short time had been made even shorter….oh god._

**So reviews were better, thanks guys! They've still dropped but oh well. I'll lower my reviews again. **

**So, how'd you like it? Ok? Terrible? I dunno, you tell me!**

**Did you like the little variation there? The Nudge/Iggy history lesson will have to wait till next chapter, then some**_** serious **_**trouble's gonna start.**

**Reviews!**

**Less than 10=a month**

**10-15=two weeks**

**15-20=one week**

**20-25=ASAP!**

**REVIEWS=LUV**

**LUV=INSPIRATION**

**INSPIRATION=UPDATES**

Fangrules


	16. Nudge's story

xXx

when I wake I'm not cocooned in Fang's wings as I had been the night before, in fact Fang doesn't even seem to be in the large master bedroom in the beach-side villa Iggy had taken us to. I shoot upright, eyes darting from one side of the room to the other trying to find his familiar silhouette but to no avail. A warm breeze is coming in through the open glass doors along one wall, the thin white curtains blowing in the wind. I throw off the light blanket covering me and pad my way across the cool wooden floor. I peer down at the beach and can make out Fang's steady glow by the edge of the water. Frowning I make my way down the worn ramp to the beach. It's very early in the morning, about five-ish I'd say by the pink tint to the sky and the sliver of yellow in the distance. Fang's sitting in the sand, the water lapping at his feet with his wings out. I sit down beside him and stare out at the sea for a moment watching as the sun rises casting warm reds and pinks across the sky, chasing away the darkness.

"You were screaming." Fang whispers breaking the silence.

His words make my head snap over to him but he's not looking at me, he's staring resolutely out at the ocean with a pained look in his midnight eyes.

A shiver runs down my spine as I think of my nightmare and a burning sensation pricks at my eyes. I place my hand over his which is fisted in the sand not sure what else I can do to appease him. I refuse to tell him about the dreams, what they meant if they were real. I settle for curling up against his side, bringing his hand up into my lap. I rest my head on his shoulder as his wing envelopes me. "I'm sorry." I murmur not to sure why we're speaking so softly but not wanting to break it.

He takes a deep breath and in the next second I'm in his lap with his arms tightly gripping me, his face buried in my hair. "Does it hurt?" he asks, pain evident in his voice.

I think of the burning in my dreams and how sick I looked but I push that away to reassure him, "No, it doesn't hurt." I loop my arms around his neck, playing with the hair at the base of his neck. "Just bad dreams."

"About what?" He presses trailing kisses down my neck and across my jaw.

I hesitate, desperate to tell him about my nightmares but I catch myself before I do, he doesn't need to worry more about me and I doubt there's anything they can do about bad dreams so I run my fingers through his raven hair and say, "It doesn't matter."

He pulls away slightly to eye me sceptically.

I smile at him and tug him closer again hoping this will assure him that I'm fine.

He resists for a second before I close the space between us and brush my lips to his.

He relaxes considerably after this, his fingers dipping beneath my shirt to caress the skin there.

Proud that I've managed to get him to drop the unwanted subject I kiss him again, slowly, passionately, not pulling away until my lungs scream for oxygen.

Panting I lean my forehead against his already lost in his intense onyx eyes. "I love you."

"And I love you." He breathes.

xXx

"So…" I start uncertainly, eyes darting from a sulking Angela to a furious Zephyr. I have no idea what they'd fought about but ever since we'd returned from the beach they'd been glaring murderously at each other.

"Je ne suis pas une enfant!" Angela snaps at her brother.

"Then why do you act like one?" Zephyr retorts and I take that as my cue to leave even if Fang told me to stay within sight of the Nephilim while he and Iggy attended to some business.

I slide off the high chair by the island in the kitchen and head in the direction of the lounge. Nudge is sitting with her legs tucked beneath her on one of the comfortable couches with a book in hand.

"Hey." I sigh as I plop down next to her.

She jumps in surprise effectively dropping her book on the floor. "Max! Oh my gosh you scared me!" She laughed not even bothering to pick the book up. "Zephyr and Angela going at it again? I don't think they've shut up since they got here but I can't really blame Zephyr for wanting to protect her she never had the best taste in guys and I think she's set her sights on Dylan which is even worse than that prince that she was courting the first time I saw her and trust me, that's saying something cause I didn't think she could do worse." She babbles on only to stop when she notices my blank expression.

She blushes and looks down, "Sorry, I get a bit carried away sometimes." She apologises.

I chuckle and rest back on the couch. "Fang told me to ask you about Iggy's Fall."

A loving smile graces her face, "I was wondering when he'd mention that. Iggy's and Fang's Falls couldn't be more different and I think he's a little jealous he didn't do something similar." She toys with her necklace for a second before continuing, "Before I go any further you should probably know that Angels have lots of tricks up their sleeves, their blood immortalises them and as long as I have Angel blood in my system I won't age a day. Anyway, I was born in 1919, my parents were hard workers and they tried so hard to give me and my brother everything they could. Then the second war started, my dad drafted to bring in some money…he was murdered before they were even deployed because he wasn't white." She winces as she recalls this, her eyes filling with tears.

She hastily blinks them back and tries to smile, "Mom couldn't cope with it and I couldn't bear to see her struggle to work and look after my brother, he was still very small. I became a nurse thinking it was the safest and easiest thing for me to do while bringing in something to help. Then a few months after I'd arrived we were bombed, I was visiting a couple of friends on one of the ships when it happened." She shivers and bites her lip, "You know how they say the Pearl Harbour bombing was horrific well they're not lying."

I gasped and gaped at her. No way. There was just _no way_. Nudge was in Pearl Harbour?

She doesn't seem to be totally there as she recalls that day, a glazed look in her brown eyes, "I knew I was dying when they dragged me out of the water. They put me in the dead pile I was so far gone. I don't blame them really the supplies were needed for people who they could save. So there I was convinced I was going to die and all I could think about was how upset my mom would be and how hard things would be without help."

"I passed out somewhere along the line and when I woke up…I was in the hospital, hooked up to about a gazillion machines with people buzzing around. He was there standing over me and I swear I have never felt so relieved in my life. his glamour was in place, I didn't know what he was and I think that's what he wanted. He posed as my doctor while I recuperated, explained that I was very lucky to be found when I was. I didn't understand, I distinctly remembered being labelled dead but I really wasn't going to argue. So I stayed in the hospital for about three weeks getting to know Iggy better. We'd talk for hours at a time about absolutely nothing at all," She twirls a lock of hair around her finger wistfully.

"Admittedly there was a lot of talk about him spending so much time with me since we weren't 'cut from the same cloth' as some of the politer women said when they broached the subject. "Then I was released and told to get some rest. Iggy insisted on walking me home and I didn't argue. We were crossing through a park when they showed up. I swear I almost had a heart attack when I saw them, their wings…I can't describe them, they're like death."

I shudder, a flash of the faceless Angel grabbing me in my first nightmare flitting across my mind.

"I was so scared but when I spun around to grab Iggy's hand to run away he wasn't there, not the Iggy I knew anyway. His glamour was gone, his wings out and shining so brightly I'm surprised I didn't go blind. I wanted to scream but he didn't give me the chance. He pushed me out of the way and they started to fight, Iggy against five Betrayers, I was so scared that something would happen to him but there wasn't anything I could do."

"He did it though, he managed to kill them all but I was a mess by that point, I'm pretty sure I went temporarily nuts. Next thing I know I'm on the beach far away from where I had been with Iggy kneeling beside me trying to get me to say something. I'll admit I didn't react very well to him, I screamed at him and hit him – fat load of use that is, let me tell you – and he just _stood_ there."

"he finally calmed me down enough to explain, that he'd tried so hard to keep me safe but there wasn't anything he could do from where he had been and how he'd made the drastic decision to Fall for me because if I died when there was some way for him to stop it he couldn't live with himself. He explained about the Betrayers and how sorry he was that they had come after me and then he gave me a choice: I could leave with him then and give up my family and friends or I could refuse and he would leave me to live my life. I just….couldn't say no, I knew I loved him even though I'd only known him a few weeks so I accepted. We left almost immediately from there, he had to alter the hospital records to say that I'd died in the bombing."

"It hurt to leave my family but I thought I could help them more from the outside, after a few weeks keeping down and building up any form of protection we could against the Betrayers we headed for Selene. She was so loving and didn't hesitate to bring us under her wing. Funny enough she asked if Fang had Fallen too but Iggy told her he hadn't…yet. We stayed for a few days then left, that was the last contact we had with Selene and Michael. We've spent the last 70 years running from the Betrayers, over that time Iggy's built up quite a big network but it still took a while to track down Fang to the base. And, well, you know the rest."

Silence drapes over us for the next few minutes while I sift through everything she'd told me. dear god, I thought _my_ life was complicated.

**YAY FOR HISTORY LESSONS! Lol! So what do you think of my well-thought out history for Iggy and Nudge there, huh?**

**I hope you enjoyed it, I had fun making that up, I've had it in my mind for a while now. what about the fax? Was it faxy enough? Lol! Reviews were bril, thanks! Please don't stop! or I'll be forced to take drastic measures like killing someone….mwahahahahaha!**

**Reviews!**

**Less than 10=a month**

**10-15=two weeks**

**15-20=one week**

**20-25=ASAP!**

**REVIEWS=LUV**

**LUV=INSPIRATION**

**INSPIRATION=UPDATES**

**Fangrules**


	17. What They Want

"Wow…" I mutter, "Do you ever…you know, regret choosing him?" I enquire hesitantly, I don't want her to take it the wrong way but I'm curious.

Nudge immediately shakes her head, not even stopping for a second to consider it, "Never. I love him and I would do it all over again." She tells me simply with a shrug.

"What about your family, don't you miss them?"

She sighs, "I wish there could have been a way for me to spend time with them but I've kept abs on them. My brother married his high school sweetheart and they had three kids all of which have families of their own now. It took a while for my mom to get over my death but she remarried and lived a very long and happy life. I miss them sometimes but I know that bringing them into this would have been a huge mistake." She cocks her head to the side, "What about you? Did you leave anyone behind?"

Instantly I frown because honestly I didn't, since my dad's death I'd severed all connections and thrown myself into my studies. The only people I kept in contact with were my dad's friends like Dr Garand. I think of the few high school friends I never bothered to keep in touch with and the few others who I'd kept at a distance throughout university. "No." is the answer I finally settle on.

Nudge bites her lip and looks down at her hands, "I'm sorry."

I shrug, "My own fault. I didn't want people to care about. I figured they'd all leave one day so what was the point?" I chuckle hoping to lighten the suddenly tense atmosphere and Nudge picks up on it.

She grins, "Well, on the up side you've got Fang." She waggles her eyebrows suggestively and I laugh.

Angela storms into the room, muttering to herself in French as she drops dramatically into an overstuffed armchair. "Mon Dieu, _why_ did I have to have a brother?" She grumbles, crossing her arms over her chest.

Nudge pats her hand sympathetically, "He's only looking out for you."

Angela's eyes flash, "I am more than capable of taking care of myself, I'm not a child. I'm one hundred and thirty five years old, I do not need a babysitter."

It's just so wrong to think that someone who looks like a teenager could be so old. It'll take time to get used to. My stomach twists. Time, that's one thing I definitely _don't_ have.

"I can date who I want when I want and he can't do a thing about it." Her words force me out of my depressing little bubble and I bite back a smile.

"But Dylan? Really? He's a _Demon_." Nudge's nose wrinkles.

Angela grins slyly, "But a damn cute one."

At Nudge's blush and stutter Angela and I burst into laughter.

"Causing trouble again?" Iggy's voice filters in from the balcony and we look over to find Iggy, blue eyes glittering.

"Of course." Nudge sings, jumping up to wrap her arms around him.

Fang lands gracefully right behind Iggy, his raven hair windswept. He comes up to the couch and picks me up, his lips capturing mine instantly. All concern about the people in the room flying out the window along with any form of rational thought I fist his shirt and return it eagerly revelling in the swirling heat that zings through me.

When we break apart I bite my tingling lip and smile, "Hey."

He smirks, "Hey."

Zephyr's wondered in and is making choking noises in the background while Angela whacks him on the arm.

"Ow!" He whines, pouting at his sister who rolls her eyes.

Fang places me down and takes my hand, "Dylan has a lead on who sold the blood." He announces officially killing all humour.

I tense at his words, my nightmare bubbling to the surface before I can stop it.

He rubs circles on the back of my hand to calm me down but when that doesn't work he pulls me to him, his arms wrapped securely around me.

"He didn't say much else except that we should expect trouble again soon, he thinks Itex is working with the Betrayers."

Zephyr snorts, "You're joking right? Why on earth would the Betrayers work with Itex? They _hate_ humans." He says in a duh tone which earns an unimpressed glance from Fang.

"We don't know why yet but we can assume this isn't the usual hunt and kill mission, they want something bad enough to work with humans. Now we just have to figure out what and find it before they do." Iggy explains then adds almost hesitantly in my direction, "We think it might have something to do with you, Max."  
>The breath leaves me in a whoosh and I'm glad that Fang's holding me or I'd have collapsed, "<em>Me<em>?" I hiss, eyes as wide as saucers.

Iggy nods gravely, "You're the only thing that's changed. There is nothing that Betrayers would want from Fang except for him to die. You on the other hand…"

"What would they want from me? I'm nothing, I'm just a human! A dying one at that!" I cry, the dead wings from my nightmare burned to the back of my lids.

Fang winces and tightens his grip ever so slightly.

"Dylan's going to try and find out, I'm leaving tonight to help him. Fang's going to stay in case something goes wrong. Angela, Zephyr I think it would be a good idea for you to leave, this isn't your fight."

Angela gapes at Iggy in horror, "Absolutely not! We're not going anywhere." She sticks her chin up defiantly.

Zephyr comes to stand behind her, "Angela's right. I've had enough; it's time to end this."

Nudge places a hand on Iggy's arm, "There are others out there who have survived. If we can contact them… we have a chance, Iggy. We can finally stop running." The pleading in her voice makes Iggy gaze down at her tenderly for a moment.

His eyes run over us all like he's looking for some reason to say no but he finally says, "This is a suicide mission."

"So was Falling." I point out and he cracks a smile.

**i give up. **

**review if you want. not a very eventful chappie, more of a filler but i promise next chappie will be more exciting. **

**REVIEWS=LUV**

**LUV=INSPIRATION**

**INSPIRATION=UPDATES**

**Fangrules**


	18. It's time

xXx

"You said there are others who they haven't found?" I enquire, settling into Fang's lap an hour later.

Nudge nods, "Yes, not a lot and I have no idea where they are now but they're out there. We all keep our distance, having too many of us in one place for any length of time is like having a massive sign saying 'here we are!' hanging over your head. I don't doubt that they'll agree to this but we'll have to be very careful when the numbers start growing if we want the element of surprise."

Iggy wanders into the room with a black duffel which he tosses onto the couch. "Protective gear." He explains and opens the bag to reveal a mass of glowing silver and gold. He pulls out a humming silver circular pendant with three translucent stones set along the inside hanging on a delicate silver chain. "Keep this on at all times. As long as you wear it they can't touch you, it'll burn them but that doesn't mean they won't get you. It will just make it a little harder." He tells me sternly as he hands it over.

Fang takes it from me and I bring my hair over my shoulder so he can clip it on. The warm metal nestles against my collarbone comfortably, glowing gently. Fang presses a tender kiss to my neck, hands ghosting across my shoulders.

I blush about ten shades of red and chew on my lip trying to stop myself from grinning like an idiot.

Iggy hands out the various things in the duffel; a thick gold chain for Fang to hide him from sight of anyone who wished to harm him, a platinum circlet for Angela with a pearlescent oval stone set in the centre which would glow when a threat was near; an onyx band for Zephyr to increase strength and a silver choker that could change form into a very dangerous looking dagger for Nudge.

"Ok, now that we're all geared up what's the plan?" Angela asks, adjusting the circlet on her head.

"I'll see what I can find out about the others; get in contact with a few if possible but I'll need access to a much more powerful computer than the one we have here." Nudge says.

"Dylan might know where some of the younger ones are, they usually have contact with Demons to build up defence." Iggy nods to himself and I can tell he's not totally with us, "Maybe I can even rope him and a few Demons."

"We can contact other Nephilim and find out if they're interested." Zephyr adds, a smirk curling at his lips, "We've kept in contact with a few others orphaned."

Angela gasps a smile on her face, "Mia! And Jason, of course, he would throw a fit if we didn't involve him."

"Max, you need to stay put. It's too risqué to have you out without protection, the house is hidden so you should be safe here." Iggy leaves no room for negotiation and I'm not stupid, I know he's right. Besides, what help could I be? Everyone starts talking about their plans in detail but since I'm under lock and key I wander out of the room onto the deck.

Away from the distractions of the house my mind whirls with questions. This new information coupled with my nightmares makes me dizzy and I grip the railing until my knuckles turn white so I don't topple over. let's just recap here: Two weeks ago I was a talented young scientist with the world at her feet, I had a promising career and was put in charge of one of the biggest projects known to man now I'm in love with an Angel who Fell from Heaven for me, dying because I was shot by an arrow dipped in the blood of the Devil, being hunted by extremely pissed off ex-angels who have decided that they want something from me but I have no idea what and to top it all off I'm probably going to kick the bucket sooner than everyone thinks because the Devil invading my dreams told me so. Nice.

I gaze out at the setting sun which has painted the sky with bright oranges and fiery reds, light pinks and dark purples dancing close to the dark blue of the coming night. I listen to the waves crashing on the golden beach below and the rustling leaves of the forest surrounding the house. I let myself get lost in my surrounding and forget everything for a few minutes. I take a deep breath to inhale the salty fresh air, revelling in the cool breeze that brushes across my skin.

Warmth presses against my back, breaking me from my moment and I would have told whoever it was to go away if he didn't curl his arms around me to pull me to his chest. "You're upset." Fang breathes in my ear, nipping at the lobe.

I relax into him and sigh, "Yeah well, things haven't exactly been all rainbows and sunshine for me lately."

His hands slip beneath my shirt to caress my tummy, "I won't let anything happen to you, Max." He all but growls protectively.

"Some things you just can't protect me from." I mumble with my eyes trained on the barely visible sun dipping below the horizon.

He picks up on what I'm talking about and turns me around to face him, "You are not going to die. We will find a cure." He tells me sternly, midnight eyes boring into me.

I shake my head, "There is no cure and you know it. Oddly enough I'm fine with it."

At his disbelieving expression I smile and touch his cheek, "What I mean is that I've accepted it, I'm not exactly over the moon but there's no point sulking about it, I plan on making the most of the time I have left and I want you to do the same. Don't look for a way to cure me because we both know it won't happen. I just want to be with you while I still can."

The fierce determination in his eyes has dimmed, replaced with a never ending sadness that makes my heart clench. "Please, don't mourn me yet. I'm still here." I whisper, tracing his clenched jaw.

He closes his eyes and leans his forehead against mine, "I know but I can't sit by and watch you die." Pain laces his words and I know he's having a hard time with all of this. There are no words that can help him right then so I cup his face and kiss his eyelids, his nose and his cheeks.

I project as much of my love for him as I can, hoping he will understand how much I love him.

His glow brightens and he shivers, a sigh falling from his lips. "I love you, more than anything."

Pleased that I've succeeded my hands leave his face to bury in his glossy hair, tugging gently at the strands.

Someone clears their throat behind Fang but he doesn't make a move to pull away, "What?" he snaps clearly irritated by the interruption.

I bite back a smile and glance over his shoulder to find Iggy grinning at me.

"We're leaving. Try not to get killed until we get back, ok?" he winks at me then he's gone leaving us alone again.

"He has horrific timing." Fang grumbles, the stars in his eyes twinkling with annoyance.

I laugh and lean in to peck him but it appears he's not in the mood for anything sweet or gentle. He crushes me to him, his lips working against mine with so much passion it makes me dizzy.

I return it with equal fervour pulling him impossibly closer, losing myself in him until all I can hear, feel, see and taste is my Angel.

Needless to say, I didn't get any sleep that night.

xXx

Angela taps her fingers impatiently on the wooden table, eyes darting around the small café she'd agreed to meet Jason in. If he didn't show in the next two minutes he was going to get an earful when she saw him. Urgent; the boy didn't understand what the word meant! Apparently it was code for take as long as you like.

The bell on the door tinkling drew her attention and she breathed out in relief when a tall brunette with emerald green eyes made his way over to her.

"Ange, baby! How you been? Long time no see, hon." He winked playfully as he sat on the chair across from her, a lazy smile playing at his lips.

Angela rolled her eyes at his theatrics but couldn't keep the smile off her face. "An hour late, Jase, didn't your mother ever teach you not to keep a girl waiting?"

Jason laughed and leaned back in the chair comfortably, "So what's so urgent that you had to pull me across the country? Not all of us have wings you know, babe."

"I'm sorry, I know it's short notice but something's come up. It's time, Jason."

His boyish features hardened, his eyes losing their sparkle and turning to rock. "Are you sure?"

She nodded, "Fang has Fallen."

Jason blinked at her in shock not sure what to say.

"His human, Max, they want her. We don't know why but we do know that this is possibly the only advantage we'll ever have on them. We need numbers, will you join us?"

Jason's eyes burned with hatred as he spoke, "I've waited three hundreds years to kill those bastards, if there's even a slight hope then I'm in."

"Brilliant. Now, do you know any others who'd feel the same?"

A sardonic grin spread across his face handsome face, "Oh babe, I know _exactly_ who to call."

xXx

The middle of the freaking desert. Now, he understood their reason but honestly, they were making this way harder than he'd initially thought. Zephyr grumbled to himself once again, trying to locate the small rocky outcrop where he knew Mia and Linden were hiding. They'd been in the desert for about twenty years if he remembered correctly; after their home in Rio had been burned to the ground they'd run in the opposite direction. Eyes scanning the never ending dunes of sand he finally caught sight of a large rock in the centre of all the nothingness. Grinning triumphantly he aimed for it, landing easily on top of the scorching sandy surface.

The second his feet hit the ground he had cool metal to his throat and a very fierce looking redhead glaring at him, her teeth bright white against her sun-kissed brown skin and her hazel eyes glinting with anger.

"Mia." He said calmly, smiling at the girl warmly.

She dropped the knife from his throat the second she realised who it was, "Zephyr!" She squealed throwing her arms around his neck to hug him tight, dagger forgotten. "What are you doing here? Oh I thought they'd found us again, activity's picked up lately and I didn't expect to see you here but I'm so glad you came, it's been ages!"

A deep rumble came from behind them and Zephyr turned to find Linden with his arms spread wide in welcome, "Didn't you swear the last time we talked that you would never step foot in the desert again?"

Zephyr laughed and released Mia who bounced over to her husband and looped an arm around his waist. "I'm afraid I'm not here by choice. There's trouble and we need your help."

Mia's smile dropped and her eyes widened, "Has something happened to your sister? I've never seen the two of you apart." Panic filled her voice and Zephyr hurried to reassure her.

"No, no. Angela is alive and well but another Angel has Fallen."

Linden furrowed his black brows, "You don't mean…" he trailed off, hope glinting in his tanzanite eyes.

Zephyr nodded minutely confirming his thoughts.

"I am pleased to hear this but why come to us?" he enquired, cocking his head to the side in curiosity.

"They want his human, their intentions are unclear at present but it won't stay that way for long. We plan to bring them down once and for all but we need numbers to do so."

"Well, what are we standing around wasting time for then?" Mia demanded and Linden looped his arms around her, his speckled black and brown wings spreading out behind him.

"I was hoping you would say that." Zephyr chuckled, his own snowy wings whipping out.

…**Aaand? You like? I really like this chapter, don't ask me why it was just really fun to write. Did you like the Fax? You really can't ask for more cause this chappie is drenched in fluffiness when it comes to our fav couple. Thanks for the reviews. I hope you enjoyed this one as much as I enjoyed writing it! first time I've actually been bouncing up and down in my seat with how chuffed I am about a chapter ;-)**

**Please review and tell me your thoughts. Too mushy? Too random? Not enough action? Ok, I'll admit to the last one, not very eventful on the action front but I'm building up to it! haha! I'm adding Jason to my list of awesumly awesum OC's along with Charlotte from DLG and the station 24 guys from Firefighter. **

**I've decided to do something new instead of putting up a review limit, those who review will get snippets of the next chapter. **

**REVIEWS=LUV**

**LUV=INSPIRATION**

**INSPIRATION=UPDATES**

**Hoping the reviews will be plentiful because it's a long and – I hope – enjoyable chappie**

**Fangrules**


	19. It begins

xXx

Fang is being unreasonable. Why is he being unreasonable you ask? Well, because Zephyr, Angel, Iggy and Nudge are going to be back soon and he _won't let me get out of bed_!

"Fang!" I whine in frustration when he tugs me down for about the fifteenth time in the last ten minutes.

He just laughs and traps me in his arms, attacking my neck with wet kisses.

I fist his hair and sigh, a smile playing at my lips. "We really need to get up." I tell him but I only get a mischievous smile in return.

He kisses my nose and rolls over, pulling me with him so I'm straddling him, the sheets pooling at my waist. I blow a strand of hair out of my face and shake my head at him. "Doesn't it hurt your wings?" I enquire raising an eyebrow, "This can't be comfortable."

He chuckles, "This house is designed for Angels, Max, even the beds are altered not to hurt us."

I brush the hair out of his eyes and peck his cheek, "Mm, true. Now, I have to get up. Unlike _some_ people I actually need to eat." With that I climb off the bed, grabbing Fang's discarded shirt from the floor.

I pull open the cupboards trying to locate something I can eat. I settle for making some toast and pour myself a glass of milk.

Fang's wondered out of the bedroom and is lounging on the couch, chin resting on his arm and eyes trained on me.

His glamour's still up like it has been for quite a few hours now, his glow had gotten so bright I couldn't look at him without wincing so he'd pulled it up easily enough.

I'm so lost in thought almost jump out my skin when the toaster starts beeping insistently. I whirl round to rip the black toast from it completely forgetting that, you know, it's _hot_.

"Crap!" I hiss, dropping the toast on the ground and bouncing around like a total idiot, blowing on my hand. "Ow! Ow! Ow!" I hate burns, they suck.

Fang's by my side in a second, taking my hand gently and tugging me over to the tap to put it under the water.

I grumble and stick my tongue out at him when he shakes his head at me. "Foiled by a toaster. What am I going to do with you?"

I glare and rip my hand out of his grip, "It's evil." I snap defensively.

He just bites back a laugh and kisses my poor injured hand.

Not a second later a splitting pain sears through my head and I drop like a stone, my hands shooting up to cup my head. The pain is incredible, bouncing around inside my head until I'm sure it's going to explode from too much pressure.

I cry out, squeezing my eyes shut as tight as I can as images flash through my head. Blood, screams, fluffy speckled brown and white wings spotted with ruby red blood droplets and torn dead wings encasing the white ones until I can't see a single white feather. The images stop just as soon as they start and I'm brought back to reality. I'm curled into a ball on the cool tiled floor of the kitchen, tears pouring down my face with Fang leaning over me a lost expression on his face.

I gasp, my fingers curling into fists, sucking in gulps of air to soothe the burn in my lungs. There's too much light so I shut my eyes again, the light pink of my closed lids much more bearable.

Fang picks me up bridal style and carries me over to the couch where he lays me down gently.

The light is still too bright so I don't open my eyes for what seems like hours. When I finally do it's to meet Fang's midnight eyes.

"It's started." He whispers, jaw clenched.

It takes me a second to figure out what he means but when it finally clicks I bite my lip. I think back to how sick I looked in my dream and bile rises in the back of my throat. I wonder how long it will take for it to get that bad. My guess is not too long.

Now, just when I think this day can't get any worse there's a loud thud from outside.

Fang shoots up, every muscle tensed. He sucks in a breath and his eyes widen at something over my shoulder.

I muster up enough energy so push myself up and look over at what's got Fang so flustered.

My jaw drops and I'm pretty sure my eyes are the size of dinner plates. "Dylan?" I breathe unable to connect the bloodied and bruised man before me with the cocky unbeatable Demon I'd met only days before.

He's leaning heavily against the glass door to the balcony breath coming out in pants. His smoky wings don't look so threatening now that they're drooping to the ground because he's too tired to even lift them. Dried blood and dirt is smeared across his angular face and there's a long jagged cut across his left temple. His ocean eyes don't hold the usual mischief but now look completely defeated. I know what it takes to wound an Angel; I was there when they tried to roast Fang and from the state of Dylan's bruises I know whatever did this had to be beyond powerful.

"They…took…Iggy." He manages to get out between ragged breaths then he falls to the ground in a heap.

**DUN DUN DUUUUN! Ok, you can yell and whine because this is once again not a very actiony chapter but you can gather from the last sentence that the next one will be full of it. the war is on, guys! I know it's taken a while to get anywhere near an interesting event and I apologise for that but I took it where I thought it needed to go and I hope you're ok with that. so, tell me your thoughts on this chapter!**

**Reviews were amazing last chapter, do you think we could do it again? I know I promised to give bits of the chapter to those who reviewed but there were just so many reviews that it would have taken ages and I reeeally wanted to get this up ;-) forgive me? lol!**

**Fangrules**


	20. Threatening a Demon

xXx

"The bastards were waiting for me." Dylan spits sourly twenty minutes later, wincing when I dab at the cut across his temple.

We're sitting on the couch with Dylan dressed in a fresh pair of clothes and squeaky clean except for the various purple bruises and cuts littering his arms, legs and face.

I give him an apologetic look and continue to clean the cuts as best I can, Fang's pacing the length of the lounge with his hands sliding through his midnight hair in agitation.

"I was looking into who sold the blood, no luck there by the way, I come back and I find Iggy surrounded by a group of them. Needless to say I blew a gasket but there were too many of them, it was impossible to win. They sent me as messenger. Can you believe that? Do I look like a bloody postman?" more gently than I expected he pulls my hands away from his face and stands up, only limping slightly.

"What did they say?" I ask cautiously as my eyes dart from one extremely pissed off celestial being to the other.

They both freeze when I say this and Dylan locks eyes with Fang who's gone completely stiff. After a second he gives a miniscule nod and Dylan mutters through gritted teeth, "A trade. The girl for the Angel."

xXx

Angela craned her neck to see the top of the massive building Jason lead her in to; with its sheets of glass instead of concrete walls it felt much more inviting than the small room she and her brother had been forced to live in for the last decade or so. She could understand the appeal, when one didn't have wings the higher you could get the better and the illusion of no boundaries was definitely an added bonus.

She felt a pang of sympathy for Jason as he greeted the doorman cheerfully and marched purposely up the stairs, her eyes trained on his back.

Nothing. No sign of what had happened to him. She guessed he probably had his glamour up and she couldn't blame him; the scars were sure to be noticeable without it. As her thoughts dipped into the very raw subject she winced and a sour taste filled her mouth. No, this was not the time to be caught up in the past, the present required all concentration especially when they were out in the open and exposed.

She hurried after him, taking two stairs at a time to match his quick pace.

Once they reached the top floor Jason pushed open the door and stepped into a lush cream hallway with a single dark wood door leading to his apartment.

He whipped out his key and unlocked it, holding it open for Angela to slide in first. He didn't wait a second longer before he'd disappeared from the room, when Angela wandered into his bedroom she found him digging through his drawers with a phone pressed to his ear. "…no time to explain but I need you to get over here straight away." There was a short silence and he grunted in disapproval at something the person he was talking to said, "Good, hurry the hell up ok?" He dropped the phone and tossed a few more daggers and gold disks into a backpack by his side.

"How long?" She enquired, kneeling down to help him empty his drawers of weapons.

"Five minutes, tops, then we're out of here." He assured her abruptly standing up to dash over to his cupboard to retrieve a shimmering silver bow and a quiver of arrows.

When he secured the quiver across his back and winced Angela sighed. "How are you doing?" it had been so long since the incident but she knew it was still very fresh in his mind, for someone to forget _that _they would probably have to die.

He froze, grip tightening on the bow in his hand, "Not now, babe. Not now." then he swept out of the room, loud bangs and the sound of shattering glass following him.

xXx

Two soft thumps on the deck outside make all of our heads whip over to see who it is. Fang and Dylan tense immediately, expecting a threat but relax the second they recognise Zephyr's mop of blond hair and pure white wings. Two others follow right behind him, one a tall dark haired boy with black and brown wings stretched out behind him and the other a small girl with a blaze of red curls whipped across her face.

"What the hell is he doing here?" are the first words out of Zephyr's mouth and I'm more than a little shocked at the anger simmering under his words.

Dylan snorts and crosses his arms over his chest, "Oh trust me I wouldn't be here if I didn't have to."

"Iggy's been taken." I blurt before I can stop myself and that stops Zephyr from voicing his snappy response.

His eyes widen, "_What?_"

"That's why I'm here dumbass," Dylan grumbles, dropping down onto the couch again, "They've taken him and they're going to kill him unless we give them Max."

My gaze slides from the bickering Angel and Nephilim to the two people whispering to each other, eyes flicking from Fang to me and back.

"So you are the one that he Fell for." The girl murmurs almost in awe, untangling herself from the boy to approach me.

"Uh…" I glance at Fang, shifting uncomfortably under her intense gaze filled with awe but he's wrapped up in catching Zephyr up to speed. "Yeah." I finally say stupidly.

"Excuse her, it's just we have been waiting for quite some time for this to happen." The boy slips behind the girl and smiles warmly at me. "I am Linden and this is Mia, we're friends of Zephyr's and Angela."

"Are you Nephilim too?" I ask but it's rather a stupid question, they're obviously not pure bloods and from what I can see Mia doesn't have wings so of course they're Nephilim.

Mia nods, coming to her senses to thrust her hand out towards me. "Mia Carter, daughter of the Fallen Angel Danielle and Christopher Carter."

I chuckle at her enthusiasm and shake her hand, "Maximum Ride."

Our little conversation is interrupted by Dylan popping up beside me, "Hey Maxie, Fangy says you've been having a little trouble today." he murmurs in my ear, soft enough that Linden and Mia don't hear then rests his chin on my shoulder. "You need to be careful, the more strain you put on my casting the weaker it will become." Then he kisses my neck and leans away, his smug grin back in place.

I glare at him and all his damn smugness and trust me if he weren't a Demon I'd tell him to go to hell.

The shrill ring of someone's phone made all of us jump and my eyes dart to Zephyr who pulls out a phone to answer with a quick, "What's happened?"

There's a worried babble from the other end that I can hear from across the room and I can tell it's Nudge. Bile rises in my throat. Oh god, Nudge. When she finds out what happened to Iggy… I imagine what I'd do if someone told me Fang had been taken by those bloodthirsty creatures and a shiver runs up my spine.

"Nudge shut up, I need you to listen to me alright?" He snaps and she shuts up, "Where are you?" he nods as she tells him her location, "Ok, I will be there in ten minutes. Don't move do you understand? Get inside the building and under no circumstances leave it." Zephyr heads for the door but Fang stops him by laying a hand on his shoulder.

"It will be faster if I do it and if your theory is right then there's no time to spare." The power and order just beneath his words makes Zephyr nod and step away.

Fang casts me a reassuring glance before his wings snap out and he takes off.

And that leaves me with a houseful of Nephilim and an injured Demon while my friend waits totally vulnerable and open to attack until my Angel can get to her. I wring my hands together and take a deep breath. I've had enough, no way am I just going to sit here doing nothing.  
>"What can we do?" I direct the question at Dylan who's dozing off again while Zephyr Linden and Mia whisper in the corner of the room.<p>

He cracks open an eye and pouts, "Can't you see I'm trying to get some shut-eye?" he whines back to his usual self.

I roll my eyes and cross my arms over my chest, "I'll give you a shut-eye if you don't drop this I'm-better-than-you crap and grow the hell up."

He smiles lazily, "Oh threatening a Demon huh? Let's face it Maxie, even injured I could kill you with my pinkie and quite honestly you're getting on my nerves right now so why don't you be a good girl and leave me to sleep before I change my mind about that first part." His eyes drift shut again and I'm fuming.

My hands curl into fists and I really really _really_ want to throw something at him. my eyes land on a heavy paper weight on the table and I throw it expertly at his head which it thumps against with a satisfying _thunk_.

His eyes shoot open and in the blink of an eye he's right in front of me, ocean eyes blazing with danger, "Very thin ice, Maxie, _very_ thin ice." He tells me, his voice dropping two octaves.

I refuse to back down, no way in hell am I ever going to let him think I'm afraid of him. I'd rather eat my left foot. "I'm not scared of you Dylan, as much as you'd like to think you're all big and unbeatable your not and they proved that today. They will kill you and everyone else in this room which I'm not about to let happen so you can either help us or you can get the hell out." I hiss in the most venomous voice I can muster but his expression doesn't change.

Well that is until he cracks a smile and all but makes me strangle him in frustration, "Feisty." He hums leaning in closer than is comfortable especially since his wings loom behind him, their smoky intensity making me dizzy.

"Dylan." The warning is soft but it's enough to make him step back and tip his head back to laugh.

"Don't do that again." He advises then returns to the couch.

Zephyr comes up beside me and puts a hand on my arm, "He's a Demon Max, don't forget that, he will have no problem with escorting you to Hell personally." He warns then lets me go.

…**I thought that was pretty eventful. I hate this chapter but it's got quite a bit going on. Jason's past as well as the others will be explained as well as what it is exactly that the Betrayers want. i'm sorry it took so long but I had a hectic weekend and has some serious problems with writing the last week. I'm sorry please forgive me and review to tell me what you thought of the Max/Dylan confrontation. Is she a bit more in character now? I know she's been acting all sappy and useless lately…**

**REVIEWS=LUV  
>LUV=INSPIRATION<br>INSPIRATION=UPDATES**

**Fangrules**


	21. looking for you and to become an Arch

xXx

She's starting to panic, they'd agreed to meet at the café at four but he's not there and it's almost five. Iggy's never been late before, she remembered him telling her that if he was ever late, run. But they couldn't have got him! They just couldn't, he was Iggy, he took every precaution imaginable. He had the largest collection of celestial weapons on earth for goodness sake!

No, he was only going to see Dylan, there was no way they had him. Dylan may be a Demon but he was trustworthy, they'd been dealing with him for seventy years and Selene had directed them to him so who knew how long she'd been dealing with him. Dylan would never hand Iggy over. Why was she dwelling on this? Iggy is fine, she's just delusional, her watch is probably wrong. She relaxes at the thought, yes that's it. She probably just has the wrong time. Taking a deep breath she walks back into the café to check the time and tenses when a hand closes on her shoulder.

She turns round slowly, ready to wrench herself out of whoever's grip and run for it if need be but her eyes widen in surprise.

"Dr Angelo." The private salutes.

Nudge gapes at him, unsure what to do or say. She recognised him, he was the soldier who'd followed Max round like a puppy. Walker was it? Sam or something like that.

"Uhm, can I help you?" She finally squeaks, clearing her throat embarrassedly.

Sam smiles at her, "If you wouldn't mind stepping outside for a moment, ma'am." He gestures out and a lump of panic grows in her throat. Her hand snakes up to her throat to take hold of the choker, ready to rip it off and use it if she had to.  
>Deciding it would be best if she got outside anyway so that she could run Nudge complied, cautiously exiting the café with Sam right behind her. she only realised her mistake when it was too late, he came up behind he and wrenched the choker back, cutting off her air supply. She tried to struggle but he was strong, stronger than a human should be.<p>

Cold fear flooded her veins as she tried desperately to pull the choker back so she could breathe. "I've been looking for you," Sam growls in her ear, his cold breath on her neck sending shivers down her spine, "for a long, long time Tiffany."

Tears split over her eyes as he hauled her into the alley beside the café. No one besides Iggy had called her Tiffany in almost seventy years. "No." She chokes out, using up the last of her air supply. Memories flashed behind her lids, the five dead Betrayers sprawled across the park, their dead wings lying at strange angles.

"Yes." He chuckles darkly, "You're Angel isn't that powerful, little girl."

The darkness crept up, her lungs burning and she didn't have it in her to fight, she couldn't do anything to stop this. After sixty seven years of running they finally caught her.

xXx

Fang landed easily in a side alley near the café Iggy had told Nudge to meet him at, he quickly pulled on his glamour before quickly walking to the café hoping that Nudge was there.

He entered the cosy space, his eyes running over each and every person there for the familiar frizz of brown curls but he came up empty. She wasn't there.

He glanced down at his watch, quarter past five. Shit. She'd probably already guessed that something was wrong and left. Cursing he ran a hand through his hair. If anything happened to her Iggy would kill him. Hell, _Max_ would kill him!

He stayed for an hour just to be sure she wouldn't arrive before heading back to the beach house, praying that she was there.

xXx

Linden placed the sword gingerly on the dining room table beside the other fifteen weapons he'd hauled out when I asked him to explain a couple of things.

"What about this one?" I ask, picking up a black sword with a beautiful golden hilt only to hiss and drop it back down, my hand clutched to my chest. "Ow! What the hell?" I snap, glaring at the offending dagger.

Linden frowns, "It burned you?" he enquired softly, cocking his head to the side.

I give him a 'no shit Sherlock' look but he doesn't seem to be paying that much attention.  
>His hand shoots out to take my injured on and opens my fist. Running across my palm is a very angry looking burn that's already begun to blister.<p>

"What's going on here?" he hisses, dropping my hand and shooting up.

Mia's head lifts from her game of chess with Zephyr to find out what's upset Linden and she sucks in a breath.

I scowl, not understanding what's got them both so on edge until Zephyr sighs and stands.

"What are you?" Linden growls, brown eyes slitted at my hand.

"Linden calm down." Zephyr orders sternly but Linden shrugs off the hand he puts on his shoulder.

"I will not calm until you explain why Ezekiel's sword burns her!" He barks pointing at the sword I'd just picked up.

"Hey, what the hell? Seriously, it's just a burn." I snap defensively, wincing when I prod the burn.

"No, it is not just a burn." He insists, edging over to Mia whose hazel eyes are swimming with confusion.

"The sword of Ezekiel, the Archangel of Death was used to cast Lucifer from Heaven, it spilled his blood and burned him. No other will be harmed by it's blade." Mia whispers, letting Linden step in front of her protectively.

"What are you?" Linden demands.

Dylan chooses then to walk in with a bowl of what looks like custard in one hand and a plate of fish fingers in the other. "You know, I had my doubts about this combo but I have to admit, it's pretty good…_whoa_, who ruffled _his_ feathers?" Dylan points a fish finger covered in custard at Linden whose expression only darkens at the Demon's blasé attitude.

"Linden, it is not what you think, I swear it. She is not a spawn of Lucifer." Zephyr states calmly and only then I realise why Linden looks like he's about to bolt.

"What other explanation is there, Zephyr?" he demands, "Do not say she does not hold the Devil's blood."

Zephyr pinches the bridge of his nose, "She is poisoned. The Betrayers attacked and she was hit by an arrow coated in his blood."

Linden takes a step back in shock, "They have the Blood of Lucifer?" he breathes.

Mia steps around Linden who reaches out to stop her but she swats his arms away, "She means us no harm, Linden." She waves him off and comes over to me, "How are you still alive?" She enquires, aiming the question at me.

"Uh, ask him, I was unconscious for most of it." I gesture to Dylan who's still standing halfway between Zephyr and Linden.

"A simple casting, it won't last but it gives her time." Dylan explains, dunking another fish finger in custard.

"I am sorry about Linden, I hope you can understand the worry." Mia smiles warmly at me and I nod.

"Where's that bloody Angel of yours? He should be back by now." Dylan demands, "And your sister," he turns to Zephyr, "Where's she?"

"Right here." Angela chimes skipping into the house with another pair of Nephilim and…an Angel? "Sorry we took so long but it takes time to fly to Paris and back without the use of wings."

Both Nephilim are tall, one with sandy-blond hair tied back in a loose ponytail and rich golden eyes and the other with slightly curled brown locks, his green eyes running over everyone and everything in the room.

The Angel, who might I add is only the third I've ever seen is absolutely beautiful, her hair is snow white and shimmers because of the light she's emitting. It's nowhere near as bright as Fang or Iggy but bright enough for me to need to squint because of it. Her hair tumbles all the way down her back with a few clips keeping it out of her liquid gold eyes, the exact same as the one Nephilim. She's petite with massive sandy wings stretched out behind her shoulders, the tips brushing the floor because of their size. She's dressed in a pair of silver harem pants a strappy silver top and no shoes.

"Dylan!" The Angel gasps and runs over to the Demon who's put down his fish fingers and custard to give her an enthusiastic hug.

"Lily!" He laughs returning her hug and spinning her round. When he puts her down she comes up to his shoulder and uses her head as an armrest.

She play-glares up at him and he grins at her lazily, "You haven't changed." She sighs, shaking her head, mussing up her hair.

"Neither have you, flower."

Lily rolls her eyes and shoves his arm away earning a pout from the Demon.

The blond Nephilim shakes his head, "Mother."

Lily looks over at him and smiles warmly, "Oh, I'm sorry, how rude of me." Her eyes move from me to Linden, Mia, Zephyr and back, "I am Lily and this is my son, Ryder." She gestures to the blond Nephilim who nods at us all.

"And this is Jason." Angela bounces up next to the second Nephilim and loops an arm around his waist.

He grins at us, and salutes, "Don't think I've seen so many of us in one room in well, _ever_ really."

"Jason, Lily, Ryder this is Linden, Mia, Zephyr and Maximum."

Everyone agnowledged each other but like the last time they all end up staring at me. I'm really beginning to hate this.

"My, my, darling. You must be very special to have had him Fall for you." Lily let's out a tinkling laugh but it only confuses me more.

Seriously! Why was everyone saying that? I guess it was rather obvious what I was thinking because Lily's laugh cuts off and her head tips to the side, "She does not know?"

"No, apparently I don't." I mutter, crossing my arms over my chest. "Someone care to tell me?"

They all share a look before Zephyr gives a nod and Lily says, "My dear, the Angel that Fell for you was to become an Arch."

**Soooooo….what do you think? Bet you weren't expecting the Sam bomb were you! Ahahahahahahahaha! I've actually been saving that for a while now and as for Fang being a would-be Archangel….yeah I've been keeping that up my sleeve for a while no too. It'll all make sense soon, don't worry. **


	22. Vengeance

xXx

"They've got her." Fang barks even before his feet touched the deck, his eyes ablaze and his jaw set, "The bastards got there before I could."

Dylan swore under his breath, "Great. Just what we need. I suppose we can't just ignore them right?"

He receives icy glares from everyone in the room – well, except for Lily. She just shakes her head at him.

"Bloody Angels, always have to be so damn chivalrous and self-sacrificing." He grumbles. "Fine. We need to act fast, they'll want to meet and I say we don't delay. Anyone object?"

Not a single person in the room does.

"How do we find them?" I enquire, curious as to how this was going to go down. I think of Nudge talking about her first encounter with the Betrayers, how truly petrified she had been.

Jason sighs, "Easy. We let them find us." He said simply, adding on a little shrug from his tense position leaning against the wall.

"Wait wait wait. Do you understand how truly moronic that sounds? Were you starved of oxygen in the womb or something?" Dylan snorts, rolling his eyes at a fuming Jason and a murderous Zephyre. "That would be suicide."

"He is right." Mia pipes up, "the chances of us walking away unscathed are very slim. I propose that we give them what they want."

Everyone stares at her in shock for a moment, Fang's glow spiking until I had to cover my eyes.

Sensing the approaching danger Mia hurries to continue, "No, do not misunderstand me, I wish for Max to be safe but I do not think they will accept anything we have to say unless she is at least present."

"No." Fang snaps instantly and Angela places a hand on his arm.

"Fang, think about this. You know they will kill Iggy and Nudge. You _know_ why we can't let that happen." Her blue eyes pleading and her French accent deepening due to the fact that she was so upset I got the feeling that there was, once again, something I wasn't quite getting.

Instead of calling Fang on it I turned to the only person even slightly likely to answer my question at least a little truthfully. I don't even have to say anything, Dylan can read it all from my expression.

He crosses his arms over his chest and contemplates this for a moment, ocean eyes flickering from me to Fang and back, piecing it all together. "You really don't know anything, do you?" He muses, clearly pleased.

Fang tenses, turning his fiery gaze to the Demon who didn't so much as flinch, "How long were you planning on keeping it from her? Until the very end? Oh, now that's not very nice now is it, Fang?" He taunts, shaking his head in a reprimanding manor.

"Dylan." Lily warns, her eyes darkening a shade, "It is not yours to tell."

Dylan barked out a laugh, "And when has that ever stopped me?" his eyes locked with mine, burning with such gleeful intensity they made me flinch, "You see, Maxie, they've been cast from Heaven. They gave up their right to the other world when they Fell. When they die the only place they would be able to go is Hell." Cold shivers ran down my spine, bile rising in my throat as his grin grew bigger, "But Lucifer does not accept the Fallen. Cast from Heaven, banished from Hell and unable to stay on Earth they simply…cease to exist."

You could cut the air in the room with a knife, everyone has gone rigid.

Mia has bundled into Linden's side, a muffled sob slipping from her lips.

Ryder sidles up closer to his mother who places a comforting arm around his shoulders.

Angela and Zephyre clasp hands, sadness radiating off of them in waves.

Jason's green eyes turn distant as he gazes out at the ocean, hands balled into fists at his side.

Fang stands frozen to the spot, eyes boring into me.

"When the Fallen die, so do their souls." Dylan whispers, the seriousness of what he's saying not hitting home until Fang's arm slips around my waist.

I wrench out of his grasp, spinning to face him and almost tripping over the paperweight I'd chucked at Dylan's head earlier in the process. Horror washed over me making me sick to the stomach.

No. _No_! Trembling with barely contained emotion I jab a finger at him accusingly when he reaches for me again. "Don't." I spit angrily, blinking back my tears. "Don't you _dare_." I snap my head over to Dylan who's thoughtfully looking at his torn nails. "What about the Nephilim?"

He raises his eyes lazily back to me. "No one knows. Once again, each is different. For all we know some get that second shot at Heaven while others…"

"And Nudge?" I hedged, not sure I wanted to know what would become of the bubbly woman, and myself really.

Dylan shrugged, "She's ingested Angel blood. That'll affect everything but how, I'm not too sure."

Taking in their faces, I shook my head. "You're all willing to chance that? You're willing to sacrifice your very _soul_ for – for _me_? I'm _dead_." Fang opened his mouth to say something, the rage still clear on his angular features but I plough on not giving him the chance to voice his thoughts. "Oh shut up Fang, don't tell me we can find a cure because you know damn well that there isn't! Unless Gabriel decided today was a good day to Fall?" I snapped sarcastically earning a wince from all Angel's – and Demon – present. "I'm probably not going to outlast the week." I shake my head, thoughts of my dream clouding my mind. "This is pointless." I whisper unable to look at anyone knowing what they were so ready to give up for something as inconsequential as my final days.

Everyone relaxed slightly, probably assuming I was done with my tirade. Everyone except for Fang who could read me like a book. "Max." he breathed, pain coating his words.

"No. Enough. We're outnumbered, they obviously know where we are and _they have Iggy and Nudge_. There's no way we can beat them without someone dying so you are going to take me to them and you are going to get Iggy and Nudge out and that's that. No one is going to do anything stupid. No one besides me is going to die because of this." I ordered resolutely, my voice eerily calm even to my own ears.

"You do not get to make such a decision." Lily said simply, "This fight is not only about you Max, it is about all of us. We have all endured great pain at the hands of the Betrayers. They have stolen our partners, our mothers and fathers and our children and we have been helpless against their strength. But now, we have you. The first thing they have truly wanted since creation, and though we do not know why it is our only chance." Her golden eyes held the sadness of a thousand years – probably more. It pierced right through me, made my own heart ache for her and thoughts of my dead family plague my mind. "We are all aware of the enormity of the chance we're taking with you but you must understand one thing; if we do not die fighting for the ones we love, here, today, one day soon they will find us. We cannot hide forever." she whispered with such heartbreak that I wondered what had truly happened to make her endure such pain, there was no doubt in my mind that they took the man she had Fallen for and if not for her son I knew she would not have bothered to continue her existence.

Surprisingly Jason was the next to speak, his green eyes filled with hatred and as sharp as diamonds. "You will never understand." He growled, "You do not know what it feels like to watch as they tear your mother apart. You do not know the pain that consumes you as they torture your father in front of you, gleaning ever ounce of pain and misery they can from him before finally ending his life. You do not know what it is like to know that you are responsible for it all." He was trembling now, head to foot, the very dim glow that clung to him brightening ever so slightly.

"Jase." Angela whispered tenderly, stepping forward to take his hand comfortingly.

Once he had calmed a little he released her hand, turning his back me. I expected him to leave then but he did the last thing I expected, he pulled his shirt up over his head, ripping a gasp from me. No one else seemed surprised to see the jagged, torn flesh running down his shoulder blades. Where his wings should have been.

"My god." I breathed, eyes wide. His back was a mishmash of thick, raised scar tissue, pale against his skin, a stark contrast to the angry blood red gashes marring his shoulders. "They…" I trailed off, a lump growing on my throat. Fang's beautiful black wings flashed through my mind, the perfect glow they emitted, the silky texture of his feathers.

"They tore off my wings after they killed my father. The drove my mother to insanity before they finally ended her life."

"Jason…" I started, unsure of what I could say to him.

"Don't you see, Max? I want revenge. I want them to suffer just as much as they have made me and my family. I don't give a shit if i go down as long as I take them with me." He told me stoically, dark green eyes confirming that he spoke the truth.

I could see it mirrored in every face I looked into. They truly couldn't care less if they died. They wanted vengeance for the ones they had lost. And I was the only way they could have a hope of succeeding.

**Yes, I know. I just felt like writing it. what do you think? I thought it wuz pretty cool. Review if you enjoyed it. **

**REVIEWS=LUV  
>LUV=INSPIRATION<br>INSPIRATION=UPDATES**

**Fanrules**


	23. Set Fire To Heaven

xXx

_The flames are back, burning as hot as ever, licking at my bare flesh eagerly. My lungs burn from the flames I breathe in making tears spring to my eyes. I'm getting used to the setting now. The screams and moans of pain around me still chill me to the bone and make me want to curl in on myself but I force myself to constantly remind myself that it's not rea, it's just a dream. I squint against the brightness of the fire cocooning me, trying to see past the curling tendrils that snake upwards in a mesmerising dance. "Just a dream." I whisper to myself, barely able to hear myself over the screams that have spiked u, piercing my ears harshly. _

"_If you truly believe that, Maxie, then you are even more stupid that I believed."_

_I wearily turn to find Dylan with his smoky wings curling around him. The flames leap up in greeting, hanging around him but not fully touching him unlike the hunger with which they attack me. I wait for him to change form, to morph into Fang or the faceless Angel with the dead wings but he doesn't, instead he cocks his golden head to the side. _

"_Why are you here?" He enquires curiously, no hint of his usual mocking or humour in his tone. _

_I frown, only then realising that the screams have dimmed to a dull moaning in the background. Something was different this time. it wasn't quite a nightmare but not a dream either. I was there but there seemed to be no reason for it. both previous times I'd been tormented and held prisoner in the worst of nightmares but I could tell it wasn't the case this time. Dylan was there, not just Lucifer's ever changing form. "This is _my_ dream." I snap at him earning a smile. _

"_Uh-huh." He muses, "How long have you been having these dreams, Max?" he enquires, blue-green eyes boring into me. _

_I shrugged, still very weary of him. "A few days." I told him slowly. _

_Dylan sighs in pity. "Do you understand where you are?"_

_I look around at the flames and listen to the pain-filled groans surrounding us. "Hell." I say simply. It's rather obvious. _

"_Ah, I see the two of you have already begun without me." That grating, harsh voice that had filled my head the other times I had come to this place makes me go completely still. _

_Dylan doesn't look the least bit phased about this new development and instead turns to face the voice which I realise isn't only in my head. _

_My heart thumping loudly in my chest I look over at the tall black haired man standing before us. I don't know what I had expected of the Devil but it had most definitely not been the lean, muscled man dressed in a black shirt with skull and crossbones decorating it and loose fitting black jeans. His long black hair is pulled away from his pale face offsetting his almost angelic features. With a strong jaw line, thick black lashes and eyes of flame he's mesmerising. At first I think the flames in his eyes were reflections of the fire dancing around us but on closer inspection I realise that that isn't the case. Like Fang's midnight eyes twinkle with stars and Iggy's shine like the bright blue sky Lucifer's eyes are made of flame, his pupils' pinpricks in the swirl of red, orange and yellow. They're beautiful – and deadly. His wings match his eyes, unlike Dylan's smoky black or Iggy's shining white ones they too are made of bright flickering flames. _

"_Lucifer." Dylan greets passively. _

"_Xaphan.." Lucifer nods to Dylan but his eyes never leave me. _

"_Xaphan?" I repeat since I've never heard him referred to as that before. _

_Dylan shrugged, "once upon a time, yes. I was the Angel of Invention until I suggested we set fire to Heaven." _

_I gape at him, unable to help myself. "Set fire to _Heaven_?"_

_He just grins proudly. _

_Unbelievable. _

_Lucifer breaks in looking very displeased, "Now is not the time." he growls out making me wince. "You are here for one reason and one reason only, Xaphan, if you do not wish to partake in this then you may leave." _

_Dylan sobers up pretty quickly, "You know."_

_Lucifer sets his flaming eyes on the Demon, "Of course I know. I am not so unperceptive that I do not notice when my blood is stolen." _

_Dylan looks very grim, his lips pulled down in a scowl. "Who?"_

_Lucifer heaves a sigh, "Nisroc." _

_Dylan swore, "Nisroc? That bastard is going to wish he had never crossed my path when I am done." _

"_Who's Nisroc?" I ask with a frown, taking a step towards the Demon and Devil. _

"_Before the War Nisroc was the Angel of Freedom. He was one of the first to join my cause and one of the first to leave." Lucifer tells me flippantly, obviously not in the mood for explanations. "There is something else you must know."_

_Dylan tenses, "Their motives I presume?" _

_Lucifer nods, "If they succeed it will not only be the end of Earth. It is time for action, Xaphan, protect the girl with your soul." He warned, his tone holding the true weight of what it would mean to fail._

_Dylan grimly agreed, "Of course." _

"_As for you, child, do not do anything stupid."_

"_I don't understand any of this." I grumble with a shake of my head, "My dreams, are they real?" I demand, praying that he'll say no. _

_A smile slowly spreads across his face, "You already know the answer to that, Maximum."_

_A chill ran down my spine, his grin making me want to sky away from his gaze. "Why do they want me?" _

I have already given you the answer_. He speaks in my mind, not moving a muscle from where he stands beside Dylan._

My eyes fly open and I gasp for breath, sucking in as much air as I can as my bleary vision clears. It's still dark outside, the moon casting a silver glow to the warm room. The windows are thrown open to let in some air on the stifling night. I've kicked off the sheet I'd gone to sleep with in a vain attempt to escape the heat. My long hair is plastered to my forehead and the back of my neck. My heart is beating erratically and I'm shaking slightly but it's nowhere near as bad as before. Fang's beside me, his wings spread out behind him. He's still asleep which lets me know that I wasn't screaming this time. Thank god. I wouldn't get out of telling him what the dreams were about if I had. We're barely touching because of the heat, only Fang's hand rests on my hip sending pleasant tingles through my body. I carefully lift his hand off and slip out of the bed, placing a pillow where's I'd been lying. He doesn't even stir he's so fast asleep and after taking a few seconds to watch him sleep I duck out of the room. Dylan's room is across from ours and I find him sitting with his legs hanging off the edge of the bed, his sandy hair tousled and stick up in every direction, dressed his nothing but a pair of shorts.

He looks up at me when I enter without knocking, surprise flitting across his face. "Come for some real fun, Maxie?" He waggles his eyebrows suggestively.

I shoot him the dirtiest glare I can muster, "What the hell was that?"

He stood up, running a hand through his hair. "What was what?" he asked innocently, his eyes widening with feigned shock.

"Don't you start with me, Xaphan." I warned, "Now tell me why I've been having freaky dreams about Lucifer."

Dylan pouted, "You're really no fun, Maxie." He whined, disappearing into the en suite for a moment before reappearing with a glass of water. after finishing it as slowly as he could he gave a content sigh and placed the glass down on the bedside table before he answered. By that point I was ready to hit him. "Lucifer's blood runs through your veins, he has access to you at any time. The dreams would have been his way of communicating with you but you obviously weren't getting the bloody message. Hence why I was brought in." he gestured to himself proudly. "So, care to tell me exactly what happened in those dreams so we can figure out what the freaking hell the Betrayers want with you?"

"Why don't you just ask Lucifer?" I snapped at him.

"Max, Max, Max." Dylan tutted with a shake of his head, "It doesn't work that way. He's the Devil, do you honestly expect him to tell me everything I want to know? Now are you going to tell me or not?"

I scowl unpleasantly at him, "Fine." And so I did. I went over every single detail with him for the remainder of the night. We'd agreed pretty early on that the first dream held nothing of significance, it was just Lucifer's way of having a little fun and possibly testing out the waters. The second dream however, Dylan made me go over it a dozen times before sunrise. I tell him my theory that I'm probably just going to die sooner but Dylan dismisses it with a wave of his hand.

"Too simple." He mutters distractedly before standing. "I'm going to have to talk to Lily about this. She should be able to glean something from this."

"Why Lily?"

Dylan fisted his hair in agitation but I could tell it wasn't aimed at me, "Because she's good at puzzles. If Iggy were here we'd get through this a lot faster."

"Ok." I sigh, weary that I'll have to go over it – again – with Lily which I wasn't looking forward to.

"I suggest you tell your Angel too, something tells me he won't appreciate finding out from me."

I shifted uncomfortably on Dylan's bed but nodded in agreement. I had to tell Fang as much as I didn't want to. I knew he'd be upset that I hadn't told him earlier.

**Another chapter. Man I'm awesome! Haha! anyway, I figured I'd try and get this finished as quickly as possible and since the creative juices for Finding True Love have evaporated this seemed like a good one to get back to. Anyway, just out of randomness I totalled up all the pages of my writing on FF since I started and I am currently on page 602 (not including stories I've written but haven't put up/ incomplete sequals/stuff that I haven't got on the computer). I don't think that's too bad for three years. this story so far is 65 pages. Just as a comparison all mf my original stories totalled equal 201. Now that, my friends, is just sad. Anyway. I didn't get many reviews last chapter but I didn't expect many since it's been MONTHS since I've updated this. I'm sorry, I hope I'm making up for it.**

**oh and i figured i'd just put this up to clear any confusion. i thought it was about time we found out what part the Angels in this story played in Heaven.**

**Angels:**

Lily: Sofiel – Angel of Nature

Fang: we'll get back to him later.

Iggy: Harachel – Angel of Knowledge

**Demons:**

Dylan: Xaphan - Angel of Invention

**REVIEWS=LUV  
>LUV=INSPIRATION<strong>

**INSPIRATION=UPDATES**

**Fangrules **


	24. Shooting Star

xXx

"You won't get what you want." The injured Fallen spat venomously at the creature before him.

"Oh don't you worry, I always get what I want. It is only a matter of time until the girl comes to me." The other man tutted, shaking his white blond head as he dipped the blade once again in the small vial of black. He lifted it up to the florescent light to inspect it, twisting the knife from side to side to watch it glint dangerously.

"He'll never let her." Iggy continued, glaring murderously at the Betrayer leader and the torture he held in his hand.

"Mmm…" He hummed thoughtfully in response, turning his unnerving white eyes on his prisoner. "It's beautiful, isn't it?" he noted, referring to the thin layer of black coating the silver weapon in his hand.

Iggy didn't reply, calculating his chances of surviving if this continued for much longer. It was a very small chance. "How did you get it, Nisroc?" He finally growled, eyeing the oozing black with disgust.

"The blood itself was rather easy to get, I must say." He mused, approaching the Fallen Angel in the centre of the room.

Iggy didn't even have restraints; he simply sat in the centre of the room on a fold-out chair with pearlescent blood pouring from the wounds inflicted by the black liquid without lifting a finger to harm the Betrayer before him. Why he would do such a thing was quite simple: they had Nudge. When they'd taken him he honestly hadn't expected them to go after her, too, but he'd greatly underestimated the Betrayers knowledge of their movements. He internally cursed agreeing to split to accomplish more sooner. She wouldn't be in this situation if they'd stayed together.

"It was getting it out of Hell that was the problem." Nisroc continued as he pulled the only other chair in the room in front of Iggy, dangling the knife between his knees. "But as you can see we finally succeeded."

"What do you want with Max?" Iggy demanded as his hands balled into fists at his sides.

Nisroc let out a laugh like nails down a chalk board, "You would love to know, wouldn't you, Harachel? Being the Angel of Knowledge yet unable to piece together our plans must be…_frustrating_." Nisroc's voice dripped with false sympathy and Iggy so desperately wanted to smash his head into the cold grey concrete walls of the room. He recognised it vaguely as the room where Fang had been kept during his first days on Earth but now it was stripped of everything, even the bolted down bed. He held back, though, his eyes flitting behind the Betrayer to the woman chained to the back wall, two thin needles inserted into each wrist. If he even tried to release her she would be instantly injected with Lucifer's blood. He couldn't let that happen. So he kept himself in check, turning his raging anger back on Nisroc whose head was cocked to the side. His slicked back hair looking almost translucent in the light and his all-white eyes watched Iggy curiously.

"Now, I will ask again, Harachel and I will only ask once more; where is the girl."

A sardonic smile twisted at Iggy's lips, "I will _never_ tell you." He sat back, pleased that at least his precautions on the beach house had held strong.

Nisroc sighed impatiently and dipped his head. when he lifted it again his jaw was set and Iggy knew what was coming. "I did not want to do this, Harachel. I had hoped you would reconsider your mistake and join our ranks but it appears we are too late to save you from them. humans." He spat out the word as he rose, "Disgusting little ants. I do not understand why He was so proud to call them his creations. We were his greatest successes, not these selfish little brats that look upon everything with greed and hate."

Iggy's sky blue eyes hardened, "You are wrong, Nisroc. This world is not perfect, but they possess something we could not even begin to imagine. I couldn't until her." he jerked his head towards Nudge, his brave, strong Tiffany who had fought so hard by his side for so long. She deserved better than to end like this. "They have love and that is why He considers them His greatest creation because as much as they hate and kill and steal they still love, something _we_ never did."

Only a sliver of white could be seen of Nisroc's eyes by the end of his words, "And you call yourself an Angel." He hissed, lifting his arm and thrusting the dagger forward.

xXx

Everyone is seated around the table in the dining room, the Nephilim wolfing down their portions of the massive breakfast that Lily had whipped up out of nothing. I sit pushing my food around my plate not the least bit hungry at all. Occasionally I pretend to take a bite of bacon when Fang looks at me but otherwise I try and keep the sick feeling in my stomach from spreading.

We've been going over my dreams with everyone as a group since eleven heads are better than one. Fang hasn't said a word to me since I'd brought it up in the kitchen – soon after which we were ushered to the table to eat.

Jason gave a contented sigh and leaned back in his chair, "Alright, so they have Iggy and Nudge, they want her for something that's going to end not only earth but probably Heaven and Hell, too, Lucifer's being his stubborn self as usual and won't tell us why they want her and she's dying. We can totally handle this." He said cheerfully earning sour glares from everyone.

"I think we know what we need to do." Lily said quietly. She looked to Fang who was gazing blankly at the wall behind Jason's head. I noticed that the usually bright stars in his eyes had all but winked out.

"How, Lily? Heaven does not answer to us." he finally sighed resignedly.

I hated him looking so completely lost so I slipped my hand under the table to take his and shifted slightly closer to him.

He relaxed slightly as the familiar heat zinged through us.

"If Lucifer is right and this no longer only concerns the safety of Earth then they will have no other choice. And neither will Hell." She pointedly glanced at Dylan. "If we are to do this, we cannot do it alone. Even though our numbers have grown and so has our strength they have too much of an advantage. Unlike us they will not care how many they lose as long as they get what they want."

Dylan slowly rises to his feet, "I'll see what I can do from my end. As for reaching Heaven, I'd come up with something quickly because otherwise we're completely screwed."

He marches through the glass doors leading to the deck and takes off leaving the rest of us to find a way to get Heaven to agnowledge the serious danger approaching.

"Fallen Angel prayers are not answered." Fang mutters ten minutes later after Angel's suggestion. He pinches the bridge of his nose, agitation clear on his features.

"Well, what about us? We're half human right? Surely ours do? If not, that's so unfair." Jason grumbles with a pout earning a punch on the shoulder from Angel, "Ouch, babe, what was that for?" He whines.

Angel just shakes her head at him.

I smile at the two of them and stand, needing to be alone for a few minutes to get some fresh air, my head is pounding and I feel nauseous.

No one notices as I slip outside onto the balcony, my arms wrapped around myself tightly. Even though it's really warm out I'm cold. I tip my head up to the sky, breathing in the salty air that wafts up from the beach and relish in the feel of the sun on my face. It's as my eyes wander across the clear blue sky that I notice it. It looks like a shooting star at first (though that's a stupid guess considering it's midday), a massive ball of light with a long tail trailing behind it but as I watch it doesn't disappear like shooting stars do. It get's bigger as it comes closer towards the beach house. My breath catches in my throat when it becomes obvious that it's not going to burn out anytime soon. and it's making a beeline straight for us.

"Fang!" I yell behind me, watching with wide eyes as the ball of flames speeds towards the beach.  
>he's behind me in an instant, his arms wrapped tightly around my waist, "Wh – " he stops the second he sees it, "Get down!" He roars, pushing me to the deck and cocooning me safely in his black wings. My hands curl around my ears instinctively because there's no way in hell that isn't going to be loud as hell.<p>

I hear gasps from inside followed by a series of thumps seconds before it hits. The ground shakes violently beneath us, the deck groaning in protest and finally collapsing. Fang and I tumble down the bank but he doesn't let me go, he wraps his wings tighter around me, his face buried in my hair until we come to a stop. I can feel the heat and within seconds I'm drenched in sweat. A loud ringing fills my ears and my vision's blurry when I crack open an eye. I can make out Fang's face a few centimetres from mine, his eyes open and twinkling.

"Fang?" I say but I don't know if I whispered it or yelled thanks to the ringing.

His wings disappear from around us and I wince at the bright light that assaults my eyes. The ringing has dimmed to a low hum in the back of my head so that I can hear the crackle of fire and the hiss of burning wood hitting the sea.

I blink in surprise as I look down at the sand. But it's not sand anymore; it's a sheet of cracked glass that spreads along the whole beach. Trees closest are on fire, a particularly large one giving a loud groan before collapsing onto the beach house. A cry lodges itself in my throat, fear for the Nephilim and Lily sending icy chills through me. A curtain of smoke rises up from the remains of the deck but when a gust of wind creates a gap I let out the breath I'd been holding. I watch as they each appear through the shattered glass door while Lily easily holds the trunk of the tree up for the others to pass under.

Linden scoops Mia up to carry her through the crackling remains of the deck and down to where Fang and I were. "That was…unexpected." Mia notes, shaking her red curls to allow small pieces of glass to fall out and clink on the glass under our feet.

"What exactly just happened?" I ask, easily tucking myself into Fang's side. He drapes one wing around me while he stares out at the sea like he was waiting for something.

"Lily," He calls, not turning as she approaches.

"I know." she says gently, giving Ryder a comforting smile when he came up beside her.

"Maybe we won't need to pray." Linden muses his eyes as wide as saucers.

I turn to find out what was so fascinating only to have Fang grab my chin and pull my face back towards him.

I frown, surprised by his hasty reaction.  
>"You can't look." He explains, leaning down to peck me on the lips.<p>

"Why?" it only makes me want to look more and I pull my chin from his grip.

A ghost of a smile flashed across his face, "Because if you do you will go blind."

And that's when I realise what's going on. It isn't some freaky accident. It's a Fallen Angel.

Maybe there's hope after all…

**OOOOO! Hahaha! What dya fink? Review and let me know! :-D**

**REVIEWS=LUV  
>LUV=INSPIRATION<strong>

**INSPIRATION=UPDATES**

**Fangrules**


	25. The End Of Everything

"Brother!" A powerful voice booms making me jump since I'm not expecting it.

"Ok, it's fine now." Fang assures me, pecking me quickly before leaving my side.

I turn instantly to look at the Angel only to have my jaw drop to the floor.

Six figures dressed from head to toe in white, all with massive wings spread out behind them stand waist deep in the water, hair plastered to their faces and their glow so bright I wince. Steam rises from their bodies thanks to the heat of their fall giving them an even more ethereal appearance.

They elegantly glide through the water towards us, not even a ripple disturbing the water as they walked.

The one in front, a tall muscled brunette throws his arms open, a large grin on his handsome face. His black eyes emphasise his obvious pleasure and there's something about them that is very familiar. His dark hair lies plastered across his tanned face and his sleek white wings don't seem to be affected at all by the water.

To shock Fang returns the Angel's sentiment and they hug. "How are you, little brother?" the Angel enquires as he takes Fang by the shoulders. His voice is rough and strong and very sexy if I do so say myself. Nowhere close to Fang but still damn sexy. It has to be an Angel thing.

"Metatron." a musical chime comes from behind the bulky Angel and when I look over it's to find a tall slender woman with a tumble of ritch gold hair framing her pixie face. She has mesmerising emerald eyes that spark with displeasure. "Now is not the time." she chastises but then her gaze flicks to Lily whose face has lit up.

"Sofiel!" The woman cries and throws herself at Lily who squeals like a little girl and hugs her back.

My mind whirls, trying to remember the list of Angel's I'd googled as part of my research. My eyes widen when I connect the dots.

Angela places a hand on my arm, "The Archangels." She says, gesturing to Metatron, "The archangel of Records." She points to the woman, "Gabrielle, Messenger of God also known as Gabriel to humans." My eyebrows shoot up in surprise.

Angela grins, "Hey, when humans first learned of Angels they were convinced males were superior remember? So they switched the gender of any female Angels to make it more convenient. Anyway, that's Ezekiel the Angel of Death." She gestures to a lean Angel standing closest to Metatron. With waist length black hair tied back loosely, soulful deep brown eyes and soft features he isn't what I expect the Angel of Death to look like, quite frankly. "That is Michael, the Warrior Archangel. He'll be the one in charge." The man she spoke of has longish chestnut hair that curls at his ears and the nap of his neck and striking blue eyes that seem to take in every single detail no matter how insignificant. I also notice how he stands slightly in front of the others who held back. "Raphael is the blond beside Michael, he's the Angel of Healing." Raphael has shoulder length sandy brown hair and hazel eyes flecked with gold that sparkles in the light. "And finally, Uriel, the Angel of Fire." The last Angel has short cropped black hair stuck to his face thanks to their plummet into the water, the strands on his forehead looking like sharp needles pointing towards his entrancing lavender eyes.

This whole explanation takes less than a minute so by the time I stop ogling the six Archangels Fang and Metatron had finished their little catch-up or whatever it was they were up to. The Nephilim are all introduced to the Angel's via their parents Angel names until finally Fang comes over and takes my hand.  
>Hi twinkling eyes stare into mine intensely and a small smile plays at the edges of his lips "This is - " he starts, pride radiating off of him in waves but Metatron cuts him off.<p>

Sombreness instantly replaces the light-hearted atmosphere the second I'm brought up. "Yes, we are quite aware of who you are, Ms Ride." Michael says as he steps forward, radiating power. "Miss Ride, if you would accompany Raphael he will see to your health."

Relief washes over Fang and before I could say a word I'm pulled into a loving kiss, "You'll be ok." He whispers, tenderly stroking my cheek.

I smile up at him, "Of course I will be." he released me and I followed Raphael back up towards the house. He easily removes the tree from the dining room and leads me into Fang and my room.

"If you would lie down, Ms Ride." He instructs kindly and I climb into the bed, lying comfortably as Raphael stands over me.

Someone clears their throat and the gold in Raphael's eyes sparks. "Nisroc." The Angel of Healing says, turning towards the window, body tense and white wings snapped out behind him.

My breath catches. Nisroc. I'd heard that name before. Last night in fact, in my dream in Hell.

The one who stole the Devil's blood.

I sit up slowly, weary to look over at the man I already know. I had a strong feeling that this was the faceless Angel with the dead wings from my dream. A Betrayer.

Sure enough there he stands, a long curved blade in his right hand and dressed in a tailored dark blue Armani suit. His hair is so white it's almost translucent and slicked back with gel, his lips curved up in a triumphant smile. But it's his eyes, the solid white eyes that don't have any irises or even pupils. They're disturbing on a whole new level. I don't know who he's watching – the Angel of Healing or me but for some reason I think he's watching both of us. They send shivers down my spine and bile rises in my throat when sure enough I can see a small patch of dead brown skin over his left shoulder.

"Now now, Raphael. I'm afraid I cannot let you interfere. You see, we're so close to reaching our goal and it's really quite unfair for you to decide to take an interest now." With that Nisroc releases the curved blade that whizzes towards Raphael.

Shock written across his face his hazel eyes drop to his chest where the hilt of the blade protrudes right over his heart.

I watch, horrified as a trickle of black runs down his white shirt followed by that pearlescent liquid that was the Angel's blood. "My brothers…will not…let you succeed." Raphael gasps out, his eyes as hard as stone as he crumples to the ground.

I scream. I don't know what else to do. I can't take my eyes off Raphael who stared sightlessly at the ceiling, his beautiful white wings forced out at horrible angles.

Pain wracks through my body when Nisroc takes a single step towards me. From the tips of my fingers to the ends of my toes the pain is absolutely everywhere. This was worse than hell, worse than the fire burning me alive. Images flood through my mind; horrible, sick images of death and destruction. The world in flames, caving in on itself as everything was destroyed surrounds me. Screams far worse than those in Hell – like the victims knew this was it, there was nowhere else to go – echo through my mind. It's the end.

The end of Heaven.

The end of Hell.

Then everything is gone but this is worse because in the darkness there is absolutely _nothing_. Not a speck of light, not a whisper of sound. I can't hear myself breath or my own heart beat. Everything is gone.

_If they succeed it will not only be the end of Earth. _

Lucifer's words ring through my mind yet even that seems completely silent. I try to make my thoughts as loud as possible but still there is nothing.

_This is what will remain if you fail, Maximum_… These words are new but I know they are from Lucifer. There's something else behind it though, something safer, more gentle. Something I never expected from the Devil.

_You will not fail, child. You have the forces of Heaven and Hell by your side. You _WILL_ succeed or it is the end of everything._

**HAI! I am uber chuffed about the last chapters. I really think it's coming together nicely now. what dyu guys reckon? Disappointment or not? I'm actually pretty depressed right now, guys. I've written a couple of (in my opinion anyway) pretty damn good chappies and the reviews have been dismal… I got eight reviews for the last chapter. EIGHT! Two of which were from one person…**

**Do you know how sad that makes me? and it's not like people aren't reading it (I'm really happy that people still are considering it's been a while since I've updated) and don't get me wrong, I'm pleased so many people are interested in reading this fic but seriously? Out of 131 people only seven took two minutes to tell me their thoughts on the chapter? I worked really hard on building the plot up and now that it's coming together some enthusiasm would be appreciated. :'-( I'm sorry, I know I'm whining but it's depressing! I worked hard on this…*sniffle* **

**Please can we try a little harder guys?**

**Thanks to the following:**

**Raeofmydarkness – yeah, rereading it was probably a good idea ;-). Glad you still love it so much! :-D**

**Serenaisbestezrq387 – as you will have noted from the above chapter yes, it was help but what fun would it be if I didn't ruin everything again? Lol!**

**Wolfhead – not too sure if that's a good thing or a bad thing. And considering it wasn't just one but six… I'm nervous now ;-)**

**PinkPearlWings07 - *happy dance* people still love it! YAY! Lol!**

**Maxridelover – haha! what would this story be without a little suspense? Damn boring, that's what ;-)**

**xBestThingYouNeverHadx - *grin* I don't know why you do, but I'm glad.**

**JealousMindsThinkAlike – was this one awesome too? I hope so…**

**And yeah. Those were my reviewers. Love you guys! Thanks! You made my day! :-D**

**So all hell (no pun intended) is going to break loose next chapter, let's hope I can pull it off. I'm not good at fight scenes so this should be interesting…**

**REVIEWS=LUV  
>LUV=INSPIRATION<strong>

**INSPIRATION=UPDATES**

**Fangrules**


	26. My way

xXx

"Ezekiel, what is wrong?" Michael placed a hand on his brother's shoulder, noting the stiff posture and the hard edge to his brown eyes.

"Something is wrong. I still sense her death. Michael, she should be cured already." The Angel of Death's words set everyone on edge, especially Fang.

Barely a second later a scream ripped across the beach from the house where moments before Raphael and Max had retreated.

"Max." He breathed, his jaw tightening as he whipped round and sprinted for the crushed house. He attempted to throw open their bedroom door only to find it stopped by something heavy leaning against it.

A soft groan of pain slipped through the small crack that Fang could manage and he froze in place. "Raphael!" Something was horribly wrong. He couldn't hear a thing except for Raphael's laboured breathing and the groan of wood as he wrenched the door from its frame.

The Angel of Healing collapsed at Fang's feet, a black hilt just visible from his chest. Fang sucked in a breath, trembling from head to foot. Max was gone.

"NO!" he bellowed, "MICHAEL!"

Instantly he was by Fang's side, kneeling down beside the wounded Arch. He gingerly placed one hand on Raphael's shoulder and the other took hold of the hilt. "I am sorry, brother." He sighed before yanking the blade from his chest.

Raphael convulsed in the floor, writhing in agony.

"Demon?" Michael asked, holding the blackish blade up to Fang who's chest heaved as he tried to keep his anger under control.

"No." Fang ground out, "Betrayer." He spat, barely able to control himself. His fist made contact with the wall, ripping straight through.

Raphael's convulsions had calmed to mere shakes and ever so slowly the Angel of healing pulled himself up into a sitting position.

"Raphael, what happened?" Michael demanded; an angry edge to his question.

Taking a deep breath to steady himself Raphael set his remorseful eyes on the dark Fallen Angel beside him. "I am sorry. I was not prepared… the blade was edged with Lucifer's blood, I could not heal fast enough to stop him." seeing that Fang was no longer listening Raphael turned to Michael, "They took her. The Betrayers have what they want."  
>"Now it is only a matter of time before their plan comes together." Michael muttered grimly.<p>

Glass and bark crunching underfoot alerted the three to the presence of the other Angels and Nephilim.

An impressed whistle came from the living room. "Wow, gone for two hours and you destroy the place."

Fang turned his steely gaze on Dylan who leaned casually against the back of the couch, his arms crossed boredly over his chest. the second he noticed the Fallen Angel's expression the Demon held up his hands in surrender, "Hey, I just got here. I take it from the doom-and-gloom that they have her?" his eyes roamed over Michael and the other Archangels and let out a long whistle, "He sent his Elite huh? No offence but he could have done way better."

Michael didn't react at all to his words but cocked his head to the side, his blue eyes shining with curiosity. "Xaphan?"

"Hey Mike!" Dylan waved enthusiastically at the Arch, "Long time no see huh? What's it been? A couple of thousand millennia? Wow, time flies when you're having fun."

"Dylan." Fang growled in warning, instantly shutting the Demon up.

"Sour puss." Dylan complained. "Come on, since Heaven's already screwed everything up," a slow grin spread across his face as he said mysteriously "why don't you join the _dark side_?" Ocean eyes glinting like a kid on Christmas Dylan jerked his thumb towards the beach.

Michael instinctively took a step in front of the injured Raphael earning a pleased laugh from Dylan. "Boys, _welcome to Hell_." He spread his arms out and the group of Demons standing in a line on the beach, each with a pair of smoking black wings stretched out to their full length smiled tauntingly at the Angels. Dylan rubbed his hands together, "Now we do it _my_ way."

xXx

When I come round eventually it's because of the burning ache coming from my wrists. My head throbs but that's nothing new, my mouth feels like sandpaper and there's an insistent ringing in my ears that just Will. Not. Go. Away! Overall, I'm not doing so hot. I bleary crack open an eye, trying to remember why I feel like such crap.

The second my eyes focus on the Angel tied to the chair across from me it hits like a ton of bricks. The Archangels had come, then the Betrayers…oh god, the Betrayers have me…

My throat grows thick. Shit.

"Iggy?" I croak, wincing at the raw sound of my voice.

His head lifts ever so slowly and my eyes widen. What have they done to him? thin jagged cuts litter his face, pearly blood mixing with black liquid that runs down his face. His shirt is torn to shreds, patches stained black and stuck to his body with sweat. His strawberry blond hair sticks to his forehead and his usually clear sky blue eyes are now clouded over and distant. I realise that his binds aren't there to keep him from escaping, they're only there to keep him sitting upright. One thick rope wraps around his torso, another around his shins and a third is wrapped around his neck, pulled tight so he could barely move.

"Max…" he choked out, his eyes darting along the wall I'm shackled to.

Why won't he look at me? I wonder as his eyes continue to never fully settle on me. "Iggy, why won't you look at me?" I whispered, coughing so hard pain wracks through my chest.

His head drops in shame but not before I notice the pained expression on his face that has nothing to do with the numerous slashes littering his body.

"Oh Iggy." I gasp in realisation. "You…you're _blind_." I sag against my restraints, not even caring when the hard metal bites into my skin. "This is all my fault."

Iggy's head snaps back up at that, "No. It's no ones fault but mine. I'm sorry Max, please forgive me but they have Nudge. They were…they were going to…" he trailed off, physically unable to complete that sentence, "If I fight they will kill her." his eyes beseech me to understand but honestly there was nothing to forgive.

"It's ok, Iggy. They can't win, the Arch-" I'm cut off my the door being thrown open and to my utter shock a muscled man dressed in military garb complete with cargo pants and black boots walks in with a smug expression.

"_Sergeant Dixon_?"

He smiles, "Dr Ride." Without another word he places his hand on a pad beside the door and after a few seconds it beeps and the shackles give a hiss as they open.

I tumble to the floor unable to catch myself before my head hits the floor.

Sergeant Dixon scoops me up and still in a dazed stupor I vaguely make out the cement grey halls of the base Fang, Iggy, Nudge and I had fled from. What's going on? I think foggily, trying hard not to loose consciousness. Dixon enters a completely white room, blindingly white and plops me unceremoniously down onto an examination table.

The cold metal beneath me sucks out any remaining body heat leaving me to shiver on the metal slab until a handful of people enter the room ten minutes later. I didn't even try to sit up, for some reason I feel weak. Beyond weak, staying awake is too much of a mission so attempting escape would not go well. I squeeze my eyes shut and think of the Archangels and the Demon's Dylan had gone to enlist the help of. There was no way the Betrayers could win this, they may have me but they're stupid if they think that'll hold up for long.

Someone grabs hold of my wrist and tugs it up to lock it in place and my other wrist and ankles follow suite. Once I'm securely in place the brightness of the florescent lights on the ceiling is blocked out by a white-blond head. "Mm, good. You're awake." Nisroc sounds beyond pleased about this.

I muster up all my strength to glare at him, "You won't succeed. You've got Heaven and Hell working together to destroy you, it's impossible." It comes out far more weakly than I like but I think I get the point across.

Nisroc tips his head back and laughs, "Stupid little girl, you underestimate our strength."

"You don't understand what you're doing." I whisper because it's all I can manage. Even talking is too much strain, "If you do manage it what do you think is going to happen to you? Everything will be destroyed, that means you too."  
>Nisroc lets out an exasperated sigh, his breath wafting over my face. Bile rises in my throat. "Enough talk. I want it done now, before her precious Angel tries to stop us." he barks out the order and I hear shuffling in the room. "Ready little girl? Are you ready to die?"<p>

I smile weakly at him, "I've been ready to die for days thanks to you."

His hand comes out of nowhere to make contact with my face, whipping it to the side with the force of his blow. My cheek and jaw ache but I give no sign of pain to him.

"Get the Angel." He growls, storming out the room.

Proud that I'd left him at least a little ruffled I let my eyes drift shut once again.

The door is thrown open and I loll my head to the side to find Iggy being pushed forward by two scrawny Betrayers, their wings hanging around them in tatters.

"Move!" one cackles, grabbing hold of one of Iggy's limp wings spattered with Angel blood and black, twisting it at a painful angle.

Iggy clenches hi jaw but doesn't cry out as he approaches the table I'm chained down to. The second Betrayer roughly grabs his hand and pushes it down hard on my chest, enough to make the breath leave me in shock and a stab of pain to radiate through me.

"Do it." they both hiss threateningly.

Iggy hesitates to do whatever they were ordering him to until the first Betrayer leans in, "Don't forget about your human, Angel. Come on, refuse, we'll have lots of fun with her."

Iggy's shaking with anger but gingerly places his hand over my stomach.

"Iggy." I whisper, "What – "

I get backhanded again, "Shut up!" The second growls.

"If we get in shit because you felt like using her as a punching bag I am going to kill you." The first warns the second who laughs.

"Oh please, Nisroc doesn't care what we do to her as long as we don't damage what he wants. Her face isn't it so back off."

My mind still swam as I tried to figure out what the heck they wanted from me but the second the first Betrayer orders the second to go fetch Nudge I snap, "Just do it, Iggy. Whatever it is, just do it." I squeeze my eyes shut, knowing it's going to hurt like hell.

"Max – " Iggy starts, sorrow coating his words.

"You heard her! Do it!" the first betrayer barks and finally Iggy concedes.

My back arches off the table, the shackles tearing through skin to slick my wrists and ankles with my blood as my mouth drops open in a silent scream.

I was right. It hurts like hell. It's like I'm being cooked from the inside out, I can feel my blood boiling and my eyes rolling into the back of my head.

Sweat breaks out across my whole body, my hair sticking to my back and neck as I try desperately to somehow get away from Iggy's hand which is the source of the pain. My chest feels like a live fire has been started on it but I can't do anything to stop it except wait for it to end. It becomes too much, I can't hold on any longer. I finally loose consciousness, retreating into the safety of my dreams.

**I am officially on a role! Lol! And? Is the awesomness continuing?**

**Ok, for anyone who didn't understand why Raphael is still alive it shud be rather obvious considering, well, everything. He's an Arch, Lucifer's blood won't kill him. remember? Max needed an Archangel's blood to counteract Lucifer's? yeah, so it doesn't kill him but it does incapacitate him for a while…**

**Oh and a bit of confusion as to the characters (I know there are a lot but I can't exactly have to few cause otherwise I'd end up having to kill off everyone, get my point? Lol!) so even though I'm sure I put a list somewhere along the lines here is another one updated:**

**Nephilim:**

*Angel (Daughter of Selene)

*Zephyr (Son of Selene)

*Jason

*Mia

*Linden

*Ryder (Son of Lily/Sofiel)

**Angels:**

*Lily (Sofiel – Angel of Nature)

*Fang (we're getting there, promise!)

*Iggy (Harachel – Angel of Knowledge)

**Demons:**

*Dylan (Xaphan – Angel of Invention)

*Lucifer (Devil – duh ;-D)

**Archangels: **

*Ezekiel (Archangel of Death and Transformation)

*Gabriel (Archangel of incarnation, conception and birth and dreams)

*Michael (Warrior Archangel)

*Uriel (Angel of Fire)

*Metatron (Archangel of Records)

*Raphael (Archangel of healing)

**Betrayers:**

*Nisroc (Betrayer leader - was the Angel of Freedom)

**Oh, headsup for a possible new story…I know…I'm utterly hopeless but this one is coming to a close so I don't think it's too bad…lol! Any of my Finding True Love readers, if you have ideas….well I suggest you give them to me cause my inspiration for FTL has shrivelled and died. Sadly. **

**22 reviews! OH YEAH! Hahaha! Please continue guys! I beyond appreciate them! they made me laugh ;-)**

**REVIEWS=LUV  
>LUV=INSPIRATION<br>INSPIRATION=UPDATES**

**Fangrules**


	27. Let It Happen

xXx

"That's it, little girl. Let it happen." Nisroc whispered, barely able to keep his delight at bay. It was finally happening. He would get his revenge on those who had cast him and his brothers away. Oh how they would pay.

He watched in fascination as she writhed on the table, a pained expression twisting the blind Angel's face as he forced his energy on her. The Fallen disgusted him. Filth. They were almost as bad as the human scum, tainting their precious blood to create those disgusting half-breeds. Nisroc's hands balled into fists at his sides at the thought of the Nephilim. He was doing this world a favour, cleansing it of all those who did not deserve to live.

It had been a tiring process, one that had taken a thousand years to complete but finally he was about to reap the benefits. A pleased smirk curled at his lips.

An irritated scowl replaced it, however, when he considered the complications that had arisen. He had been just in time to stop Raphael from ruining all his hard work. Nisroc could hardly believe that _He_ had sent his favourites, the gifted Archangels, to foil the Betrayers' plans. It pleased him on some level knowing that he had frightened Heaven enough to send their Archangels. Ah, and Lucifer had reacted too, much sooner than _He_ did. Nisroc idly noted the possibility that the only reason _He_ had chosen to intervene was because Lucifer had made the first move. He rolled his eyes. Honestly, millennia had past and still they fought like rival siblings, always trying to one-up the other. It just went to show how truly Heaven and Hell had fallen since the dawn of time.

He was so lost in his thoughts that he hadn't heard the metal door behind him slide open.

"Sir, your men are ready." One of the human scientists cleared his throat, his eyes trained on the girl twisting in agony in the room in front of them as they watched from behind the glass.

"Good. I want that retched Demon, I will not settle for any less." Nisroc snapped, not in the mood to deal with the man.

The Dr hesitated at the door, his eyes still locked on the girl.

Slowly Nisroc turned to settle his white eyes on him. "Was there something else, Dr?" he said harshly making the man jump.

"No, no of course not." He shook his head as if to rid himself of his thoughts, "And the Angel, sir?"

"Ah, of course. My men are already aware of our…agreement. But do not forget, Dr that I require the use of the Angel before you can have him."

The Dr scurried from the room leaving Nisroc to his thoughts once again. The commotion in the room had calmed and he sighed. Good, they were almost there. now all he had to do was wait for his men to return with what he needed to instigate the next stage.

xXx

I'm bursting with warmth. That all consuming pain that came from Iggy's hand has dulled to a pleasantly warm tingle that covers me in a thick blanket. It's soothing and lulls me to sleep quite easily despite the fact that I'm still tied down to the table, the metal biting into my back and that they'd hauled Iggy off seconds after he'd finished. I'm roused hours later by the door opening with a hiss as it slid away for my visitor to enter.

My fingers are twitching and I'm squirming against my confines but only because I'm buzzing with energy. I want to run and run and run. I want to jump up and down and never stop moving until my legs give out. But there's something else too, besides the tingly warmth and the unnatural amount of energy I want to wrap my arms around Fang so badly my chest aches. I want to bury myself in his hard chest and kiss him until I'm dizzy. I want to stare at him for hours just because I can and stroke his silky feathers. I want to see him smile and look at me that way that makes his eyes sparkle like the night sky. Moister gathers in my eyes at the prospect of never being able to do any of those things ever again and I turn my head to the side so I don't have to look at the person in the room.

"Max…" A familiar yet foreign voice whispers my name and a second later a hand rests on my cheek, forcing my face up.

I glare up at the person I find, an acute sense of betrayal stabbing through my heart. "Dr Garand." I grind out through clenched teeth.

He frowns and takes a deep breath, "Don't be like that, Max."

I let out a humourless laugh, "Just leave me alone. I'd like to die in _relative peace_, thanks." I snarl earning a wince from my father's life long friend.

Sadness washes over his face and he scrubs his eyes with the palms of his hands, "I… I didn't know about their plans for you, Max. I swear it. When they brought you in today…" he shakes his head then seems to come to a decision. He squares his shoulders, digs in his pockets and pulls out a set of keys. "They'll kill me for it but I have a feeling it won't matter very soon." he places the warm keys into my hand, curling my fingers around them. "If I had known what they were going to do to you I would have done everything in my power to stop them, please believe that. I may be too late to prevent you from being hurt but I can tell you this, they're not going to kill you. They don't tell any of us much but I do know that." he bends down and kisses my forehead, "You're father would be so proud of you, Maximum." Then he leaves, leaving me feeling completely alone. I squeeze my eyes shut to try and stop the moister gathering from falling. My mind whirls with questions, mostly centring around what they want with me. If what Dr Garand had to say is true then they don't just want to kill me which only doubles the amount of questions buzzing around in my head. After what feels like hours I give up trying to figure it out – it's obvious I'm missing something majorly important and until I know what that is I don't have a hope of piecing together their plans. _Suck it up, Maximum! You don't need to know what they want, they're not getting it! Now get off your lazy arse and get out of there!_ I chastise myself, holding the keys tighter. I crane my neck to get a look at the lock and quickly formulate a rough plan. I vaguely know the layout of the building and if I could find my way to the eastern wing I can hotwire one of the cars and try and put some distance between myself and this place. I'm not stupid, I know they'd notice my escape pretty damn quickly but I needed to stall as long as possible. There is no doubt in my mind that Fang is on his way. I just have to make sure the Betrayers don't finish whatever they've started before he could get here. I manage to turn the key in my hand until it's at the right angle and twist my wrist painfully in order to reach the lock. I clumsily miss the keyhole a few times but on my fourth try I finally get the key in the right place. With the tips of my fingers I twist the key and the lock opens with a soft click.

I bite my lip to keep the relieved smile from my face. I wriggle my wrist free of the restraint and pluck the key from the shackle. Just as I place the key in to release my other wrist the door opens with another hiss. I freeze instantly, the thought of lying back down to pretend I was still locked up flitted briefly across my mind but I didn't even bother. I was caught, red handed.

"Tut tut, Ms Ride. You're not trying to leave early, are you?" Nisroc clucks in disapproval. He strides over and plucks the keys from the lock, "Now, behaviour such as this will not be tolerated."

I glare at him in response when he forcefully pushes my wrist back down to lock it in place once again. I don't fight him – what would that accomplish except making me waist energy I might need later?

"Next time, I would be weary of someone watching your every move." He snarls as he slams my other wrist down, once again strapping me in place.

xXx

"This cannot possibly end well." Linden sighed, eyeing the distant structure with a critical eye. Four barbed wire fences, a couple of hundred human guards with fully loaded guns, seven watch towers each equipped with a siren and machine gun. That was the surface. He wondered how they hoped to navigate the underground maze once they got inside.

"It is the best we have. All we can hope to do is stall for the moment. Fang and Dylan will do the rest." Uriel sighed running a hand through his black hair.

"Have faith, Linden." Mia smiled warmly at the Nephilim, "There is always hope."

Linden grudgingly nodded, "Let us pray that Max is alright. I don't think any of us will be able to control Fang if she's hurt."

"Max will be fine. She has a strong spirit." Ezekiel assured the small group off-handedly. "Where is Metatron? The man would not understand the word urgent if it bit him on the nose."

Linden cracked a smile. "The Demons are positioning themselves." He announced, spotting the black silhouettes disappearing one by one.

"Finally. What of Sofiel and Gabrielle?" Ezekiel enquired.

"The women are coming up along the road now." Linden gestured to the black SUV tearing down the barely visible road used to get to the base.

In minutes they had approached the main gate where for armed soldiers came up to the car.

"Do you think it will work?" Linden whispered.

"Oh it will work." Uriel chuckled, "Gabrielle can be very convincing."

**Lol! So, guesses as to what the Betrayers are up to…anyone? Anyone? Lol! Yeah, so not so much of an epic chapter this one, more of a filler but we're getting there. oh and I need help on the fight scene. Anyone who's really good at fight scenes that can write it with me? Obviously this will mean spoilers for that particular person but for some reason I don't think you'd mind ;-) so I need a good fight scene writer and of course reviews! They were amazing last chapter, thanks guys! :-D! 28! OH YEAH! Haha!**

**Please keep it up!**

**REVIEWS=LUV  
>LUV=INSPIRATION<br>INSPIRATION=UPDATES**

**Fangrules**


	28. Energy

xXx

Fang couldn't believe it. Of all the courses of action Dylan wanted to take and this was the best he had? Instead of going in guns – well, in their case blades – blazing (literally) the Demon had opted to try the safe approach. Send in Fang, Metatron, Dylan, Gabrielle and Lily first then attack. He honestly couldn't see the logic in that, but then again all he wanted to do was get his hands on Nisroc and anyone else who had dared go near Max. The car easily entered the grounds, the guards completely stupefied by Gabrielle and Lily's charm. He watched from the roof of the building that concealed the entrance to the base, waiting for the women to enter the grounds. His hand went to the thick gold rope around his neck, tugging at it in his irritation. If it faltered for even a second the whole plan was shot to heck.

He paced the length of the roof, his wings spread out around him with Ezekiel's sword tucked comfortably between them held on by a leather strap that crossed his chest.

That cursed Demon, where was he? And Metatron! They knew that every second they took Max could be suffering at the hands of the Betrayers. And Iggy and Nudge. A shudder ran down his spine, the sword reacting to his grim thoughts as it started to thrum with energy. He prayed they wouldn't need it. Why exactly Ezekiel had given it to him was beyond him, he planned on being in the thick of it from the very beginning. But it was there only hope. Technically, the Arch's had been cast from heaven in order to aid those on earth and that sword was the only way to ensure their souls survived and they returned to where they belonged. Fang supposed it was to make sure he wasn't too stupid. If that sword got into the hands of the Betrayers…so they had given it to him as if that would stop him from exacting his revenge on the one who'd taken his Max.

His hand sifted through his hair, scanning the sky once again for the two silhouettes that he should have already sighted by that point.

"Seriously, calm down will you? We've got this in the bag." Dylan's irritated drawl came from behind him and Fang tensed.

"Where have you been?" he growled, whipping round to face him.

"Oh, you know, here and there." Dylan said with a shrug, the dagger in his hand glinting in the golden light supplied by the sunset.

Fang took a step forward only to be halted by a firm hand on his shoulder. Metatron.

"No, brother. We need him, as much as it chagrins us all to admit it. He is right, they will not expect this."

Fang wrenched his shoulder out of Metatron's hand and barked out a laugh making one or two human guards look up at the roof questioningly. When they saw nothing they continued on their patrols. It had been Michael's idea to supply them all with the chain Fang wore to hide himself from his enemies to give them even more of an advantage over their enemies. "you have always been a terrible liar, Metatron." Fang shook his head, "Now if Gabrielle doesn't give the signal in the next minute I'm going in, I don't care about your plans I won't sit out here while she's in there."

The Arch and Demon said nothing.

There was a crackling in the air and a second later a soft white feather drifted to Fang's feet. "Finally." He whispered, slipping the detailed band around his arm. Metatron each laid a hand on the feather Fang held, each wearing their own band. They disappeared in a brilliant flash of light.

xXx

"Sir! They're here! They're attacking the outer perimeter, what should we do?" a near hysterical soldier cried, charging into the meeting room where Sergeant Dixon, Dr Andrews and Nisroc sat waiting patiently for that very moment.

"Brilliant." Nisroc hummed, steepling his fingers. He turned to the Betrayer beside him, "Order the men to search the grounds."  
>"Search the grounds!" The soldier gasped, eyes as wide as saucers. "Sir with all due respect we cannot afford to lose even two of your men. There are too many for us to handle on our own." he protested even as the betrayers slipped out the room.<p>

Nisroc froze the soldier with a steely look that sent shivers up and down the young man's spine. He didn't understand how solid white eyes could be so hard and _cold_. "You will do as I tell you, you petulant little child." He snarled, watching with pleasure as the soldier wavered under his intense gaze.

"Y-yes sir." He stuttered, all but running out of the room in his haste to escape the wrath of the Betrayer leader.

"They cannot possibly enter the grounds." Dr Andrews muttered.

Nisroc raised an eyebrow at the man. "And how do you suppose they escaped in the first place, Dr?"

Dr Andrew's eyes widened, "Well, he had the girl with him sir. She could have easily – "

Nisroc pinched the bridge of his nose, showing his barely restrained irritation with human stupidity.

Instantly Andrews shut up.

"They are in possession of celestial weapons and such, they would not need to walk out the front gate." He growled.

Andrew's sat up a little straighter looking eager at the mention of celestial weaponry.

Before he could say a word Nisroc heaved an aggravated sigh. "When we succeed, Dr, you may have your pick of the weapons we capture."

A satisfied grin on his face Andrews sat back.

xXx

The hallways were quiet, void of any life thanks to the diversion the Demons, Nephilim and Arch's supplied above ground. Metatron, Fang and Dylan all followed the women's example by glamouring themselves before leaving the crammed store room that they had found themselves in after following Gabrielle's trail.

"Harachel and Nudge are being held on separate wings of the base." Lily told the men as they walked hurriedly down the hall. "Gabrielle and I will set them free. I have not been able to locate Max." she added grimly.

Fang scowled, "I will find her. Metatron, go with Sofiel and Gabrielle. I can take care of Nisroc."

The Angel of records let out a laugh, "You do not honestly believe you're going on your own do you? No, I will join you. Xaphan you can see to rounding up the humans."  
>Dylan glowered at him. "I am not taking care of the humans." He huffed, "Lily can do that, right Lily."<p>

Rolling her eyes at them Lily nodded, "Honestly." She grumbled before slipping down the hall that branched off to the right.

Dylan and Gabrielle also turned off in opposite directions to free Iggy and Nudge while Fang sped up his pace.

Metatron met his stride easily, not uttering a word as they swept down the hall. It wasn't until they arrived at a semi-familiar door that Fang paused. It was his cell, the one they'd kept him in during his stay there.

Metatron crossed his arms over his broad chest, "Do you sense something?"

Fang shook his head even as he laid his hand to the cool metal of the door. Something was there – he could sense it. A trace of Max but very faint. She had been there. She had been in pain. "She was here but not anymore." Then he spun and continued on his way, looking into every door as they passed.

Metatron came to a stop, black eyes burning. "Wait. Something is wrong." His hand disappearing into his pocket to pull out a small curved blade he turned around.

Fang could sense it too, an almost dark glee that hung with the stale remains of anger and mistrust. His glamour dropped instantly. There was no use in hiding who he was. Their guest knew they were there despite the chains they wore.

"You didn't honestly think you could outsmart us, did you?" A harsh chortle from behind them confirmed Fang's thoughts.

"Nisroc." Metatron grimly agnowledged the Betrayer standing a few feet from them.

"We've had a very long time to prepare for this." Nisroc continued casually, not even lifting a finger when a murderous Fang pulled out a blade tucked beside Ezekiel's sword.

"Where is she?" He hissed, wings looming threateningly behind him.

"The girl is quite well, I assure you. I cannot say the same for your other friends however." Nisroc mused, rolling a gold coin between his fingers.

"I don't have time for this." Fang growled, lurching forward only to have Metatron's hand on his shoulder pull him to a stop.  
>"No."<p>

Fang glowered at his brother, anger radiating off him.

Metatron gave a shake of his head and only then did Fang notice the Betrayers standing behind Nisroc. Between them they held Angela who held her chin high despite the fact that a sword of pure darkness was held to her throat.

Fang hesitated for a moment, no longer needing Metatron to restrain him. he couldn't risk the chance of not being fast enough to get to her before they hurt her.

"Wise choice." Nisroc sneered. "Now, if the two of you would accompany me I shall reunite you with the girl."

Not prepared for Nisroc's words both Fang and Metatron glanced at each other in shock, confusion and suspicion clear in both of their eyes.

Nisroc gestured for them to walk and after a long tense moment they finally conceded, still on their guard. It seemed to last forever, both men very aware of the fact that they could be walking straight into a trap but unable to do anything about it. Neither was willing to sacrifice Angela's life in an attempt to escape.

The lights in the hall flickered menacingly, the sound of shoes on the floor the only sound to break the heavy silence.

"Alert Dylan of the situation." Fang breathed, his lips barely moving as he spoke to Metatron.

The Arch's lips twitched in agnowledgement of his words, his hands fisting at his sides to hide the flare of light in each palm. They turned a corner, Metatron's hand grazing the wall, sending the bolt of energy through the thick walls to seek out its intended mark. Dylan would know what it meant.

They came to a halt in front of yet another massive steel door that slid open the second they approached.  
>"Now, boys, do try and behave yourselves. I'd hate to have to punish you." Nisroc chided, giving his head a disapproving shake.<p>

He turned away from the matching murderous glares sent his way by the Angels and stepped into the room.

Fang nearly lost it when he was shoved inside by the closest Betrayer. There she was, his Max, strapped to a steel frame with her brown hair plastered to her ghostly white face contorted in pain. Her once beautiful brown eyes were now glazed over – from what he couldn't imagine – staring blankly at the farthest wall. She wore a hospital gown, the horrid blue highlighting just how pale she was.

Once again if it was not for Metatron he would have launched himself across the room and beat the bastard that caused her pain.

"See? She is quite fine." Nisroc said cheerfully, knowing just how much this would infuriate him.

Metatron's grip on his arm tightened but he completely ignored him, not caring about anything except freeing Max. "_Fine_?" he hissed venomously making the Betrayer holding Angela cringe. "If she dies I swear to you; Heaven nor Hell will be able to stop me from returning the pain you have caused her tenfold."

Suddenly a grin spread across Nisroc's face, "Unfortunately neither Heaven nor Hell shall exist for much longer. As for killing the girl…well, that would be rather unproductive, now wouldn't it? No, I need her alive and alive she shall stay." He folded his hands together and regarded the men with his eerily white eyes, "There is one small thing that she needs in order to live."

Metatron squared his shoulders, "Do not play games, Nisroc." He warned.

Nisroc shrugged, "Ah but I am not, Metatron. The girl's survival is dependant on one of you."  
>"How so?" Metatron continued cautiously, eyeing Fang who bristled with anger.<p>

"It is quite simple, really. She is in need of Arch energy. Without it she will not last the night."

Fang's eyes darted to Max's limp form. The flush of colour that always graced her cheeks had been replaced by a sickly yellow tinge.

"And she requires Demon energy, but you need not bother yourself about that. I have been informed it has already been taken care of."

**Hai…I know, it's been ages but I have school and my own book and stuffs so it's been hectic… I know, no fight this chapter but I decided to change it a bit. DreaminOfABlondFang is gonna help me with the fight svenes when I eventually get round to them so yay! Lol!**

**REVIEWS=LUV**

**LUV=INSPIRATION**

**INSPIRATION=UPDATES**

**Fangrules**


	29. Angel, Demon, Arch, Betrayer

A loud _BOOM_ shook the walls followed by cries of surprise from the other side of the steel door which less than a second later gave a groan of protest as it was ripped from the wall. Electrical wires which had minutes before held the door shut now sparked and flared, dust from the cement walls hung thickly in the air as chunks of wire and brick fell to the floor.

"I can't leave you alone for five minutes, can I?" Dylan's less than pleased groan filtered through to the Angels. "Captured already? I swear that has to be a record." His boots crunched loudly as he climbed over the destroyed door, his smoky wings tucked in and his golden hair coated with grey dust. His ocean eyes scanned the room, taking in the Betrayer who still held a knife to Angela's throat, the two stiff Angels and Nisroc who leant against the wall casually. "Ah, _Nisroc_. I've been looking for you."

The Betrayer leader pushed off of the wall and spread his arms in welcome, "And I you. As much as it saddens me to say this, there are more urgent matters that need to be tented to right now. Maybe some other time?"

Dylan barked out a laugh, "Oh Nisroc, always trying to slime your way out of fighting me. You haven't changed. Unfortunately I can't let you go this time. It's personal now."

Nisroc shook his head in disbelief, "Do not tell me you have come to care for the girl, too Xaphan?"

Dylan shrugged, tossing the black sword from hand to hand as he watched the Betrayer with piercing blue eyes. "Ten seconds, Nisroc. You either let her go or I drag your miserable ass down to hell. I think I know a few people who'd _love_ to see you."

Nisroc sighed, shaking his head sadly, "I do not know why you play with me, Xaphan. Do you think I am not aware that the Archs have already released the girl? Sandalphon would quite happily kill me himself right now but he's starting to realise that I wasn't lying. Aren't you, Sandalphon?" he turned slowly, brushing a patch of debris from his shoulder. He faced the large hole in the wall through which he could see Metatron standing in front of his brother who held the girl in his arms.

A soft crunch followed by a thud came from behind the Betrayer. "It's not very polite to kill ones associates when I am merely trying to help, Xaphan." Nisroc tutted, not bothering to turn when the Demon approached as the now free Nephilim ran out the gaping hole in the wall.

"What have you done to her?" Fang snarled, his grip on Max tightening as she convulsed in his arms.

"I have done nothing but bring her to her full potential." Nisroc said simply, ignoring the black blade pressed to his neck.

A smirk on his lips Nisroc happily said, "You cannot change what is in her blood."

"Explain. Now." Dylan whispered threateningly.

"I will not deny that at certain points I believed we would never achieve our goal and with each dead human this only strengthened my doubt. Until I came across a young woman who I found particularly interesting. This woman wasn't like the others that roamed the earth, her parentage was neither human nor Angel." Nisroc said, "She was none other than the daughter of Lilith."

A sharp intake of breath from the men confirmed that they knew where the conversation was going.

He grinned, "You are all aware of the story of Lilith, are you not? If not let me refresh your memory. Lilith, the first wife of Adam was cast from the Garden of Eden to fend for herself because of her reluctance to obey Adam's every command. Eve was created from Adam's own body to ensure that she was more submissive than his first wife."

"Now, Lilith, cast out and wondering the Earth alone stumbled across another man. His name was Lucifer and like her he had been cast away." Silence encapsulated the room, the only sound coming from the occasional crackle from the wires or the fight above drifting down. "Lucifer accepted Lilith and would often visit her on earth. Until one day Lilith turned from him and never did he see her again. What Lucifer was unaware of was that Lilith was with child and nine months later a daughter was born. The only _true_ Demon."

"And this was who I stumbled upon twenty five years later. Instantly I knew this was what I had been looking for from the beginning and I took the girl under my wing so to speak. She carried _my_ child, a girl too."

a furious rumble ripped through the room but Nisroc ploughed on,

"And so this continued, I kept a careful watch on my growing experiment, periodically introducing human blood to mask my creation. I believe it was Lilith's doing that only girls were borne of her bloodline but this only proved to our advantage. Throughout time she has gained the blood of Angels, Betrayers and Demons alike, growing more powerful with each generation. Until now, that is. You see, we attempted to introduce Lucifer's blood to her mother in order to bring her true nature to the surface but she was too weak to last very long. Needless to say she died leaving us with her infant daughter. Everything was going according to plan until you Fell." He gestured towards Fang.

"It complicated things slightly more than needed but we had hoped she would turn her back to you and she would have, had you not visited her all those years ago." Nisroc scowled at Fang, "But it does not matter any longer. She will die if she does not receive the blood of an arch to stabilise Lucifer's blood as well as Arch and Demon energy."

Metatron and Fang shared a look.

"I had hoped you would administer it, Sandalphon but once again you did not adhere to the norm."

"I am not an Arch." Fang whispered. "Do you believe if I was I would have left her to suffer so long?" He looked at Metatron who refused to meet his gaze. "Metatron?"

With a pained expression Metatron nodded, "You were to be announced the day you fell."

"It is quite irrelevant now, all that matters is that you know now. And you can save her, all she needs is a touch of your blood and she will live. The Angel energy is wearing off already, she will not survive much longer."

His eyes completely void of stars Fang gazed down at the pale face of his love, caught between what was right and what he wanted.

Max let out a small whimper of pain and he made his decision. He gently laid her on the white-tiled floor , whipping his shirt off to cushion her head.

"Sandalphon, _no_. You cannot!" Metatron clamped a hand down on his twin's shoulder.

"Release me." He said calmly but the grip did not loosen.

In a second Fang was up, his wings spread out behind him and Ezekiel's sword pressed to his brother's neck threateningly. "I cannot let her die."

Metatron's black eyes met his brother's anguished ones. "You would end the world to save her?"

Sandalphon shook his head, "We will find a way but she will not die. Not now."

"You will have to kill me before I let you do this, Sandalphon. Are you prepared to do that?"

Sandalphon narrowed his eyes, "If she dies she's gone, Metatron. Gone, just like Selene and every other Angel who fell for a human. You will return to heaven, where you're supposed to be. You will be welcomed back with open arms while I remain here, suffering for eternity. You're death does not mean the same as hers."

Metatron clasped his brother's arm. "Return with us, as an Arch you have every right to return."

Fang scoffed, "And the others? What about those that remain here? The Nephilim? No. I will never return. My place is here. With her."

The brothers stared at each other, unwavering for a long tense minute.

"I hate to break the little family moment but we're running out of time. Make up your damn mind, Fang!" Dylan broke in.

In a flash Fang brought Ezekiel's sword to his palm, cutting across it. Unlike any other wound which would have healed instantly this one did not close. Instead the pearlescent blood of the Arch pooled before sliding down his arm in a steady stream.

"Let him go, Dylan." Fang ordered and reluctantly the Demon stepped away from the Betrayer.

Nisroc grabbed hold of the Arch's arm and with a small dagger sliced a matching cut across Max's hand. He pressed their palms together, allowing the blood to mix.

Almost immediately Fang's hand began to burn as Lucifer's blood entered through his wound.

He bit back a cry of pain, concentrating on Max. He watched as his blood slowly took effect; colour slowly returned to her face, her lips relaxed, her breathing steadied and the convulsions stopped.

Breathing out in relief Sandalphon sat back on his knees, wiping his injured hand on his pants to remove the ruby red blood from it.

"Xaphan, I do believe this is where you step in." Nisroc gestured to the girl and after glancing from a fuming Metatron to s pleading Sandalphon he kneeled down beside Max and placed his hands on her abdomen.

"If you can't keep her under control, it's all on you." Dylan warned Fang, waiting for his nod in consent before he flooded Max's body with Demon energy.

She screamed as it was forced into her body and Fang had to force himself not to react to it, it's to save her. he reminded himself as her face contorted in pain.

He brushed strands of brown hair from her face, caressing her cheek soothingly.

"You're turn." Dylan muttered, swaying slightly on the spot. He dropped down, barely able to catch himself before he collapsed completely. The material where he'd laid his hands was charred and black, smoking slightly.

Without hesitating Fang laid his hands over her abdomen and pushed as much of his energy into her as he could. Her body seemed to resist the intrusion for a second or too but after that it almost sucked it right out of him. Metatron had to push him away before he was drained completely. The room spun, his head pounded and his hands felt like they were on fire.

"Beautiful." Nisroc breathed, watching with excitement as she continued to writhe on the ground, her eyes squeezed shut, her muscles locked forcing her up off the floor. A terrible tearing sound bounced off the walls as wings ripped through her back. Pristine white feathers speckled with brown stretched out across the ground. She jolted upright, her eyes wide open now and her nails digging into the tiles causing them to crack and splinter.

"Max." Fang groaned, shuffling closer to wrap his arms around her.

She was alive, that was all that mattered. Everything would be ok as long as she was alive. Only, the second he tried to reach for her she shot up, towering over him menacingly, teeth bared and white wings entrancing. They sucked him in, the perfection of them coupled with the fact that they seemed to emanate a mixture of dark and bright white light made him loose his train of thought. Something wasn't right. Dread threaded through his mind as he looked her up and down properly. her wings brushed either side of the chamber, her dark brown locks tumbled perfectly around her, her skin was a warm golden brown and her teeth were perfect. When his eyes met hers he expected to meet warm chocolate brown depths but what he found made his blood run cold. White, completely white like the unnerving eyes of the Betrayers.

"No." he gasped as she straightened from her threatening stance and backed towards Nisroc.

"Hello my darling." Nisroc crooned, "Thank you ever so much for your help, Sandalphon. I'm afraid you've outlived your use, though. Goodbye boys." He turned to Max and ran a hand through her brown hair, "Kill them." He said softly before exiting the destroyed room.

**Ok, it's been ages and I apologise but I've had mountains of homework to do and everything. I hope you liked this chappie, I thought it was damn epic but that's just me. promise, we're getting to the fights next chapter…I have to go talk to Dreamin' Of A Blonde Fang right now…by! Was Fang's reaction ok? **

**Oh and for those who are confused Fang is Sandalphon. Yay! We finally learn what Angel Fang is! Haha!**

**Sandalphon: Angel of Power**

**REVIEWS=LUV  
>LUV=INSPIRATION<br>INSPIRATION=UPDATES**

**Fangrules**


	30. Ice

xXx

"Stop!" I cry, throwing myself in front of Metatron as if that will halt my body from dealing the blow that would end Metatron's time on Earth. Of course, my body – no, I couldn't even call it my body, there was almost nothing left that I could recognise – didn't give a thought to my plea as the sword easily cut through the Arch behind me like I'm not here. In truth I suppose I'm not, not really. If I was Fang wouldn't have done what he did.

The sensation that had shot through me as Fang and Dylan forced their energy into my body was hard to describe, the best I can do is to say is that as the energy flooded my veins I was shoved out – well, what I'm guessing was my soul anyway. It was the most agonising pain imaginable making everything else that had happened to me feel like a paper cut when compared. Everything that made up Maximum Ride was torn clean away from what had anchored me to earth leaving it free to be taken over by whatever the merged power of my Arch and Demon had unleashed. Now I'm nothing more than a ghost, watching the events before me unfold helplessly.

"No!" Xaphan roars but I can tell by his eyes that he knows it's too late.

In a blur of movement Fang is beside Metatron, pulling the sword from his chest.

My body – we'll just refer to her as She from now on – laughs cruelly, her pearly white eyes glinting with triumph even as Xaphan locks his arms around her waist.

Metatron's face pinches in pain as the sword is removed, his shimmering blood soaking his white shirt. "So this is pain…It is not very pleasant." He grunts, struggling to sit up.

Fang shook with anger and sorrow, the indecision swirling in his midnight eyes. "Fang! Listen to me! You have to kill her!" I yelled, dropping down beside him and waving my hands in front of his face only to get no response. When I fail to get through to my Angel I turn on Metatron, laying my hands on his shoulders even though I know he won't feel a thing. For a second I think I see a flash of recognition in his eyes but it's gone before I can blink. "Please! Please Metatron, I know you can see me!" I yelled to no avail.

Metatron leans heavily against the wall, tipping his head back. He heaves a sigh and sets his eyes on Fang's. "You must understand." He winced in pain, "She is no longer the woman you fell for, Sandalphon. Max does not inhabit that body anymore. What you are trying to save…cannot be."

A spark of hope flares in my chest, "Yes!" I gasp, "Listen to him, Fang!"

_They cannot see nor hear you, weak one_. I hear an angelic voice chime in my mind but it sends shivers down my spine. It's her, speaking through what little connection I have left with my body.

I whip around to find her grinning from ear to ear, her white eyes trained on me, mocking my failed attempts. "They'll kill you." I snarl, momentarily tuning out of the conversation going on around me.

She let out another crystal laugh but whether she is speaking to me or Fang I don't know. "Emotion will be your downfall." She chimed, her eyes still on me. It's strange how I can see it, the smouldering coals that hide behind the pearly white of her eyes.

Fang approaches her calmly, tucking Ezekiel's sword into its sheath between his wings.

His fingers ghost down the side of her glowing face so tenderly it makes me cringe. "No, it will be my salvation." He whispers, staring hard into her milky eyes as if he was waiting for the real me to return.

"I'm here, Fang! I'm right here you blind hard-headed idiot!" I beat at his back as hard as I can, clawing at Ezekiel's sword and pulling at his wings. Nothing. And then something clicks. Ezekiel. My eyes widen when I realise how stupid I've been, trying to get through to the Archangel of Power and a Demon when the Arch of Death was here. And, really, if you took everything into consideration, I was dead.

I can tell I'm on to something, the coals flare a bright red and she hisses in my mind threateningly,_ If you dare I will kill him myself_. You know what happens to Fallen souls who pass on Earth.

Ignoring her threat to Fang's life it's my turn to grin at her, knowing that if I don't take the chance the whole world will end, "You're finished." I say simply, running through the gaping hole in the wall towards the raging fight occurring on the surface.

I tear through the maze of corridors, not even bothering to swerve out the way of the occasional scientist or soldier. I can hear her right behind me though I'm not too sure what she intended to do to stop a ghost. I push harder, finally breaking the surface. I came to a grinding halt in front of the door, my eyes growing as I take in the widespread destruction stretching out as far as I can see. Demons against Betrayers, Nephilim against humans and somewhere in between were the Archs, all standing together without so much as a fleck of dirt on their blinding white clothes. Jerked back into action I make a beeline for Ezekiel who I can just make out over the heads of the Demons, soldiers and Betrayers around me.

I pass easily through anyone in my way, nothing but an unnerving shiver running through me as I do so. Ezekiel's inky black hair flies around him in the wind, coming loose from the tie it had been in. His once serene dark brown eyes are now a golden honey colour, swirling with sorrow and determination as he cuts his way through the hordes of Betrayers that flock the Archs. The humans, I notice, won't go anywhere near the Archs, choosing instead to fight the bloodthirsty Demons and the more merciful Nephilim.

She reaches the surface just as I cross half the distance to the Archs. I will destroy you! Her voice echoes in my head.

I have precious little time, I have a feeling she knows exactly what to do to completely get rid of me and I know if she does that before Ezekiel saw me Fang would not let them hurt her.

"Ezekiel!" I yell but I know he can't hear me over the sounds of clashing swords and death.

A flash of golden curls has me pausing for a moment. Angela and Zephyre stand back to back, five Betrayers surrounding them. As I watch they tore them to shreds, the long glowing blades they hold nothing but a blur as they destroy the Betrayers. A bell-like laugh has both of them turning their attention to her. I can feel her, no more than a few feet behind me.

"Max?" Angela gasps in disbelief, her concentration lapsing long enough for the last Betrayer to thrust his weapon into her chest.  
>I feel sick as I watch her fall to her knees, her blue eyes still wide as she stares at Her.<p>

"Oh Angela." I breathe, tears pricking my eyes. I shake my head, knowing there is nothing I could do for her and continue towards Ezekiel. Thankfully he senses Angela's death and his head whips in her direction.

His eyes pass over me to my body behind me before quickly returning to me. The honeyed eyes widen in surprise but he quickly recovers, clearing his way over to me even as I continue to run.

I only have a few seconds so I have to get straight to the point, "Fang needs to know I'm not her, he can't protect her. You have to kill her."

He nods his head in understanding but still his hand reached out and to my shock rested on my arm. "You are stuck." He says simply.

Despite being dead I feel tears well up in my eyes. "Yes."

"What is she?"

I level him with a solemn stare, "Everything."

"I will do what I can." With that he returns to the other Archs who all paused in their fighting to listen to what he said.

She's humming something as she approached me, her white and brown wings spread out in all their glory behind her. _Enough games_. She whispers in my mind and before I can fully comprehend what she's doing she wraps her arms around me and everywhere she touches me seems to melt into her.  
>I try to wrench myself from her grip to escape the deathly cold that slither's up my spin. A scream rips from my throat before I can stop it as I'm frozen from the inside out.<p>

The last thing I see is her taunting grin, the coals in her eyes jumping into live flames – feeding on the warmth she sucks from my soul.

I know this is really the end, this unbearable cold that envelopes me and sucks me in so that I don't even have the chance of spending eternity in Hell.

"Fang…" And then I'm gone.

xXx

He felt a wrenching agony in his chest, causing him to fall to his knees. Dread and sorrow flooded his every sense as he clawed at his chest, Ezekiel's sword letting out a high ting against his back.

"Fang?" Xaphan was suddenly beside him, hauling him to his feet even as he thrust his sword through a Betrayer's neck. "Sandalphon there is no time for you to have one of your moments; we need to go before your psychotic girlfriend blows up the world."

He completely ignored the Demon, his eyes trained on his love where she stood a few metres from the gathered Archs, her arms held out in a circle as if to hold something there.

"Max." he gasped, wrenching out of Xaphan's grip to lurch towards her. "Max!" he cried. No. No! He couldn't feel her, he felt empty like something vital had just been ripped from him and he just knew it was her.

He'd barely made it four steps before heat sliced through his whole body and he was thrown back, colliding with the surface building with a resonating crunch.

Shaking himself off, ignoring the slice of pain from the gash along his back thanks to Ezekiel's sword cutting through his skin, he then froze at the sight before him. Everyone Betrayer and human had been incinerated leaving noting behind but a scattered force of Demons, Archs and Nephilim. Standing with Max in his arms, her wings sitting at awkward angles and her head lolling to the side stood non other than Lucifer in all his flaming glory.

"I gave you one simple instruction, Xaphan. Protect the girl no matter the cost but it seems you have become too vain for self-sacrifice." Lucifer growled, laying Max's limp body carefully on the sand-turned-glass at his feet, "I warned you of the coming events, she shared her dreams with you and yet you still failed." he continued, flaming eyes burning bright.

Xaphan scowled at Lucifer as he stood from where he'd been tossed after Lucifer's abrupt arrival. He crossed his arms defiantly over his chest, ignoring the shooting pain flowing through his right arm. "You hardly gave me anything to work with." he grumbled earning a warning glare.

"You have spent too much time on earth. We will remedy that when this is over."

Dylan scrunched up his nose at the thought of being locked in Hell for the next millennia.

Fang was torn from the conversation when an agonised sob reached his ear. His head snapped over to find Zephyre on his knees, a limp form slumped in his arms. His body shook with sobs as he rocked his sister back and forth, his face buried in her hair.

He crossed the space quickly, dropping down beside Zephyre with Ezekiel's sword already out and ready. "Zephyre." He placed a hand on the Nephilim's shoulder but he gave no indication he was aware of the Arch's presence. "Zephyre, there is not much time." with that he managed to pull the Nephilim from his dead sister's body and plunged the sword through her chest. he may not have been there for Selene but at least he could ensure that her daughter went to the place that she deserved.

Fang still crouched over Angela's body, Ezekiel's sword vibrating on the ground beside him. "I'm going to kill him." he swore softly, his hands clenched so tightly into fists that his knuckles were stained white.

"Nisroc has already been taken care of, Sandalphon." Lucifer sighed, "He has gone too far already, Hell is too good a place but it shall do until more permanent arrangements can be made."

Sandalphon's head snapped up to look at the Devil, "Why are you here, Lucifer? When has any of this ever concerned you?"

Ignoring the Arch's bad temper Lucifer bent to heal Max's wounds, all the while ensuring that when she woke she would not escape by binding her to the ground.

"Answer me! Why step in now? Why when everything is already destroyed?" Fang yelled, suddenly standing in front of Lucifer with his wings spread out and his glare murderous.

Lucifer smirked, "You would do well in Hell, little Arch."

Fang bristled at the comment, power crackling in the air around him as he struggled to keep control. Someone needed to pay for what they'd done to his Max and if that was the Devil himself, then so be it.

"You truly want my reasons for saving this miserable little planet?" he enquired, narrowing his red eyes. "Because like you, Angel, I fell in love. That is why I have not completely destroyed this world and everything in it no matter how much I despise its inhabitants."

Fang stood momentarily stunned by Lucifer's admission. The Devil admitting to love? It was ludicrous!

"As for why I did not step in sooner and save you all of your pain it is for one simple reason: imbalance. I'll pay for this for the next thousand millennia if He has His way."

Lucifer turned away from the fuming Arch, motioning for Dylan to follow as he left to speak with his Demons.

"Sandalphon." A gentle voice whispered, accompanied by a small hand on his arm.

He whipped round to face Gabrielle's compassion. Before he could move she wrapped her arms around him, hugging him tightly.

Suddenly too tired to remove her he wrapped his arms around her, returning the gesture.

Eventually she pulled back to look up at his grief as she enquired softly, "Metatron?"

He nodded, tightening his grip on her. "Oh Sandalphon, I am so sorry." She held the embrace for a moment longer before releasing him. "I understand this will be hard to hear, Sandalphon, but we must discuss what action we will take now."

His eyes hardened instantly as he tensed, eyeing the Archs and remaining Nephilim with suspicion. "Action?" He ground out through clenched teeth.

The Archs shared a meaningful look and his anger flared as he realised what they were implying.

"No!"

"Sandalphon, please. You must see reason!" Gabrielle took hold of his arms, "We cannot save her. She is beyond our help."

"I will not kill her!"

"Even to save the ones she loves?" Gabrielle snapped; her tone anything but friendly at that moment. "She cannot stay here, she will destroy herself and the world. This is the only way she can live on and not devastate everything."

He had calmed marginally but the anger was replaced by grief. The stars in his eyes dulled until they were almost imperceptible, pure pain radiating from them instead.

Gabrielle's heart went out to her brother and she knew what had to be done. She placed a consoling hand to his cheek, "She is with child."

**DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUN! Haha, I'm on a role! I'm chuffed with myself! So, it's been ages since I wrote for this fic so I apologise for any confusion or inconsistencies. Please let me know so I can fix those up. some confusion over identities though I'm not sure why since I've put up about ten lists telling everyone who's who in the Demon/Angel world.**

**So what did you think? Anti-climactic? IDK, you're the only ones that can tell me how I did so please do review. There'll likely only be one more chapter and then the epilogue so I'm sure you're all happy to hear that. I'll pick up on what happened to Iggy and Nudge next chapter before you ask about that.**

**Oh and I also suggest going back and rereading this fic if you want to since there's no doubt a whole bunch who have no idea what I'm smoking since it's been so long since I updated. **  
><strong>A list of characters thusfar:<strong>

**Lucifer: Devil**  
><strong>Nisroc: Betrayer leader<strong>

_**Nephilim:**_

**Angel – Daughter of Selene**  
><strong>Zephyr – Son of Selene<strong>  
><strong>Jason <strong>  
><strong>Mia <strong>  
><strong>Linden <strong>  
><strong>Ryder – Son of Lily<strong>

_**Fallen Angels:**_

**Lily (Sofiel – Angel of Nature)**  
><strong>Fang (Sandalphon – Archangel of Power)<strong>  
><strong>Iggy (Harachel – Angel of Knowledge)<strong>

_**Demons:**_

**Dylan (Xaphan – Angel of Invention) **

_**Archangels:**_

**Sandalphon (Archangel of Power *twin of Metatron,FANG)**  
><strong>Ezekiel (Archangel of Death and Transformation)<strong>  
><strong>Gabrielle (Archangel of incarnation, conception and birth and dreams)<strong>  
><strong>Michael (Warrior Archangel)<strong>  
><strong>Uriel (Angel of Fire)<strong>  
><strong>Metatron (Archangel of Records * twin of Sandalphon)<strong>  
><strong>Raphael (Archangel of healing)<strong>

**REVIEWS=LUV**  
><strong>LUV=INSPIRATION<strong>  
><strong>INSPIRATION=UPDATES<strong>

**Fangrules**


	31. Zailiel

The baby has been shielded from the recent events." Gabrielle smiled sadly, "I shall save it but you must let Max go. Content yourself with a small part of her and set her free. This is no way to exist, Sandalphon, and it would be cruel and selfish not to let her go."

Shock painted Sandalphon's features, mixing with the unbearable sadness that swirled in his eyes. before he could utter a single word in response three figures stumbled from the rubble that was once the surface building.  
>"Raphael!" Lily called, all but running towards the Arch with a limp figure lying in her arms.<p>

Instantly Raphael reacted, his hands flitting over the woman Lily held, healing her wounds.

Fang's eyes flitted from the cocoa skinned woman, to a distraught Lily and finally the third figure still standing by the rubble, golden tears cascading down his cheeks from clouded blue eyes. Iggy. He rushed to his friend's side only to stop when Harachel looked straight through him. He was blind.

"Iggy." Fang breathed, unable to do anything but stare dumbfounded at the Angel of Knowledge.

"Fang? Fang, where is she? Where's Nudge? Please tell me she's alright!"

Sandalphon laid a calming hand on the Angel's shoulder, "Raphael is taking care of her. she will be fine." He assured, keeping him steady when he almost collapsed from relief. More golden tears poured down his cheeks,

"The Archangels?" Iggy whispered in shock, "How?"

"They were needed." Was all Sandalphon said.

"What about Max? If the Archs–" Harachel stopped the second Fang's grip on his shoulder tightened.

"Sandalphon, enough dawdling. You must make your decision now." Lucifer insisted, "I cannot restrain her for much longer."

Fang turned to face the Archs and Devil, narrowing his eyes at them in defiance. He would not be the one to end his love.

It was Michael who spoke this time, levelling the Arch of Power with a cool stare. "She is not welcome in Heaven."

A growl ripped through Sandalphon, Ezekiel's sword singing as it was pulled from its sheath. "Then she will not leave this earth."

Gabrielle, stepped in front of Michael, "I will not stand by to watch you fight each other!" She snapped, shooting Michael a warning glance. "Her soul is tainted, Fang. That by no means suggests that she does not deserve to pass into Heaven but that she can't. The Betrayers' cruelty has ensured that. Not only does Lucifer's blood flow through her veins but that of Betrayers and Fallen. It is impossible for her to enter after the recent events. She will endure the same fate as any other Fallen or Betrayer but she cannot live or it will be the end of everything."

He balked at her words, the anger rising until power crackled around him. The thought of Max's very soul dying like Selene's and every other Fallen almost crippled him with the pain coursing through his body.

"Ah." Lucifer cut in, watching the Arch and Fallen's exchange with amusement. "But you forget one thing. The Fallen souls cease to exist only because I will not accept them into Hell."

Silence cut through the group, all shocked at Lucifer's admission. Was he suggesting that…

"She is of my blood, and as such is welcome in Hell."

"No!" Fang hissed, "I won't condemn her to an eternity in _Hell_."

Lucifer raised an eyebrow at the Fallen Arch, "You are very quick to judge my kingdom, Sandalphon, when you have no experience with it. You are only aware of what He has taught you. If you want the word of my Demons then I can assure you, you would think twice before turning down my offer."

Xaphan stepped towards Fang, "He's right, Fang. Hell is nothing like you're thinking, I dare say it's better than Heaven. We're _free_."

"Don't lie to me, Xaphan." Sandalphon spat, "She told us of her dreams, I watched as she screamed in her sleep from her experiences there."

Lucifer shook his head, "That, I am afraid, is part of my punishment for disobeying Him. My kingdom is just as mighty as His, possibly more so, and as such he could not have his precious humans preferring Hell to Heaven and therefore proving how fickle they truly are. When I pass into this plane or contact anyone on it that is the Hell that they see, nothing but pain and sorrow, but it is merely their visions of Hell, an illusion. He cursed me with the inability to expose my haven for what it truly is as a deterrent to his human pets." Lucifer's loathing dripped from his every word his eyes on the Archs as he spoke. "Max's soul shall be chained in Hell, she will never live another life on this earth, nor pass onto this plane in any form for eternity." He assured a very tense Michael before turning to Fang, "But she will exist – happily, I give you my word."

Torn Fang's eyes flitted to Gabrielle, "What you said…were you being truthful or simply trying to gain my permission to destroy her?"

Gabrielle smiled warmly, "It is the truth, I saw to it personally. I had hoped to give you a gift, believing that when we Fell we could save her…I am sorry I was wrong, Sandalphon."

The gold tears that welled in Gabrielle's eyes were enough to convince Fang that she spoke the truth.

His hands gripping Ezekiel's sword hard enough for his knuckles to whiten Sandalphon gazed down at what was left of his Max, her body tied to the ground and her unbearable white eyes thankfully closed. He knew he had no choice, he would do anything to keep her alive and if his only option was Hell…the decision had already been made for him, by the looks of the other Archs but Gabrielle was trying her hardest to soften the blow, giving him a little piece of Max to keep.

His eyes shut as he took a deep breath, making his decision even as it tore his heart to shreds. "Do it." he breathed, turning his back on the group. He would not watch as he destroyed her, the words allowing them to do so already haunting him. It took a matter of seconds before a blast of heat hit his back and thick black smoke filled the air.

A high-pitched cry pierced the air, breaking him from his grief.

His heart pounded in his chest, his hands shook so hard that Ezekiel's sword slipped from his grasp. "Sandalphon?" Gabrielle said softly, coming up behind him.

Unable to move he simply shook his head, simply trying to breathe.

"You cannot be weak now, Sandalphon." She urged, "You are needed."

The glass crunched beneath Gabrielle's feet as she moved to stand in front of him, waiting patiently for him to look up.

After what seemed like an eternity he did, his vision blurred from his tears. In Gabrielle's arms, a small peach-coloured body squirmed, glowing brown speckled white wings curling around the tiny form. His eyes widened slightly at the sight of delicate little fingers groping at the air; strawberry lips opened in a wail; doe eyes squeezed shut and a dusting of dark brown hair. Gabrielle held out the crying newborn, happiness shining in her emerald eyes as he took the baby into his arms tenderly.

Instantly the wails cut off, replaced by soft breathing and unintelligible mumbles. Those tiny fingers curled into his shirt, her eyes peeking open to reveal two tantalising sunset orbs twinkling with stars. His throat closing, Fang brushed his finger along her soft round cheek, earning a contented gurgle seconds before her eyes fluttered shut and she fell asleep.

"Sandalphon." Lucifer called, "There is one more thing before I leave."

Grudgingly Fang tore his eyes from the beautiful babe in his arms to raise his eyebrows at the Devil. "This is not the end; Betrayers will continue to hunt the Fallen, most probably even harder than they previously have. I believe I can speak for Heaven and Hell when I say that you must see to it that they are eliminated." Lucifer looked to Michael who nodded in agreement.

"Keep the sword, it will protect the Fallen and Nephilim." Ezekiel instructed.

Fang gave a sharp nod, cradling his daughter to his chest.

All eyes went to the tiny Nephilim at the action and to his shock even the Demons gathered seemed to watch her reverently. "The child has the blessing of Hell." Lucifer announced.

"And of Heaven." Gabrielle smiled warmly at Sandalphon. Softer, she added, "Her nature has been heavily suppressed, but it is still there." the underlining warning was not lost on him. "Though I do not believe there will be any danger of recent events being repeated. The Demons already think of her as one of their own and the Fallen and their Nephilim will protect her with their lives." She touched his cheek, "Good luck, Sandalphon."

"Thank you, Gabrielle." He murmured, stroking his daughter's downy wings.

The Archs all wished the Nephilim and Fallen farewell before gathering together. All as one their glows strengthened, brightening until those around could no longer look at them. In mere seconds they were gone, the light lingering for a moment, warming the Fallen and Nephilim to the core. It was finally over, after all that had happened over the last weeks he wasn't sure what he was to do now. The reason for his Fall was gone, chained in Hell where he could never see her.

"_Qu'ai-je manqué_?" A confused voice enquired, causing everyone to tense. The baby, instantly hyper aware of everyone's shift in mood woke and started crying. Fang held her securely to him, pressing a gentle kiss to her soft head.

"Angela." Zephyre gasped, running to his sister and enveloping her in a tight hug. "You're alive." He cried, clutching her tight.

"A gift from Ezekiel." Lily chimed, letting out a happy laugh.

Linden and Mia joined in the hug with Jason not far behind, Ryder right on his heels until all the Nephilim stood with their arms wrapped around each other.

Fang watched them all together, crying joyfully and throwing insults at one another. Like a family.

"Fang?" Yet another voice he didn't expect. He turned to find Nudge standing a few feet away, dark purple circles under her eyes and her skin a little pale but otherwise no indication that she was harmed in any way. She smiled tiredly at him, her brown eyes wide with excitement as she took in the baby in his arms. "Oh Iggy, she's perfect!" She cooed, wriggling out of her Fallen Angel's arms to scoop up the now settled newborn. "Yes you are, you look just like your mommy." She continued to fawn over the little girl, rocking her from side to side as she grinned happily.

Iggy shook his head, a loving smile curling at his lips. "You see what you've done, Fang? Now she's going to be on my case about having children." He admonished but Fang could see his heart wasn't in it.

"Soon we will be able to do what we wish with no threat." Lily joined the group, tapping the baby's button nose. "The Archs were right. We have hidden for long enough, lost too much. It is time we end this once and for all. The Betrayers will not stand a chance with us all working as one."

The Nephilim broke apart and wandered over to the Fallen, Zephyre with a relieved grin in place and Jason with his arm wrapped securely around Angela's waist. "What are you going to name her? Something special." Angela advised.

Fang considered that for a long moment, his eyes never leaving the little girl in question, "Zailiel." **(I made the name up :-D)**

Lily looked up, approval shining in his eyes. "Dormant power."

"Suffitiently special, babe?" Jason enquired

Angela smiled at Fang, "Perfect."

"Where will we go from here?" Mia enquired, settling into Linden's arms.

"I think I can help with that." Dylan sang, appearing out of nowhere.

"I thought you were banned from earth?" Jason grumbled.

Dylan shrugged, "I can smooth-talk my way out of anything, Nephilim. You might want to learn that sometime."

Jason glared at him, pulling Angela tighter to him.

"Dylan." Fang sighed, taking Zailiel from Nudge.

"Ok, ok. So maybe I didn't talk myself out of it, the fact is I'm here." The Demon grumbled with a pout.

Iggy laughed, "Lucifer's ordered you to help us, hasn't he?"

Dylan huffed, "Do you want my help or not?" not waiting for an answer he dove straight into his plan, "First we have to round up all the Fallen and Nephilim, I know a few people who could help with that, then we need to set up a secure base of operations."

"Ooh! Can we make it in Paris? I love Paris, it's so beautiful–" Nudge rambled.

Dylan cut her off with a wave of his hand, "Fine, fine, we'll see what we can do about Paris but I refuse to let you decorate…"

Fang didn't hear the rest of the argument, he was far more interested in taking in every last detail of his daughter – his little piece of Max. Her dimpled hand curled around his finger, pulling it up into her mouth, her sunset eyes brimming with unconditional trust. He'd make sure that it stayed there for the rest of eternity.

**So…last chapter…let down? IDK, you tell me. what do you think of Zailiel? I think she's gorgeous but then again I think all my OC kiddies are amazing, haha! Epilogue next chapter and then it's officially over. **

**Wow, can't believe I'm actually saying that!**

**So, please, since this is your second last chance to review this story please please please REVIEW!**

**REVIEWS= LUV  
>LUV=INSPIRATION<br>INSPIRATION=UPDATES**

**Fangrules**


	32. Epilogue

xXx

"Jaja, down!" Zailiel commanded, smacking at the older Nephilim's hands, squirming in an effort to get him to release her.

"No way, fluffball." Jason chuckled, tucking her securely into his side as he made his way towards the steps leading to the ground level. How she'd managed to even get all the way up to the guard walk was beyond him. "You're dad's gonna kill me as it is."

"I fly, Jaja." She insisted, setting her tear-filled sunset eyes on him, her bottom lip wobbling from her suppressed tears.

Forcing himself to look away so that he wouldn't give in he shook his head, "One day, fluff, but not now, most definitely when your dad isn't here." he insisted, placing her on the thick springy grass that encircled the fort.

The tears broke free and poured down her cheeks, her button nose screwing up as it always did when she was upset. "Jase, you made her cry _again_?" Angela sighed heavily, appearing from one of the numerous passageways that lead deeper into the fort.

Instantly Zailiel's arms shot up, ready to be picked up by Angela, burying her face in her neck.

Jason pouted, "Oh come on, babe, it's not my fault!" he whined, already fully aware that he wasn't going to win this one. Zaza had them all wrapped round her despicable little finger.

Glaring at him in reply Angela rocked the toddler from side to side to calm her down. When her sniffles had come to a stop she peeked out from under Angela's blond curls to stick her tongue out at Jason. Angela just continued to stroke her mop of brown waves, oblivious of the devious little girl cocooned in her arms.

He threw up his arms in disbelief, "Seriously? Seriously? My own girlfriend trusts the baby more than she trusts me!"

Instantly Zailiel puffed out her chest and frowned, "I no baby." She huffed, whipping her head towards Angela, "I fly, Angie. Babies no fly." Beaming proudly Zailiel gestured up towards the guard walk and then at Jason. "Jaja mean."

Letting out an amused chuckle Angela glanced at a wounded Jason, "Ah, I see. Unfortunately Zaza, mean Jaja was right. No flying today, honey."

Thoroughly displeased with this Zailiel crossed her arms over her chest and refused to look at either of them.

Stifling a laugh Jason managed to get out, "She's been spending way too much time with Dylan."

Angela frowned slightly but nodded, "Agreed. When did Fang say he's getting back? I don't know how much longer we can keep the little terror under control." She tipped her head towards said little terror.

Jason glanced down at his watch, shoulders slumping, "Ugh, at least another four hours. Please tell me, why did you agree to baby sit? Unless Fang's here we can never get her to behave."

Angela grinned, "Don't tell me you're not having fun. I, at least, am going to enjoy watching you suck up to Fang and trying to get Zaza to talk to you again."

Jason narrowed his eyes at her, "You cruel woman."

She laughed and walked off into the fort, her words echoing down the passages to reach him, "But you love me anyway."

Shaking his head Jason shoved his hands into his pockets and skulked towards the arched doorway leading to the kitchen, entering the wide open space lined with steel counters, spotless white walls and the obligatory ridiculously long dining table. Seated around it were the usual, Mia and Linden were huddled together at one end, foreheads touching and hands clasped together. Rolling his eyes at them he sank down onto a backless chair beside Alexi.

"Is _po 'di fuoco_ **(Little Fire…I hope, lol!)**giving you trouble again?" Alexi enquired, tipping his black head to the side, not even bothering to hide his amusement.

With a firm shove that almost made the Italian fall over, Jason felt a little better. "Nothing worse than being beaten by a two year old."

Alexi laughed, "Ah but she is a deeply adored two year old."

"That does _not_ make me feel better." Jason grouched. "Considering you're over a thousand one would think that you'd have better advice than that. Where's Saphron?" he enquired, surprised to find the one twin without the other.

"No doubt with Ryder. Honestly, why they insist on pretending to hate each other is beyond me."

Jason settled in the chair and rolled his shoulders as he thought over the last two years. It had been such a drastic change, from hiding his entire life to hunting down Betrayers and locating Fallen and Nephilim. Even more of an adjustment was how many Fallen and Nephilim that were drawn to their cause. Already, only after two years their numbers had trebled, sitting on almost thirty five stationed around the world and that did not include the neglected children of Demons who had been dubbed the Dark Nephilim such as Alexi. Then of course there were the Demons that periodically dropped by to pay their respects to Zailiel and give the names of any other Fallen spotted to Dylan. Dylan had kept his word to Nudge and purchased a large, rundown warehouse in France but they had only been there for a few weeks before the Betrayers had attacked. Armed with Ezekiel's sword and fighting to protect Zailiel they'd killed every single one of them without a single loss to their own side. Currently Iggy, Lily and Fang were out on a rescue mission after they'd been informed of a Fall and the impending Betrayer attack.

There was a loud commotion outside and instantly the Nephilim were on their feet, pulling various weapons from their hiding places dotted around the kitchen. Within seconds they were fully armed and ready.

"Jason, where's the Sword?" Linden asked, noticing the lack of a hum from Jason's back where it was usually stationed when the Angel's weren't present.

He cursed loudly, "Angela has it."

"Calm down, butch. It's just Fang." Dylan drawled, leaning against the door with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Who Fell?" Was the first thing out of Mia's mouth, her excitement palpable.

"Haniel." Dylan informed them boredly, "Joy. We couldn't get someone useful now could we? No, we get the freaking Angel of _Harmonious Love_." He scowled unhappily.

"And the human?" Linden asked, ignoring Dylan's sour attitude.

Dylan shrugged, "How should I know? Does it look like I care about a freaking human who looks about ready to wet himself? No, didn't think so." With that Dylan crossed the room to take the long route around in an effort to avoid the growing gathering outside.

xXx

Fang wearily scanned the gathered Nephilim and Fallen to ensure that nothing drastic had happened in the two days he'd been gone. Haniel stood off to the side with her human, Christopher beside her, his face ashen and his eyes wide with shock at the sight of the Nephilim, Angels and Demons flocking around them both. It would take time for him to accept what had happened in the last few hours but he was confident that once he had a chance to calm and speak with Haniel he would grow to embrace it. They had almost been too late this time, Betrayers had already captured Christopher and were using him to draw Haniel out from where she'd cleverly hidden until such a time that she could approach Christopher without having to force the whole of Angelic history and the consequences of her Fall on him.

"Da!" And excited squeal instantly garnered all of his attention. He followed the parting Nephilim and Fallen to locate the eager two year old. She crashed into his legs, downy wings spread out and hair a mess. "Hi Da!" She greeted happily, grinning up at him.

The weariness melted from him instantly, the tension disappearing and his heart warming at the sight of her. "Hello Angel." He scooped her up, cuddling her close and breathing in her familiar and comforting scent.

She snuggled into his chest, one wing draped over her and a hand fisting his shirt.

"Did you have fun with Angie and Jaja?" he asked, already weaving his way through the crowd towards the passages of the WW1/2 fort that they had purchased six months before.

"Jaja no let me fly, Da. I big girl now." She petitioned, eyes wide with her plea.

Instead of answering her, however, he turned to a different topic, one that he was nearly about to burst with anticipation for. "And your visit with momma?"

In a flash her whole demeanour shifted, she bounced happily in his arms, nodding. "Momma gived me a pwesent." She enthused, wiggling until he placed her down at the door to her room. She dashed inside with him following at a slower pace and made a beeline for the trunk at the base of her bed. She waited until he opened it for her and then all but down inside it to retrieve the trinket she had received after her most recent visit to Hell.

With a little squeak of triumph she thrust up her closed fist in offering.

He took the cool metal object and almost collapsed at the sight of it. He collapsed on Zailiel's bed, his hand gripping the metal tight enough for it to cut into his skin.

Zaza crawled up beside him and sat on her knees, "Open, Da." She instructed, tapping his hand to get him to comply.

Reluctantly he did, releasing the glowing oval locket, a smear of pearly blood running across the centre. Zailiel placed the locket on the bed before taking his hand and kissing his palm, "Aw bettaw." She assured.

He couldn't keep the smile from appearing at the sight of her serious expression. "All better." he agreed, tapping her nose.

Her enthusiasm was back and she returned his smile, "Look." She cupped the locket in her hands and squeezed her eyes shut.

Her sniffles and the light gathering in the corners of her eyes urged him to lift her to his lap. "Angel?" he whispered, kissing her forehead.

He didn't get a response, instead he watched as her tears fell down her cheeks, gathering in her cupped hands and coating the locket. Closing her hand around the wet metal she scrubbed at her eyes to dry them and smiled up at her Da reassuringly. She reached for the delicate clasp to open it but before he could open his mouth to tell her that it wouldn't it popped open.

He blinked at it in shock, thinking back to all the times that he had tried to open that very locket after his first visit with his Max. Even in Heaven he had not been able to do so, with all his strength and power yet his two year old daughter could without any effort. And then it registered. Her tears. Max's tears spilt over her lost mother had soaked the metal and that was how he'd carried it to Heaven where it had sealed shut.

Zailiel shed tears over the very same circumstances, finally releasing the locket's unbreakable clasp.

He had never been so glad for her unusual genetics that enabled her to visit her mother in deepest circle of Hell where no other could set foot.  
>"Momma sayed she wuvs you." Zailiel told him, hoping to see her Da smile again like he always did when she relayed that particular message. "An' you must talk to Gwampa." The fact that she referred to Lucifer himself as Grandpa never ceased to make him smile.<p>

"We'll ask uncle Dylan to go see him, ok?"

Zaza nodded, "Kay. On pwease, Da." She held up the locket and he helped her with the clasp. The chain was too long so the locket rested halfway down her tummy but she didn't look the least bit perturbed by it.

She snapped it open again to look at the small picture nestled in the middle. "Dat Momma." She announced, pointing to the little girl grinning toothlessly up at the camera from her mother's lap.

His heart wrenched at the sight of that familiar face, the one he'd never see again.

"Stawie pease!" Zaza begged, clasping her hands together and her eyes growing wide.

He chuckled and settled her down on her bed, "Which one, today?" he asked.

She gasped, "Wif Momma an' da mean doctaws!"

Wrapping one of her curls around his finger he launched into the overly embellished tale of her mother defending him against the doctors at the base those first days after his Fall.

Within minutes she was fast asleep, nuzzling the panda teddy that Angela had given her for her birthday. He spent the next few moments just watching her sleep, tracing her relaxed features with the tip of his finger and thinking over why Max had given her the locket. It was a message, more for him than for Zaza, really. When she'd given it to him he'd promised to never leave her.

It was her turn to make that promise now.

**Blegh. Hate it. oh well…I'm sorry its such a crappy ending guys but on the upside there's going to be a sequel! Oh yeah, I'm that amazing! Jk, Jk. i'm going to go put up the sequel right now actually, it's going to be called Fall For Me and is going to follow Zailiel and the other characters from here as well as a few new faces. here's the blurb:**

_It's been 18 years since FFY and Zailiel is all grown up. The only problem? The Betrayers still want her, her father is over controlling, her mother is chained in Hell, the Nephilim are dying and let's not mention the fact that she's fallen in love with a human._

**so go check that out and reviews tons and tons or i'll delete it! hahahahahaha! i'm eeeviiiiiiil! i lurv you guys!**

**Hey, at least Max isn't totally dead, so hurrah for that! i know you all still hate me for no faxy mushy ending but i didn't want it to be a total cliche. **

**Ok, so please review peoples, I love reviews, they're better than chocolate. Reviews are the bumble to my bee, the chocolate to my fudge, the ice to my cream. haha! please review for one last time for this story! I want to get the total as high as possible!**

**REVIEWS=LUV  
>LUV=INSPIRATION<br>INSPIRATION=UPDATES**

**Fangrules**


	33. Dawn Dancer: Huntress

**GUYS THIS IS MASSIVELY IMPORTANT!**

**my book is now available for preorder. i'm BEGGING you! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! order it!i need to reach 100 books as soon as possible and i don't think there's anywhere else that i could get a good chunk of those from but here. ive been on this site for over three years now and have built up quite a fan base. please, if you enjoyed any of my fics, give my book a shot. it would mean SO much to me if you did! I know i've been terrible with updating and so forth, but this is my promise, if you guys help me reach 100, i will finish ALL of my unfinished stories by March next i have ten going,i think that's pretty fair don't you? PLEASE GUYS!this is my dream, and you're all so amazing and it would mean so much if you could help me!**

**here is the blurb:**

**Dawn Dancer: Huntress**

_**the next second the floor was gone and i was plummeting downwards. A scream caught in my throat. All i managed to get out was a surprised gasp as Linden disappeared from sight**_

**There is a portal hidden beneath the ruins of a castle, separating this world from another filled with the impossible. Those known as the Talented possess abilities only dreamed about. They are Healers and Elementals, Telepaths and the coveted Arith this world is far from perfect, a war waged half a century ago has divided the inhabitants and a manipulative queen has destroyed any form of resistance. Or so she thought. **

**It was an accident really, one cant plan to stumble through a portal, nor to be trapped in a different world surrounded by children who can do things that should be impossible. Unfortunately for Alais, this is her new reality. She finds herself lost in a tidal wave of secrets, lies and unbearable truths. Who can she trust? She's starting to doubt the one person whom she thought she could depend on, the boy who fell in with her, and is growing more attached to her new life amongst those who share her new-found ability. **

**Things only get more complicated when the Ione - the rebels fighting against the queen - admit that Alais is the only one who can destroy the queen. She has a choice to make - help the rebels bring down the immortal queen or return home, but at a cost.**

**The link!**

**Just type in Leigh Jones Huntress in google, and it is the first site to pop up. if you have trouble. go on to and search the title and the name. i wud post the link but FF is being spastic **

**thanks so much everyone! I hope you enjoy!**

**Fangrules**


End file.
